The College Years: Summer Break
by Liselle129
Summary: This is the start of my new series continuing where the show left off. This first story will cover the two months or so between graduation and college. Chapter 24: Closing. KimxRon DrakkenxShego
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: It seems to be the thing to do, so I'm creating my own little KP universe covering the college years, beginning here with the summer after high school graduation. I'm assuming the events of my stories Alien Consequences and What Now? have occurred. I'm not sure it's necessary to read those first, but you'll probably get more out of this series if you have.

**Company**

"That is _so_ not fair!" Ron Stoppable complained while watching the eleven o-clock news a few days after the rescheduled graduation ceremony had taken place.

"What's not fair?" Kim Possible asked her boyfriend as she came to join him on the couch, bringing a large bowl of microwave popcorn from the kitchen. She and the Tweebs were staying with the Stoppables while the Possible house got rebuilt from the ground up. The two Drs. Possible had been invited as well but had decided to stay in a hotel instead. The insurance would pay for their stay, it was a nice business-class place you could rent by the month, and they thought the Stoppable house was crowded enough with the addition of their three children. Besides, both Possibles were working a lot of hours in the aftermath of the alien invasion. Mr. Dr. Possible was working with other rocket scientists on national and global defense options in case a similar situation arose and studying the remains of the alien technology for possible breakthroughs, and Mrs. Dr. Possible was assisting at the hospital to deal with injuries that had occurred during the invasion. It was nice for them to be closer to work for the time being, and they were so exhausted by the time they were free that they did little in the hotel room besides eat and crash.

The Tweebs, Ron's parents, and Hanna were asleep, but Kim and Ron had just finished up with work and were now ready to have a little relaxation together. They had picked up extra shifts at their respective jobs now that school was done, but they still expected to have plenty of couple time over the summer. The Tweebs seemed intent on coming up with upgrades to their house (after they made a new car for Mr. Barkin, of course), and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable had their jobs to go to most days. That left Kim and Ron babysitting Hanna a lot, but that was more a pleasure than a burden.

"Drakken!" Ron gestured at the screen with the remote as he answered Kim's question. "We save the world about once a week—"

"So not the drama, Ron," Kim chided gently. "It's once a month, tops." Yes, they went on missions more often than that, but not all of them were on a global domination or destruction scale.

"Week, month, whatever. The point is, do we ever get medals from the UN? So there Drakken is, getting recognized for doing one good deed after a lifetime of crime."

Kim wasn't sure what to say to that. Ron did have a point, but Kim found herself much more interested in the image of Drakken's flowers wrapping around Shego and pulling her close. The pair looked unexpectedly cute together, and Kim couldn't help feeling a little bit smug at having seen this coming.

"Well, look at it this way," she said, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "He had to wait over 40 years to get a girl." Ron did a double take at the screen, as though he hadn't noticed the botanical embrace until she'd mentioned it.

"There is that," he admitted, grinning lopsidedly. "You know, they make a better couple than I thought they would." He turned his head and moved in for a more serious kiss. When it ended, Kim placed the popcorn bowl on Ron's lap so that she could curl up beside him, leaning her head on the hollow of his shoulder. Almost automatically, he put his arm around her, using the other hand to set up the home entertainment system to play the movie they'd selected for the evening. They had both agreed that there would be nothing involving alien invasions or the world in danger. They needed an escape from all of that, so they'd picked a safe, romantic comedy.

"Anyway, we've never been about the glory. You know that," Kim added. They got favors from people in very strategic positions when they needed them, and that was more useful than public recognition or even money. At this point, Kim estimated that she and Ron could trade off of those favors for the rest of their lives if they wanted to, not that she was planning on disbanding Team Possible anytime soon.

"Couldn't I have just a _little_ glory?" said Ron plaintively, giving a small suggestion of a pout. Kim couldn't help thinking about Castle Anthrax and burst into giggles. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Kim choked, trying to catch her breath. She spoke between fits of laughter. "I just – was reminded of - you know, 'Couldn't I have a _little_ peril?'" She gave the quote in an approximation of an English accent.

"I…oh. Um." Lost for words, Ron turned beet red as he remembered the scene preceding that particular line, which only made Kim laugh harder. Eventually, she settled down and cuddled up to him again.

"I wonder what they're going to do now," Kim mused as the obligatory FBI warning came up on the screen. "Drakken and Shego, I mean."

"I don't know," Ron replied seriously. "The best plan Dr. D ever had was for saving the world, and it actually worked."

"With a little help from my favorite Monkey Master," added Kim, poking him gently in the side.

"You kicked some serious alien robot tail, too. But do you think he might actually make a career change based on that?"

"It's hard to say," Kim admitted. "They did get a blanket pardon for all of their past crimes, though. I'd think they'd at least want to use the opportunity to take a break."

"That would be a relief," Ron sighed, squeezing her shoulders. "The Ron-man could use some time off to hang with his lady." Kim sighed, finding herself comfortable position from which she got a good view of the screen. A few minutes in, she spoke up again.

"You know you'll always be my hero, right Ron?" she asked softly. She would never forget waking up to find that he'd somehow defeated Warmonga and Warhok by himself or the new confidence in his bearing when he'd helped her up from the ground.

For his part, Ron did not want to remember the horror and fear he'd felt at seeing her knocked unconscious during the battle. At that moment, he'd fully realized that he would do _anything_ to protect her, and he knew that meant stepping up to protect her. He'd simply done what needed to be done, and he thought he was beginning to understand why Kim had made a habit of saying "No big" about all of her accomplishments.

"You've always been my hero, KP," he responded, and he meant that in so many ways that he would have found it impossible to come up with words for all of them.

* * *

The next morning found Dr. Drakken and Shego facing their own issues, in a very literal sense.

"Just look at that!" Shego complained as she came in the door, tossing several magazines onto the coffee table. They were the typical tabloid stock, with cheap paper and ink that came off on your fingers. The one notable thing about them was that they all featured cover pictures of Drakken and Shego, wrapped tightly by vines. Drakken dutifully scanned the covers.

"Hmmm. The one time they actually would have been right about reporting alien abduction, and they completely missed it," he commented distastefully. "Typical. Please tell me you didn't actually pay for these."

"Of course not!" she snapped. "I swiped them from the beauty shop after my manicure. Can you believe that they actually had new issues for a change, and they just had to be those? Don't you have anything else to say?"

She was clearly irritated, but Drakken couldn't fathom why. She looked incredible in the pictures – almost as good as she had in real life that day.

"What do you want me to say? They're good pictures."

"What about the headlines?" she prompted through gritted teeth. Drakken read them over again, still not finding anything particularly objectionable. The puns about his new mutation were expected, such as "Romance 'Blossoming' for the Infamous Dr. Drakken." Perhaps the tackiest version was the simple "Vegetable Love." It made him sound like an eggplant or something. Then there was the more generic "Will There Be a Blue and Green Wedding?"

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I still don't see the problem."

"All of these perfect strangers making plans for our lives and plastering it on the front page? That doesn't bother you? It's none of their business!"

Drakken blinked at her in perplexity. So the supermarket tabloids were talking about them like some popular soap opera couple. What was wrong with that? He'd always craved attention, and this was probably the best kind he could ever have hoped for. It was far better than a mug shot at the post office.

"It's the price of celebrity, I suppose," he said, fumbling for a way to calm her down. "I've already apologized for my flowers; you know I still have trouble controlling them when I'm not concentrating."

"Oh, I know," she sighed, throwing herself down on the couch. "I'm not blaming you."

"Did you really think the press wouldn't speculate?"

"I – I guess I didn't think much about it." She was beginning to let go of her irritation. After all of the wacky press coverage Kimmie had seen over the years, Shego knew she shouldn't be surprised about this development. It was just very different to be on the receiving end of it.

"I love you, Shego, and I don't really care who knows it," Drakken declared. He eyed her, suddenly worried. "Do you?" He would not blame her for being embarrassed about him, or even for changing her mind about their relationship. He half expected to be sent packing at any given moment.

"What? No! It's not that," she assured him, recognizing his fragility and emphasizing her point with a quick hug. She struggled to find the words to explain herself. "It's just…I'm still getting used to feeling like this, and I'd prefer to work these things out in private."

"As would most people, I assume," Drakken agreed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure something else will grab the headlines next week, and we can go on with our lives. Nobody believes these rags anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I can think of at least one person we know who reads these kinds of things almost religiously."

"Who would – Mother!" Drakken stared wide-eyed, wondering if his mother had indeed seen these and would want to grill him about what was going on. The fact that tabloids were her primary source of news was the main thing that had prevented her from finding out about his career in villainy. Now, however, that might be backfiring on him.

"You haven't told her we're here, have you?"

"Not yet. I was going to call her later today." The pair had rented a furnished apartment in Middleton while they got things organized for their removal to the Bahamas. It had two bedrooms, since they were not ready to plunge quite _that_ deeply into their relationship yet. It had only been a few days since they'd admitted to being in love with each other, and there was still a fair amount of stretching necessary from both sides in order to adjust to that in their minds and behavior.

The buzzer on the intercom intruded into the conversation, and Shego glared accusingly at Drakken.

"I didn't call her! I swear!" He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender while the sudden stress made large, yellow petals pop out around his neck. He was able to keep them away for longer periods now, but they still sometimes surprised him. Shego, watching the display, just shook her head and grinned. When the intercom buzzed insistently again, she pressed the button.

"Who is it?" she demanded gruffly.

"Hey, sis!" came Mego's voice. "It's us!" Shego smacked her hand against her face and groaned before pressing the button again.

"All of you?" she asked wearily. She was greeted by a male chorus in response.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Drakken as he tore off petals. Realizing that he couldn't just leave them on the floor if company was coming, he began scooping them up.

"Team Go, yes. My brothers." Shego stood there and drummed her fingers on the wall. "Should I invite them up?"

"You might as well. They probably won't leave otherwise."

Certain that she was going to regret this but knowing that Drakken was right, Shego buzzed them in. The living room seemed awfully crowded with the addition of four Technicolor superheroes, but Drakken was exceedingly gracious.

"We've never been formally introduced," he said. "I am Dr. Drakken." He hadn't yet decided whether to go back to his birth name, and he was comfortable with the moniker he'd worn for nearly two decades. He then apologized that they weren't really equipped for company but offered to make tea or chocolate milk for those who wanted it. (For some reason, the obsession he'd had with "cocoa moo" during his brief conversion to goodness had never completely left him.)

"I hope you don't mind, but Shego and I haven't had lunch yet," Drakken added on his way to the kitchen, which was fairly large and well equipped for an apartment. Dr. D had insisted on that feature, in fact. "I'll just make up a plate of sandwiches."

"Um, nice place," said Mego, glancing around.

"It's only temporary," Shego explained. "We're getting our affairs in order before leaving the country."

"Why are you leaving?" asked Wego 1.

"You're not a wanted criminal anymore," added Wego 2.

"Two bedrooms," Hego remarked after investigating the short hallway. "That's good."

"The place came furnished that way, and it's none of your business who sleeps where!" Shego snapped, suddenly irrationally angry. "I outgrew the need for a protective big brother a long time ago."

"Well, you know, old habits," Hego said, looking away and shifting his feet uncomfortably. Shego turned her attention away from him and decided to answer the twins' question.

"I happen to like subtropical islands, all right?" she told them. "How did you guys find me, and why are you here?" At that point, Drakken returned with the beverages, then went back to the kitchen to make the sandwiches.

"I'm not coming back to the team," Shego stated flatly, finally surmising the reason for the family visit.

"But we saw—" began Wego 1.

"—you save the world," Wego 2 finished.

"Technically, Dr. Drakken and Ron Stoppable saved the world," she corrected. "With maybe a little help from me and the princess. That doesn't change the fact that I'm done with the hero thing. I was a victim of circumstance, that's all."

"Yeah, well, we had to ask," said Hego. "It would be nice to have the family back together again."

"Sorry, not interested," she answered firmly. "Even if I was, I wouldn't leave Dr. D." _Not again_, she added internally. She was done with that, too.

"We weren't asking you to," Mego interjected earnestly.

"We hoped he might join us, too," added Wego 1.

"Those new plant powers of his are totally awesome," agreed Wego 2. Shego was starting to get a familiar headache. Although she was touched that they would include Drakken in the invitation, she had to make her position on the matter abundantly clear.

"Look, Dr. D and I have decided to give up taking over the world, but that doesn't mean that we're looking to become superheroes," she said. "We have our own plans, thank you, and they don't include zipping around the world righting wrongs. We'll leave that to you and the princess, or whoever else gets off on that kind of thing."

"If you don't mind us asking, what _are_ your plans?" asked Mego, in a tone that suggested he didn't really care. Of course, that attitude guaranteed that Shego would answer, so she explained about setting up a new business in the Bahamas where Drakken could plan the mass production of some of his inventions. When she was done, Hego took her firmly but gently by the shoulders.

"I just want you to be happy," he told her softly. "That's what all of us want." The others nodded their agreement.

Under most circumstances, Shego would have thrown someone through a wall for touching her without permission, but Hego's words made her pause. She thought back through her life. She hadn't really been happy as a hero; she'd just been going along and doing what she thought was expected of her. Being a villain had been fun at times, but she wouldn't say there was an underlying happiness to it.

"Hego, I think I'm happier right now than I ever have been in my life," she told her older brother honestly.

"Good," he replied, releasing her. "I'm happy for you."

At that point, Drakken returned with the sandwiches, cut neatly into diagonal halves for easy sampling. Shego was grateful for the distraction and took one half in each hand and began eating. She suddenly realized how hungry she was, and she once again appreciated that fact that the laboratory wasn't the only place where Dr. D could make something incredible out of almost nothing. She often wondered how he did it.

Drakken was a fantastic host, making small talk with Team Go as though he'd known them for years. Shego was reminded of that Christmas at the North Pole, when she'd gone to rescue her employer only to find that he and Ron Stoppable had called a truce and set up an impromptu holiday party. She was suddenly struck by the knowledge that living as a recluse in a mountaintop lair didn't really come naturally to Dr. D. He was an innately social person who loved to entertain. He must have suffered some intense bouts of loneliness over the years since he'd left college. Maybe that was really why he'd hired her and the henchmen – not because he had that much work to do but because he needed the company. She felt the sudden urge to put her arms around him, which she obviously had to suppress due to the presence of her brothers.

The Go brothers stayed about half an hour before wishing Shego and Drakken well and taking their leave. Shego dropped exhaustedly onto the sofa, rubbing her head.

"I really wish spending time with them didn't make me feel like I'd just spent an hour with my head in a vise," she complained. Concerned, Drakken sat beside her and began massaging her temples. She leaned her head back and sighed appreciatively. It was strange how they'd fallen so easily into the little relationship gestures like this. Maybe these feelings really had been bubbling under the surface for a long time. Their long association was definitely an advantage. Instead of having to dance around nervously and get to know each other on awkward dates, they were able to skip ahead to the part where they were comfortable together.

"You were great with my brothers," she complimented him. "I can barely be civil to them for five minutes."

"Oh, they're not so bad. Anyway, they're your family, and family sticks together, right?" he responded. He really wanted her to think of his family as hers, and vice versa. He wasn't sure about her, but Drakken was in this for the long haul. There was a pause before he spoke again. "You know, I still need to call Mother."

Shego sat up and looked right into Drakken's eyes. They shared a conspiratorial smile.

"Tomorrow," they agreed simultaneously.

* * *

Author's Note: The "couldn't I have a little peril" line is from Monty Python and the Holy Grail (just in case there's actually someone out there who hasn't seen it). One of my reviewers for What Now? wanted to see how Drakken and Shego's families reacted to their relationship, so I'm going to devote quite a bit of time to that in the next few chapters. After that, I should be focusing more on Kim and Ron, as well as their friends and families.


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: Obviously, the University of Michigan is real, and I've included some actual names of the programs it includes. As the story progresses, however, I will be adding fictional elements to it. While Ypsilanti is a real city, just down the road from Ann Arbor, the community college bearing its name does not, to my knowledge, exist.

**Changes**

Ron and Kim stood before the crater that used to be the Possible home, with Hanna giggling and burbling away in a harness on Ron's chest. Kim heaved a great sigh as she took in the sight.

"It's okay, KP," Ron tried to reassure her. "Construction will start soon, and you'll have a home good as new. Well, actually, it _will_ be new."

"I know, but by the time it's done, we'll be on our way to Michigan to go to college. I'm just wondering if the new place will ever really be home to me." Although she'd applied at various international institutions of higher learning, Kim had come to discover that the courses of study most of them provided were not really compatible with her high school education or future plans. She had also realized, with a little help from her parents, that it would be impractical to be at school so far from home, especially since there was no way Ron was going to be able to join her. She was not ready to break up Team Possible just yet. Therefore, all parties concerned had struck a compromise.

Kim had been accepted to the Honors College at the University of Michigan, where she would study at the Gerald R. Ford School for Public Policy. However, she intended to take advantage of as many overseas opportunities as she could, and the university offered a wide array. While U of M had expressed an interest in Ron's football capability, his GPA was inadequate for admission. Therefore, he had worked out a way to attend Ypsilanti Community College, not far from Ann Arbor. He was hoping to go there for one year and bring his grades up enough that he could transfer to U of M as a sophomore.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," said Ron, squeezing her shoulders gently. He couldn't imagine what must be going through her mind.

"No, it's okay." Kim paused to gather her thoughts. "I mean, it's impossible to look at this and not think about the things I've lost – my clothes, a lifetime collection of Cuddle Buddies, music, photographs – but then I realize that I haven't lost anything that's really important. My family's safe, and I've still got you."

"I've always got your back, KP."

"Thanks." Kim patted his hand, grateful as always for his support. "I guess it's when stuff like this happens that you remember to appreciate what you have. A house is just a building, and all the rest were just things. I have a lot of memories associated with our home, and no one can take those away from me."

"I've got a lot of memories of it, too." During the course of their friendship, Ron had spent a great deal of time at the Possible house: stopping by for breakfast on the way to school, pictures at Halloween, Christmas Eve celebrations, and just to hang with his best friend (and later, girlfriend).

"Maybe it's the best thing for me now, though," said Kim philosophically. "I'll get to make a clean break into my life as an adult. How many people leave literally nothing of their childhood behind with their parents when they go off to school?"

"Not too many, I bet."

"Of course, I'm really glad I was in the habit of leaving spare clothing and mission gear at your house."

"Yeah, that could have made things really awkward," he agreed. ""Especially after all the trouble you went through deciding on new mission threads. You're still going to need some new clothes and stuff for college, though."

"I know," Kim shrugged. "I was going to have to do some school shopping anyway, and my parents are letting me have two thousand dollars of the insurance money to replenish my wardrobe. I'm supposed to save some of it for my books and school supplies, though."

"Is that actually going to happen?" Ron asked her doubtfully. He knew how much Kim loved shopping for clothes, and with that kind of claude, it would be difficult for her to stop.

"I'm the girl who can do anything, remember?" she quipped blithely. "And don't forget the Club Banana employee discount."

"You know, your money would go a lot farther at Smarty Mart…"

"Please don't try to sell me on bargain shopping."

"I'm not, KP, really! I'm just saying." Ron was a little disappointed that Kim was still so set on getting brand names for everything, especially her wardrobe, but he thought he was gradually wearing her down. Maybe when she was finally off on her own, she'd start to see the value of pinching pennies. At the very least, she'd have to consider saving money more when she had kids to provide for, right? Whoa – where had _that_ thought come from?

"I know you're just trying to help." With an effort, Kim stirred herself. "Now, I think it's time we do something Hanna would find fun."

"I think she'd enjoy the park," Ron suggested. "We'll have to keep a close eye on her, though."

"Definitely," Kim agreed. While they hadn't figured out everything about her yet, Ron's adopted sister was clearly an unusual baby.

"I've got an idea," announced Ron as they began walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. "After your shift, I'll pick you up and help you replenish your wardrobe."

"Oh, Ron, you don't have to do that. I know how much you hate shopping."

"Yeah, but it's another way of showing that I'd do anything for you. Anyway, somebody has to tell you what looks the best on you, right?"

"Monique can do that, and I'd hardly call you unbiased," Kim rolled her eyes. "You think everything looks great on me."

"Correction: you _make_ everything look great," he corrected earnestly. "Well, almost everything," he modified his statement, thinking about some of the things she'd tried while searching for new mission gear.

"Almost?" she prompted warningly.

"Remember that mission outfit the Tweebs made you?" he tossed back meaningfully. She thought it over and grimaced when she remembered the way that particular ensemble had made Drakken and Shego laugh themselves silly.

"Okay, I'll give you that one," she conceded.

"Anyway, there are degrees of badical, and I am an expert on all of them," Ron added, returning to the prior topic. He then grinned mischievously at her. "Besides, the mall will only be open for a couple of hours when you get off work. I can handle that much."

"You know, you're more devious than I gave you credit for," Kim complimented him. "I kind of like it."

"Nice to know the Ron-man still has a few surprises for you."

"Then the only problem I still see is that the stuff you like the best might not be the most appropriate for wearing to classes."

"I'll be good; I promise," he said. "Anyway, I won't want you walking around a Big Ten campus looking _too_ irresistible. I'm going to have too much competition as it is." This was the only part about the arrangement that Ron was having difficulty with.

"You have no competition, Ron," Kim rolled her eyes.

"Sure, you say that now, but that school will have some 20,000 eligible guys, and you'll be spending a lot of your time with them." _And way too many of them are going to be smarter, richer, and better looking than I am, _he thought ruefully.

"None of them have 13 years of history with me, and I'll bet none of them would watch my back like you."

_No, but they'd try to – watch your back, your front, whatever, _Ron thought. College was going to be a big change for both of them, and he hoped it wouldn't stretch their relationship to the breaking point. Intellectually, he knew they had a lot more between them than most couples their age, but emotionally, he was still insecure and subject to the creeping doubts of jealousy. Although he would never call her shallow, a handsome face had turned her head more than once, and he had no guarantee that it wouldn't happen again.

"You're going to be approached, though," he said sagely. "You know that, right?"

"I'll just tell them I'm taken," she shrugged unconcernedly. She was supremely confident, as ever, in her ability to do anything, but Ron couldn't help wishing there were some external sign that would discourage pursuit without other men having to talk to her. Then, a very obvious solution presented itself to him. It seemed perfect to him, but how would she feel? Was it too soon? He would have to consider the matter – and plan his approach – very carefully.

While Ron was occupied with these thoughts, Kim privately decided to watch his face closely as she tried on outfits and make sure to buy a couple of the ones that got the biggest reaction from him. After all, it couldn't hurt to have a few special things to wear for date nights.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shego was amusing herself by trying to figure out what Mrs. Lipsky was saying based on Drakken's half of the phone conversation. Shego sometimes missed the videophone, but this made it easier for her to eavesdrop without the other party knowing.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but I didn't think you'd understand….Yes….Yes….Well, I'm not doing that anymore….Uh, yes; that is, I hope….Mother, I wouldn't presume to ask such a question!" He was looking a little irritated now. "Oh, I don't know; under 30."

Shego's eyes widened. His mother had asked how old she was? Oh, she wasn't going to forget _that_ anytime soon. However, it was nice of him to be vague like that; Dr. D had access to her records and knew precisely how old she was. He suddenly appeared flustered.

"Mother, it's a bit early to be….Yes, I know, but…" there was a long pause while Drakken pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, we were just wondering if you wanted to visit. Or we could come over there sometime. Friday night? Just a minute." He covered the mouthpiece and addressed Shego. "Do you play bridge?"

"Bridge?" Shego stared at him. "When and why would I ever have learned how to play bridge?" Drakken chewed that over for a moment.

"Right. Would you mind if I taught you? I'm a little rusty, but I can cover the basics. Mother says one couple is vacationing in Arizona and they need us to make up a table for her bridge group."

"Sure, fine, whatever." As long as it got this family visit out of the way, she thought a boring card game might be worth it. Drakken returned to the telephone conversation.

"We'll be there," he told his mother. "6:00, right. I love you, too, Mother. Goodbye." After hanging up, Drakken just sat there thoughtfully for a moment.

"So what did she say that got you all flustered?" Shego asked mischievously.

"Hm?" Dr. D thought back over the conversation. "Well, she wanted to know how old you were."

"Yeah, I got that. Nice dodge on that, by the way. I mean after that."

"Oh, ummm," he turned the vibrant shade of lavender that meant he was blushing, which caused Shego to perk up with interest. Seeing that there was no way she was going to let it go, he gave in and answered the question. "She asked how soon she could be expecting grandchildren."

"Wow!" Shego exclaimed, honestly surprised. "Right for the throat. She didn't even want a wedding first?"

"I'm sure she'd prefer that, but she's apparently reached an age where she's not inclined to be picky." He passed a hand across his face. "I can't really blame her. I'm her only child, and all of her friends have grandchildren in their teens already."

"Look, if there's one thing I learned when I left Team Go, it's that you can't live your life for other people, no matter how much you love them. It never turns out well."

"I'm sure you're right, but…" Drakken stood up and began pacing. "Let's face it; I'm not getting any younger. Although…" he trailed off, getting an all-too-familiar faraway yet intent look in his eyes. Shego was instantly alarmed.

"No! Absolutely not!" she almost shouted as she, too, got to her feet. Dr. D's gaze refocused on her as his face took on a puzzled expression.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"You are not going to create some crazy youth potion," she retorted. "You'd take too much of it and end up an infant or something, and I can _not _deal with that!" Drakken blinked a few times before smiling faintly.

"Intriguing notion, but actually, that's not what I was thinking of."

"It wasn't?" Now Shego was confused, and she found herself desperately hoping she hadn't just inadvertently given him a truly horrible idea. "Well, don't do it, anyway. What _were_ you thinking?"

"Well, I'm part plant now, right?"

"Right," she said warily, not certain where he was going with this.

"Plants regenerate incessantly during their growing seasons. Perennials bloom year after year from the same bulb for decades, sometimes even longer. Cut as many flowers from a plant as you want, it will produce more. Some trees can live for a thousand years. What if this cellular regeneration works within me as well?"

Shego did not have much scientific background, but she made an effort to consider the possibilities.

"So you're saying that the plant cells might go through your body, replacing dead or damaged cells?" she guessed.

"Something like that." He was pacing again. "We all have some capability to regenerate our cells, of course. That's how wounds heal, and skin and blood are constantly being renewed. Some animals can even grow parts of their bodies back."

"So theoretically, if you cut your finger off, you could grow it back?"

"Well, I'm not going to test _that_ particular hypothesis," he snapped, looking surly.

"Okay, but if this works the way you're talking about, will you stop aging?"

"I doubt the aging process will stop entirely, but it could slow down considerably," Drakken bit his lip in concentration. "It makes sense, actually. These flower vines extend themselves very rapidly, indicating a high rate of cellular regeneration, even faster than most natural plants. However, they also can recede back into me. All that matter has to go _somewhere_, so the logical conclusion is that the mutated plant cells are being carried throughout my body."

"Uh, could that cause any other side effects?"

"I have no idea." There was a potential downside to this, he realized, if the cells weren't particular about what they regenerated. It was not outside the realm of possibility that they would cause tumors to grow in various places. Most would probably be benign, but even so, if they put pressure on important organs, the results could be disastrous, and the main effects of the mutation appeared to have occurred distressingly close to his brain….

However, Drakken believed that he had quite a bit of time before anything like that became a concern, and he saw no need to worry Shego with it at present.

"Are you going to try to find a cure for this?" Shego broke into his musings. Drakken was momentarily startled, afraid that he might have spoken some of his thoughts aloud, but he quickly remembered that they'd merely been discussing side effects in general terms.

"It probably wouldn't hurt to look into it," he replied. Even though he was beginning to appreciate his "green thumb," he was also being forced to recognize the dangers it might pose. "I'd like to head off any unpleasant further mutations, and I wouldn't mind getting rid of the hideous, yellow petals."

There was a pause, and Shego sat back down, debating with herself about broaching another topic. She'd hoped to put it off for a while, but in light of Drakken's conversation with his mother, she decided she should probably tell him now.

"Dr. D…Drew…there's something you should know," she began.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing her suddenly become serious.

"It's very likely that I'll never be able to have children." There, she'd said it, and she waited for his reaction. For his part, Drakken didn't really know how to feel about it. He'd never given the matter much consideration, deciding long ago that natural selection had determined to cut him out of the gene pool. Now his mother had brought up the idea that he might be back in the running after all, but the woman he loved was announcing that she might well be barren.

"Um, forgive me if I don't know how to proceed here," he said carefully. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Not at all." Once started, it wasn't that difficult to tell the whole story. "It's another side effect of the comet. My blood continuously emits low-level radiation. My skin keeps about 95% of it in my body, and what gets out isn't enough to cause any problems. However, an embryo subjected to that radiation would almost definitely die. Even if it survived, it would probably be horribly deformed." She'd been on the pill for years to avoid finding out exactly what would happen. As far as her doctors could determine, she was perfectly capable of conceiving; she just couldn't carry a healthy child to term.

"I see," Drakken murmured. Faced with a problem, his overactive mind automatically began to race through various permutations, putting things together and taking them apart again in an attempt to find a solution. After a seemingly lengthy mental exercise that lasted perhaps three seconds of real time, he thought he had it. "Unless the embryo shared your mutation."

"What?" Shego had never considered that, and she wasn't sure she wanted to bring more mutants into the world.

"Maybe not your mutation, precisely, but your resistance," Dr. D clarified. He sat down beside her, so excited to explain his line of thinking that he had trouble slowing down enough to make himself understood. "That comet should have killed your family when it struck, but it didn't. Not only did you all survive, but you also developed various powers. Now, any child you conceived would be half you, correct?"

"That's pretty much the way I understand it."

"Well then, you also share approximately half of your DNA with your brothers."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I guess so."

"Whatever is in your genetic makeup allowed all five of you to survive both the impact of the comet and its radiation. Therefore, half of the DNA you possess is clearly enough to live through that. It should also follow that a child sharing half of your genetic material would survive being in your body."

Shego was shocked, but she realized that he might actually be right. He was making a lot of sense, and though she wasn't even sure she wanted children, it was nice to know that the option could still be open.

"We all got different abilities, though," she remarked.

"Except for the twins, who are genetically identical," Drakken agreed. "The differences no doubt arose due to the somewhat different genes you each inherited from your parents."

"Does that mean my children would develop powers, too?" Shego wasn't sure how to feel about that. None of her family had been born with their supernatural abilities. How did you deal with an infant that had super strength or could fire plasma blasts? Drakken frowned as he considered the question.

"That's harder to predict," he admitted. "I doubt it, but it's impossible to know whether nine months of irradiation is equal to one comet impact." Shego nodded thoughtfully.

"Sounds like both of us need to go see an expert geneticist," she commented, sending a teasing glance toward Drakken. He caught her meaning almost immediately, and his lips pursed as though he'd tasted something sour.

"You don't mean…"

"DNAmy. Yep."

"Well, there's no rush, in either case," he pointed out. Now that the scientific portions of her problem had been addressed, it was suddenly hitting him that there were certain intimate issues surrounding it as well, issues that remained some distance down the road.

"No, but we can at least track her down for when we're ready."

"I hope you know that you're the only person in the world I would do this for," he told her, grimacing.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Author's Note: I've seen several takes on what the comet potentially did to Shego's biology, but this occurred to me and seemed really logical. I haven't seen too many people addressing what some of Drakken's side effects could be, positive or negative, so I decided to have a little fun exploring that. By the way, I am trained as a scientist, primarily biology, but I also deal extensively with geology and chemistry.

Review Responses:

Katsumara: While it's true that Drakken and Shego need more development, I needed to keep Kim and Ron in there because I selected them as the main characters. I'm glad it seemed balanced to you because I actually spent about twice as much page space on D/S as on K/R. This chapter was more evenly divided.

Pinky Jo Curlytail: I'm so happy you enjoyed the Kim/Ron scene. With regards to Shego, I didn't view it as falling off the wagon so much as it's a process to go straight. Stealing is such a part of her makeup that she does it almost without thinking.

kriitikko: I hope to please the readers with this, and I do like to write Drakken and Shego as a couple. It's great fun!

as roma supporter 10: D/S forever, indeed. I'm going to try to update about once a week.

Spandy4Ever: Actually, I think Mahler Avatar has the "perfect" continuation out there so far, but I'm looking forward to putting my own spin on what happens afterward. It would be nice to see a Season 5, or at least a TV movie now and then.


	3. Transitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: This chapter's mostly D/S. I should probably state here that I never really took to bridge, but my parents tried to teach me a long time ago, so I know a little about it. And I'm such a geek that I actually did look up the dates of Hanukkah in 2006 and other years (I'm using the dates of junior prom in 2005 and graduation in 2006 for the show, ignoring the one-year gap between seasons). By the way, my next chapter might not be posted until after Memorial Day. It depends how next week goes.

**Transitions**

Friday evening was warm and clear, so Drakken and Shego decided to walk to Mrs. Lipsky's house. Drakken had brought some brownies and flowers over earlier so they wouldn't be burdened on the way there. He idly wondered whether they would have time for karaoke later; he didn't imagine that his mother and her friends would play cards very far into the night. Shego was wearing a modest yet attractive cream-colored dress for the occasion; then again, what _didn't_ look attractive on her? Drakken had largely discarded his usual attire, having little need to work in a lab right now (and he didn't have a lab in the apartment, anyway). Shego had selected his clothing to complement hers – a white golf shirt open at the throat and khakis. Yes, she'd gotten him to wear khakis, and he actually looked quite dashing.

The last couple of days of bridge instruction had been tiresome and often frustrating, but Drakken felt that Shego could manage well enough. The playing of the tricks was easy; the highest card won, unless trump was played. Shego recognized it as being similar to euchre, which she'd played in college. She'd never become a true fan of the game, but she'd filled in as a fourth from time to time.

It was the bidding at the beginning of each hand that was troublesome. Shego had especially had difficulty wrapping her mind around the idea that a void (having no cards of a particular suit) was worth more than having cards in a suit.

"How can nothing be worth anything?" she'd complained. "Let alone worth more than everything else?"

"Because if you have a void, it's easier for you to trump in," Drakken had explained patiently. "For example, if you have a void in spades and hearts is trump, you could be the only one who doesn't have to follow suit when spades is led. That makes it easier for you to take a trick."

"Okay, but if spades gets called…"

"Then you're out of luck," Drakken acknowledged. "That's why the count only works toward the number of tricks you can bid, not the suit."

Eventually, she had a reasonable grasp of the bidding procedure and strategy, and they practiced using a computer version of the game until he felt she could acquit herself well at the table. He just hoped she wouldn't get bored when she had the dummy hand. There was no telling what sort of insanity could result from Shego being bored.

Ongoing construction was evident in many locations along their route, and Shego drew up short as they reached one particular spot.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, taking in the view and scanning around to make sure she was in the right place. Drakken frowned, trying to figure out what she was looking at. There was an uneven crater in the ground, and some work had apparently begun on repairing the foundation of the house that must once have stood here. The workmen had obviously left for the weekend, but a tarp covered some areas, and an earthmover stood silently by as testament to the work that had begun. Was this a casualty of the Lorwardians, perhaps?

"Why does this area seem vaguely familiar?" he mused as something nagged at the back of his mind.

"That was Kim Possible's house," Shego replied, pointing. She then burst out laughing. After a surprised pause, Drakken joined her.

"That's too funny," he gasped. "After all of the lairs she's destroyed…"

"I know, I know. It's fabulous."

The pair moved on, but after the first outburst of mirth, Drakken began to feel a little bit guilty. Granted, he had not _asked_ Warmonga to seek him out as The Great Blue, but his deception of her was part of the reason she'd returned to Earth to exact vengeance. The teenaged redhead had also helped him to escape after they were both abducted and had eventually been supportive of his plot to repel the Lorwardians. In addition, while Kim had demolished several of his evil lairs, it wasn't as though she had flattened his mother's house or anything. This was her childhood home, probably the only one she'd known. Although he was still not inclined to feel very charitable towards James Possible, perhaps he did owe Kim Possible _something_.

He became uncharacteristically quiet as he mentally determined the things he would need, planned out steps, and set himself a task list. This might not turn out to be his _best_ plan ever, but it would almost definitely be his nicest. Somewhat surprisingly, that felt pretty good.

* * *

Ron stood before the ruins of the Bueno Nacho with Rufus on his shoulder. The corporate office had announced today that they would not be rebuilding this location, due to the unfortunate regularity with which it had been damaged or completely demolished over the past four years. Therefore, Ron and his naked mole-rat were holding a sort of impromptu memorial service.

Kim was at work; Ron didn't think she'd really understand this gesture, and even he felt a little silly about feeling such an acute sense of loss over a fast-food joint. Kim had lost her home and almost everything she'd owned, yet she was able to put a positive spin on things and bravely soldier on. Compounding the ridiculousness of Ron's grief was the fact that he would be away at college for most of the next four or five years, so the likelihood of spending much time here in the future was minimal.

Still, he had a lot of great memories of this place, and he felt like a large piece of who he was had been ripped out of him. Of course, not all of the memories associated with this particular Bueno Nacho were great. For example, there was the time when he'd decided to eat only Bueno Nacho food and become the victim of an experimental chemical that turned him into a monster. It had also been the location of his first "fight" with Kim. Granted, that had been because Dementor was controlling the battlesuit that Ron had stolen – er, secretly borrowed – but it still qualified in Ron's view.

Ron had half a mind to call in a favor and march into corporate headquarters in Go City to demand that the Middleton Bueno Nacho be reopened. However, while a lot of things went over his head, he did have some business acumen. He understood that construction and repairs cost a lot of money, and if this restaurant wasn't pulling in enough in profits to cover those frequent expenses, it made sense for the company to cut its losses and invest their capital elsewhere.

He uttered a final, resigned sigh as Rufus saluted and hummed Taps. Ron was just about to turn away when an unexpected defiance – or maybe it would be better classified as determination – welled up inside of him from a previously untapped source. He raised one fist into the air.

"This restaurant _will_ be rebuilt!" he declared to the heavens. "Maybe it won't be a Bueno Nacho, but I swear that something will be here, something friendly and serving delicious food!" A blue nimbus glowed around him for a few seconds, as though sealing this pledge. After it had faded, Ron felt immeasurably better. He turned and almost immediately took two steps backward, startled by the floating, blue figure that had materialized in front of him. Rufus held onto Ron's collar to keep his balance.

"Sensei!" Ron cried out.

"I am sorry to have startled you, Stoppable-san," the image apologized, giving bow of the head while in the lotus position.

"No big," said Ron, unconsciously borrowing his girlfriend's phrase. He looked around surreptitiously, but nobody was around at the moment to see him talking to what looked like a ghost. Well, why would they be? He was in the deserted parking lot of a demolished restaurant. "What's up?"

"First of all, congratulations on mastering the Mystical Monkey Power," Sensei complimented.

"Uh, thanks. I sort of wish it hadn't been under such dire circumstances, though."

"It is only after surviving the bitter storm that the tree earns its place in the forest."

"Yeah, I still don't get those metaphorical things you say."

"No matter." Sensei appeared more amused than disappointed, and though Ron couldn't be sure, he appeared to be hiding a smile beneath his moustache. "You need to return to Yamanuchi for some additional training."

"I thought you said I mastered the MMP."

"You have discovered all that this power is capable of. However, you must still discipline your mind so that the power comes when you summon it and remains completely under your control."

"Okay, but now?" With an effort, Ron checked himself. "I mean no disrespect, but the summer's going to be really short as it is. There's my job, and I was really hoping to spend more time with Kim…"

"I am aware of your commitments, Stoppable-san," Sensei assured him. "I believe you will have a break in December?"

"Yes." Ron frowned. "You want me to come to Japan over Hanukkah?" He was barely going to make it home in time for the first sunset of the holiday as it was, and next year was going to be a real mess.

"The time is for you to choose, but I require your presence for two weeks during your holiday."

Ron did the quick calculations in his head and knew that he would at least have to miss New Year's Eve with Kim. However, if he worked this right, he could celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas Eve in Middleton.

"How about if I leave the day after Christmas?" he offered. "If I stay with you for two weeks, I'll still get back and have about five days before classes start." Of course, Kim would already have started her classes due to the slight differences in the academic schedules between the two institutions. However, he knew that what Sensei was asking him to do was important, and this looked like the best arrangement he could get.

"Agreed," said Sensei. "We will make the necessary arrangements."

"I still need to talk it over with Kim and my parents," Ron warned, and Sensei nodded.

"I understand. In the meantime, I assign you to meditate for at least one half-hour each day."

"Okay," Ron agreed readily. He'd been doing almost that much since the invasion, anyway. He'd had a hard time thinking that he'd killed someone that day, even if it was only two aliens who wanted to conquer the world, and even if he'd only been trying to defeat them. The bodies had never been found, though. While this was good for Ron's psyche, it also brought up other questions and concerns. Warmonga had proven to be very tough and resilient when Kim had faced her before, so it was possible that both she and Warhok had survived. They were without weapons or a ship, as far as anyone could tell, so if the Lorwardians were alive, they had to be somewhere on Earth, likely not too far from Middleton. That was certainly an uncomfortable thought.

It was hard to believe that people who shook the ground when they walked could remain undetected, but maybe they could use a lighter tread when necessary. It was also possible that they'd managed to salvage some of their technology, providing them with stealth and communications capabilities. There could be little doubt that they would both seek vengeance; the main question was whether they would call their fellow Lorwardians to mount a full-scale invasion. Ron shook his head, setting aside those concerns for a later time.

"I would also like to invite both you and Possible-san to be our guests for a month next spring, perhaps in May," Sensei continued. "There are things you can learn together, and I believe that will be the perfect time."

"Okay!" Ron answered, more enthusiastically, as Sensei faded out. Kim had come on a mission with him and Yori once, but to actually show her around the school and train beside her would be nothing less than badical. He thought she would jump at the chance, too. Tired but feeling more optimistic than he had earlier, Ron headed home for dinner.

* * *

Bridge night went well. Drakken and Shego arrived before anyone else because Mrs. Lipsky had intentionally invited them to come early. This allowed for a light supper before the rest of the guests got there, and they caught up, Drakken now finally able to tell his mother what he'd been doing with his life as well as his plans for the future. She grilled both of them with questions (mainly Shego), but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. Mrs. Lipsky seemed so ecstatic that "Drewbie" appeared close to settling down at last that she was willing to forgive a lot. Shego couldn't help wondering if the older woman had harbored suspicions that her only son was gay.

The best part of the evening was that Drakken and Shego were able to be partners. This group played for pennies, which made things interesting but not truly risky. As it turned out, the four years of working closely together was a tremendous advantage. They'd never noticed it consciously before, but each one of them had a number of non-verbal cues that the other just automatically understood. Therefore, by paying attention to each other's subtle reactions during the bidding, they could get a pretty good idea of what they had in their hands. The pair wouldn't want to play poker against one another, but their closeness served them well in this case. While they didn't win every game, they came out ahead at the end of the night and were on their way home shortly after sunset. It occurred to Drakken that ease of communication might be why bridge partners were often married couples.

Most of the bridge group was made up of such couples, in fact, some of whom (based on the conversation) had been together for 40 years or more. There were a few widows as well, making Mrs. Lipsky more at home in the gathering and filling out the tables. Drakken and Shego were easily the youngest people in the room, which obscurely made him feel a lot better about his age. However, he couldn't help looking at the older couples a little wistfully. Even with the cellular regeneration possibility, he didn't imagine he could live long enough for 40 years of marriage, but to only have a little of that kind of constant companionship was very attractive to him.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked suddenly while they walked. They had selected a different route home, and Drakken was really noticing, for the first time, the changes that had taken place in his hometown over the years. He'd had a couple of lairs near the city, but his forays downtown had largely been for some great plot or other, and he hadn't registered the details. Because his attention was divided, he'd continued moving forward for several steps before realizing that Shego was no longer beside him. He turned to see her standing stock-still on the sidewalk, her expression indecipherable in the artificial light cast by the streetlamps.

"What did you say?" she asked, and Drakken belatedly realized how his question must have sounded. He took a few steps back toward her, one vine stretching out ahead of him before he concentrated and reined it in.

"I wasn't – that is, I didn't mean…" he stammered, knowing he was right on the verge of babbling and feeling powerless to stop it. "I was speaking hypothetically. I was wondering if you ever thought about getting married, you know, eventually. Someday. To someone." With a Herculean effort, he finally managed to clamp his jaws shut, even as he inwardly winced. For him, this _was_ someday. He was no young man in his twenties who still had his whole life stretching before him. Although he often lost track of the passing time, he was fully aware that he would be 43 next month, and while Hollywood stars often were married to women half their age beyond that point in their lives, it was far less likely for a washed-up evil scientist embarking on a career change.

Meanwhile, Shego's expression had shifted slightly, but he still couldn't read it. If Dr. D had been able to read her mind, he might have been surprised to discover that she wasn't quite sure how she felt. Mostly, she was relieved. It had been scarcely a week since she'd been willing to admit that she loved him, and she certainly wasn't ready to walk right into the shackles of marriage just yet.

Still…she couldn't deny the slight twinge of disappointment, and that shocked her. At some level, had she already decided what she wanted for the rest of her life? Really, this had probably been a foregone conclusion a year ago. As usual, though, she shrugged off the discomfort and made a snarky comment.

"That's good, because that was the most pathetic excuse for a proposal I've ever heard," she said critically. She started walking again, and Dr. D quickly joined her, matching his stride to hers.

"Had a lot of them, have you?" he asked casually. Shego glanced at him sharply, wondering if he was making fun of her. But no, sarcasm was her shtick, not his, and he appeared to be completely serious. He likely thought she _had_ received plenty of offers, and while she was flattered, the only men who'd asked to marry her had done so in the bedroom, and _that_ didn't count.

"No, actually," she answered honestly. "But I do go to the movies on occasion."

They strode on in the gathering darkness for a few minutes without speaking.

"So, how _would_ you like to be asked?" said Drakken finally. "You don't seem like the sort of person who'd appreciate a mushy display."

Shego stopped again, pulling Dr. D's shoulder so that he paused as well. She turned him to face her and put her arms around him.

"You know, I wouldn't want this to get around," she informed him soberly, though a smile tugged at her lips, "but underneath the cynicism and sarcasm, I'm still a _girl_."

"Ah. I shall try to keep that in mind," Drakken answered as he bent to kiss her. When they broke away, a little short of breath, they clasped hands and resumed their walk home.

"Then again, I'm not all that traditional," she added, feeling buoyant and just a little giddy. "Maybe I'll ask him."

"Hmmm," he responded in that distracted way that indicated he was mentally working on something. Shego frowned slightly, wondering what he could be so occupied with. There certainly couldn't be any new world-conquering plot in the works. She momentarily considered asking but decided against it, her smile returning. For once, she found she could actually enjoy the suspense.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm making up dates for birthdays. There's no particular reason I decided to put Drakken's in July. I'm assuming Shego's was in the spring, since Drakken mentioned that he'd forgotten it in "Emotion Sickness," which wasn't too long before the prom in "So the Drama." (Technically, it was between Mother's Day and the prom in terms of production order, but that doesn't make any sense, so I'm sort of disregarding "Mother's Day" for scheduling purposes.)

Review Responses:

screaming phoenix: If I were mostly concerned with a winning sports tradition, I'd have gone with USC.;) I picked Michigan because I live in the state and am familiar with it, and I think the reason for the location will eventually become clear. Washtenaw Community College is in the vicinity, but I felt more comfortable making up my own. Here's some more D/S for you!

Katsumara: I figure Drakken's had enough nagging from his mother over the years about settling down and raising a family that it wouldn't bother him that much; just admitting it to Shego was embarrassing. As you know, I'm saving the action for later installments, which is why this story is categorized under Family/Romance.

Boris Yeltsin: Thank you. I do occasionally take requests, but I try not to make promises because I hate to disappoint people.

Pinky Jo Curlytail: Sorry I didn't cover much of bridge night, but I couldn't think of a way to make it very interesting. The whole genetic Team Go thing just popped into my head one day, and I thought it was logical.

CajunBear73: I wouldn't say Ron has a plan so much as a vague idea that might turn into a plan, given enough time. And yes, everyone's sort of laying the groundwork for the future. This whole story is going to be sort of a prologue – although a very long one.:)

BlackRose108: Thank you very much! I try very hard to keep everyone in character while stretching them a little. I guess we'll find out together how Kim reacts.

as roma supporter 10: Thanks!


	4. Family Dining

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: The writing went a little faster than I expected, so it's up on time after all. Don't be surprised if the next one's late, though. On the bright side, taking long weekends like this often gives me great ideas for my stories! Enjoy the holiday, for those in the States, and remember the fallen soldiers!

**Family Dining**

Ron was excited to tell his family about the invitations to Japan, but he recognized that he couldn't just say he'd received a spiritual message from halfway around the world. Fortunately, his parents had been at work all day, so he thought he could make it sound like he got a phone call. He still didn't have permission to tell them exactly what the foreign school taught, either, but he promised himself that he would get that from Sensei as soon as he could, even if it wasn't until December. He wasn't planning to make the place public knowledge, but he was tired of lying to his family.

He would have liked to break the news to Kim at the same time, but her shift wasn't over until 8:00, so she'd be eating later. Instead, as the Stoppable family plus Jim and Tim Possible sat down to dinner, he broached the topic.

"Great news, everyone!" he announced. "I got a call today from that school I went to in Japan. Yamanuchi, remember?"

"Yamanuchi! Yamanuchi!" yelled Hana from her high chair, causing everyone at the table to turn and stare at her. This girl who could barely utter two comprehensible syllables together was perfectly enunciating a long, unfamiliar word. Ron recovered first.

"Uh, you know, she's Japanese, right?" he tried to explain away her grasp of such complex sounds at her age. "Maybe those kinds of sounds just…come naturally to her. Heh heh."

"Maybe," said his mother doubtfully. "Anyway, what was this about Japan?"

"Well, they want me to go back for a couple of weeks in December. More cultural exchange stuff, you know. I hope that's okay with you." His mom and dad exchanged looks.

"When?" asked his father.

"I'd be leaving on December 26. They said they'd make all the travel arrangements and stuff."

"So you'll still come to our new house for Christmas Eve?" said Jim joyfully.

"Can we wrestle anacondas and go to the North Pole again?" added Tim.

"That was the best Christmas ever!" they said in unison.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoosha!" The twins did a high five, but Ron had no idea what for. He decided it was best to ignore them for the time being.

"Well, that's very nice, dear, but now that you're in college, why do you need to do that?" his mother wondered curiously. "Isn't Yamanuchi a high school or equivalent?" Ron started to sweat. Maybe it would have been better if Kim were here. He wasn't very good at lying to his parents. He absolutely _had_ to get Sensei to let him tell at least a little of what the school was about.

"And won't they be closed for the holidays?" added his dad.

"The schools in Japan are a little different," Ron answered quickly. "They don't have the same national holidays, and they cover more than our high schools do. Lots of, uh, math and science."

"Well, as long as you're here for Hanukkah," his mother shrugged. "I suppose it's all right."

"You're 18 now, and a high school graduate who'll be going off to college in the fall," his father added. "It's time you started making life decisions on your own."

And that was that. Ron felt much more like he'd crossed into manhood than he had after his bar mitzvah. It was a good feeling. It also got him thinking about some other life decisions he was working on.

He had some time to kill before Kim arrived, so he played with Hana, then busied himself in the kitchen. Kim didn't like to eat heavy at this time of night, and she'd have had a dinner break of sorts at the mall, but she usually came home hungry. Ron whipped up a chef salad and a fruit cup for her.

Kim came dragging into the kitchen while Mrs. Stoppable was putting Hana to bed, Mr. Stoppable was getting a little extra work done, and the Tweebs were doing…whatever it was they did when they went off together.

"Rough day, KP?" Ron asked as she threw herself into a chair. Rufus set out silverware and a napkin for her.

"Ugh, how do people do this all day?" she complained. "My feet are killing me!"

Now, Ron had seen her on her feet all day for cheerleading competitions and knew that she was capable of spending hours on end walking the mall or shopping, but he decided that discretion was the better part of valor and said nothing of those things.

"I know what'll perk you up," he told her instead, grinning while grandly presenting his culinary offering to her.

"Aw, Ron. You always know what I need. How do you do that?" She dug in with gusto, color returning to her cheeks after just a few bites. Ron beamed.

"Years of hero support, I guess." Well, it sounded better than sidekick. Kim, however, wasn't fooled.

"Ron! How many times do I have to tell you we're partners?"

"That might be true now, but it hasn't always been, and we both know that." Truly, he didn't care what he was called, as long as he got to be with her, both saving the world and as her boyfriend. Nothing else mattered. "Forget that. I've been waiting hours to give you the news!"

"What news?" Kim was all interest now. Ron leaned close and lowered his voice.

"Sensei 'contacted' me today," he explained. "He invited me to come to Yamanuchi over the Christmas holiday."

Kim found herself struggling. She knew she should be happy for his opportunity, and they'd be close all fall, but she still didn't want to be apart from him during their all-too-brief break between semesters. Furthermore, although she hated to admit it, it bothered her that he had this thing he would go off and do by himself. She _knew_ it didn't make sense. After all, he'd supported her through the years of kung fu training, cheerleading, and many other extracurricular activities, content to be on the sidelines while she was the overachiever. Now it was her turn to be supportive, and it was a role she was working very hard to play believably.

_I can do anything, _she repeated her motto in her head. _That includes being happy when Ron gets the chance to develop his own skills. I've always thought he deserved more credit than he gets, and letting him get out from my shadow now and then will help him do that. _She took a deep, centering breath.

"When? How long?" she asked, trying to sound bright and cheerful.

"Two weeks, starting the day after Christmas." When he said that, Kim got a little more optimistic. At least they could still have their Christmas Eve tradition. Ron wasn't done yet, however, and he continued. "That's not the best part, though!"

"No?"

"No." By this point, Ron was almost bouncing with excitement. "He also wants both of us to go there next spring, for a whole month! Probably in May."

"A month!" Kim brightened considerably. An entire month in an exotic location with her BF/BF? There was only one word for that: "Spankin'!"

"I know! Can you see it? Just you and me, training in the mountains of Japan? Well, you, me, and the rest of the school, but…you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," she agreed, grinning madly and pulling him in for a kiss. Two weeks without him in January was more than worth it to get a month next spring. Kim Possible was all about delayed gratification.

She happily finished her salad, thinking how strange and yet nice it was to be with Ron like this. Coming home, talking about her day at work, and having him make her dinner was awfully…domestic. And since she didn't have a home to go back to tonight, she'd be sleeping on the hide-a-bed in the den. In a way, she'd miss this when her house was rebuilt, or when they'd be living apart in Michigan next fall.

_What am I thinking?_ Kim interrupted her errant train of thought. _I'm only 18, I still have four years of college ahead of me, I want to start a career. I can't be thinking about… _But she was, and while it didn't weird her out as much as she might have expected it would, it was still a little scary. She leaned back in her chair, regarding the features of the boyfriend she knew so well: the slightly disheveled blond hair; the warm, brown eyes; the scattered freckles; the big but cute ears; the ready smile. She just couldn't help smiling back at him.

"What?" Ron demanded, wiping at his face self-consciously. "Do I have salad dressing on me?"

"No," Kim laughed. "You look like a million Bueno Bucks." As she helped him clean up the kitchen, though, she decided that she really needed some girl time that wasn't at work. She was building up an impressive account of stuff that needed to be spilled.

* * *

Saturday morning, Drakken and Shego were enjoying a leisurely breakfast when she asked a question she'd been wondering about.

"Why don't you ever talk about your father?"

"What?" The piece of toast Dr. D had been buttering slipped out of his hand, the only sign that he was taken by surprise. He retrieved it and went to work on it again, perhaps a little more energetically than was necessary.

"Well, we went to see your mom last night, and it just occurred to me…with all the stories you've told me about your childhood, you've never mentioned him."

"You _hate_ listening to stories about my childhood," Drakken said suspiciously.

"Yeah, but this time I'm _asking_ you. It's a perfect opportunity!" They gazed at each other for a few breaths before Shego broke eye contact and returned unconcernedly to her breakfast. "If it bothers you that much, fine, don't answer. Forget I said anything." She took a sip of her coffee. Drakken sighed, setting aside his toast and clasping his hands together on the table in front of him.

"The truth is, there's not much to tell," he said simply. "My father died in Vietnam when I was three. One of the earliest casualties of that conflict."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Shego felt like a complete jerk for forcing the issue, but he just shrugged.

"He'd already been there for almost a year, so I didn't really know him. My father is little more to me than a bunch of black-and-white photographs and a stack of letters."

"Your father was career military?" asked Shego incredulously. Doing the math, Mr. Lipsky had to have gone over before the draft went into effect.

"A Marine, no less. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Your mother never remarried." It wasn't really a question. There was no sign in Mrs. Lipsky's house that she'd had a husband more recently.

"No," Drakken confirmed. "I don't know if it was a conscious decision on her part, but she poured her heart and soul into me from then on. That was a…mixed blessing, to say the least."

"That's one way of putting it," Shego muttered, trying to let this new information sink in while Drakken went back to eating. She'd observed first-hand the way Mama Lipsky smothered her son, and now she had some insight into why. "I…really am sorry." That was true in more ways than one.

Drakken hesitated, chewing thoughtfully on his toast. He took a deep breath as he came to a decision.

"Shego, I've never told anyone this, but his death was what started me thinking about global domination. Not immediately, of course, but when I grew older, well, it occurred to me that if one person ruled the entire world, there'd be no more wars, and no one else would have to lose anyone close to them. If there were no more borders and complete sharing of resources, there'd be no need to fight over those things, right?"

Flabbergasted, Shego found herself unable to speak. If she'd known this about him a year or two ago, it probably would have been fodder for some serious mocking. Well, some of it, anyway. As an orphan herself, she wasn't going to give him a hard time about losing a parent. Regardless, in their current situation, she wasn't sure how to react.

"I know," he sighed into the pervasive silence when she didn't respond. "It was naïve and childish, and I really should have given up the whole thing years ago." People would always rebel against a dictator, no matter how benevolent he tried to be; history had seen that play out time and time again. Somehow, though, he'd never been able to bring himself to give up the fight. Not until now, anyway.

"Probably, yes," Shego agreed, tilting her head thoughtfully. "But then again, if you _had_ done the sensible thing ages ago, we might never have met."

"That's true, isn't it?" said Drakken, brightening noticeably. "Well, I suppose everything happens for a reason."

"I'm not so sure about the evolution of the platypus. I mean, really, what was the point of that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

"Anyway, this past week or so has been very nice, but we must get to work," said Drakken brusquely.

"Work?" Shego echoed blankly.

"There's a lot to do if we want to be out of here by the end of summer," he reminded her. "We have to inventory all of the lairs – or what's left of them – and the stashes." Truthfully, he hadn't completely been idle. He'd been spending a lot of time filling out patent forms, and a part of each day was dedicated to practicing control of his plants. Nonetheless, he couldn't do everything alone, and the sooner they got started, the sooner everything would be done.

"_All_ of them?" Shego hadn't quite grasped the magnitude of what they were planning to do.

"Well, I think we'll let the undersea one go," he amended. "The ocean has probably reclaimed it by now anyway. I'd like to dismantle what's left of the lairs and see if we can sell the pieces back to Hench Co."

"You still want to do business with Jack Hench?"

"He's just a businessman who happens to cater to villains," Drakken shrugged. "He has legitimate business interests, too, so I don't think there's any conflict. He might even be a good distributor for some of our products."

"So we can still do business with villains?"

"Why not? The advantage of being independent is that we can sell to whomever we want. We don't have to take sides. We can afford to be amoral."

"That makes sense," Shego conceded, feeling a little better about the whole going straight thing. Being neutral had its advantages. "So what's the plan?"

"I think we should get the spare hovercar out of storage to cover more ground," he replied earnestly. "There's a lot to do and little time. We have to decide what to let go and what to keep, and we should reorganize and probably consolidate."

"You once built a robot army in a day or so," she challenged, and he smirked.

"True, but even I have not yet conquered the space-time continuum. Even with two hovercars, the surface of the earth is a lot of area to cover."

"Yeah, okay. So what, you're gonna hand out duty assignments?"

"Of course not!" He looked affronted. "We're partners now. We'll divide up the areas however we want."

"What if we both want the same site?"

"Oh, for – I'm not terribly attached to any particular place. Go where you like!"

Old habits die hard, and Shego found that she still enjoyed annoying her boss-turned-boyfriend. At the same time, though, she acknowledged that the main reason she was arguing was that she wasn't looking forward to spending so much time away from him. If she understood the situation correctly, it sounded like they were going to spend most of each day apart, regrouping back here in the evening. She reflected that life was indeed strange. Eight or nine months ago, she'd wanted nothing more than to put some distance between her and Drakken, and now she had trouble imagining a day without him.

"All right; I'm game. We can divide up the world this afternoon." She grinned at her intentional wording, knowing that they'd once thought they'd be having this conversation about how he would delegate the administration of the world. Although Dr. D at first looked like he wanted to sulk over the reference, he eventually gave a weak smile, sharing in the joke.

"I think I'm going to rent out some warehouse space nearby, too," he added after a moment.

"What for?"

"It's a good central location to stockpile things. I'm also thinking of setting up one of our factories outside of town, and it would be handy to have a lot of the materials already here."

"And?" Shego prompted, sensing there was something else.

"All right! I want to set up a temporary lab. I know I don't _need_ to build anything right now, but…I don't know…I just feel like I want to have a place to…tinker."

_I can think of better ways to keep your hands busy_, Shego thought, but she wasn't quite sure how he'd take the suggestion, or even if he'd completely get it. This whole couple thing was still pretty new to both of them, after all.

"I guess a man has to have his hobby," she said instead, smiling understandingly. Shego suspected that he was still holding something back and might already have a particular project in mind, but she decided to let it go. "So, can we be expecting any more family visits?"

"It's possible that Eddie will drop in, I suppose," sighed Drakken, scratching his chin. "He was paroled last month, and he did make it to the UN. Of course, we ought to have plenty of warning if he does decide to crash our pad."

"Why's that?"

"Any vehicle he'll be driving will have an engine that can be heard for miles," he answered triumphantly.

"Oh, right. Good point." Maybe spending their days elsewhere wasn't such a bad idea. She wasn't all that eager to meet Drakken's cousin again. "Do you think he'll remember my name now?"

"Oh, he knows your name; he just chooses not to use it. He has some strange aversion to using people's names."

"Well, if he calls me 'Green Babe' one more time…" Rather than finishing the sentence, Shego ignited one of her hands. Drakken reached over and patted the other hand affectionately as he grinned at her.

"If that happens, my dear, I shall fully support you in whatever action seems appropriate."

Shego powered down and smiled back at him.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." She abruptly sobered. "I do love you, you know." She didn't say it very often, partly because she was still not that comfortable expressing her feelings and partly because she wanted to keep it rare and therefore more meaningful. As usual, his eyes lit up at the words, making her melt inside.

"Honestly, it's a surprise every time I hear it," he confessed. The conversation languished while they finally finished eating.

"I just have one request," Shego said when they were done.

"Yes?"

"Let's wait until Monday before we start wandering all over the planet. I'd still like to have my Sunday free."

"All right, but we should get the other hovercar today so the solar battery can charge all day tomorrow. What do you plan to do with your day off?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something if we put our heads together." With that, Shego leaned over and brought their heads very close together indeed.

* * *

Author's Note: I know; I couldn't resist the _Sky High_ reference. Sorry. I obviously made up all the stuff about Drakken's father. I just liked the idea that he actually had some basis for his ambitions. As for the platypus joke, I've probably been watching entirely too much Phineas & Ferb.

Review Responses:

screaming phoenix: One of your questions was answered right here, at least partly. Some of what I'm doing is laying the groundwork and dropping hints about what may happen in the future, in the hopes that I can get readers interested enough to follow the entire series, however long it ends up.

Neo the Saiyan Angel: I like walking a sort of middle ground in the D/S relationship that I think is fairly realistic. And let's just say that Shego wasn't thinking very clearly at that moment, or maybe she doesn't believe he'd find her worthy of so much of his mental energy.

Katsumara: Of course, the visits to Japan won't be until the Freshman Year installment, but I wanted to set it up. I'm looking forward to the three-day weekend, as time away from my computer often inspires me greatly. I wrote some of my best Avatar action scenes after such breaks.

kriitikko: Don't worry; I plan to continue this saga until everyone is sick of it and possibly beyond! I don't remember any pushing against the wall, though. Were you speaking metaphorically?

Boris Yeltsin: Nothing wrong with Go Fish! Bridge is sort of related to both euchre and hearts, as well as the English game of whist. Feel free to drop me any suggestions if they occur to you. You never know what will inspire me.

CajunBear73: I find that I'm enjoying the parallel relationships here, and I don't think I've seen anyone do the two couples quite this way. I hope the readers like it as well. While the four characters may relate to each other in very different ways, there are still similarities.


	5. More Visits

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: Why do I frequently have Drakken and Shego conversing over breakfast? I have no idea. I guess I just like the image.

**More Visits**

Unfortunately, Shego's lazy Sunday went wrong from the very beginning. In retrospect, she probably should have expected it, but things had been going so well since the invasion.

Shego was not really a morning person, so her first order of the day had been to sleep in. Therefore, being awakened by a very loud engine that sounded like it was right outside her bedroom window did not put her in a good mood.

"Oh no," she groaned, rolling over to look at the clock. 9:00 am. Entirely too early to be up and around on a Sunday. However, now that she was awake, there was nothing for it but to get up. Besides, she smelled bacon, probably the best aroma on earth to wake up to, which made her stomach growl. She padded to the kitchen and found Drakken on the phone, wearing a sour expression. A pile of bacon was sitting on a plate, and several slices of French toast were cooking on the stove.

"Oh, shut that thing off and come up, already," Drakken practically shouted into the receiver. The motor mercifully quieted a moment after he hung up, and he looked at Shego apologetically.

"Let me guess," she said dryly. "Eddie?"

"Who else?" Drakken's eyes swept her up and down. Surprisingly, it was not really a lascivious appraisal. It was more like a combination of respectful and appreciative, which was not an easy look to pull off. Shego felt her body temperature involuntarily rise a degree or two.

"I'm not really objecting to your appearance, but do you plan to greet him wearing that?" Drakken continued. Shego looked down, taking in the thin cotton tank top and pants she was wearing as pajamas.

"Ugh, no. I suppose not," she said, unwilling to give Dr. D's cousin any unnecessary reasons to flirt with her. She snagged a piece of bacon before she left, munching it on her way out the door. If Drakken's hand shook a little as he picked up the spatula to flip the toast, she didn't notice.

It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her in sleepwear before; they'd lived in the same lair for years. Such situations were rare, though, and she usually wore a bathrobe if she was up and around without being dressed. Besides, things were…different now. He was seeing her in a new way, and times like this made him wonder if he was getting in over his head.

Drakken managed to steady himself in time to hit the control to let Eddie come up. He took the toast off the stove before moving to open the door. Eddie burst in as though he were on wheels, going to his knees and sliding on the hardwood floor while playing air guitar. Heaving a sigh, Drakken shut the door behind him.

"Just in the neighborhood?" he asked conversationally.

"It's no accident, Coz!" Eddie exclaimed as he stood up. "I just had to tell you again how awesome it was that you saved the world! Seriously! I'm telling everyone I know, seriously."

"Um, thank you." Well, at least one member of the villain community didn't think it was awful that he'd switched sides like that. Then again, Eddie was family.

"And those plant things, taking your orders? I can't stop watching the video of that, dude. How do you do that, seriously?"

So Drakken explained how he had accidentally mutated himself and demonstrated the flowers that he could make come out of his neck.

Meanwhile, Shego pulled on a T-shirt and jeans and brushed out her hair before tying it back into a loose tail. She had long experience at making herself presentable in a hurry, so it was only a couple of minutes before she emerged to see Dr. D and Eddie in conversation.

"Green Babe!" Eddie chortled exuberantly when he saw her. She started to power up in irritation, but to her surprise, Drakken interposed himself between her and his cousin.

"She has a name, Eddie," he said calmly, yet with an undercurrent that sent shivers down Shego's spine. "We would both prefer if you would use it."

"Oh, sure thing, Coz, seriously," replied Eddie, looking abashed. "Sorry, Shego. I didn't mean anything. Seriously!"

"It's okay," she mumbled, shutting down her plasma as she moved to stand beside Dr. D. "Just don't do it again." She couldn't help being a little impressed and even caught off-balance by Drakken's behavior. She certainly didn't _need_ him to protect her, and she wasn't sure that was really the right word in this case, but having him step in on her behalf actually felt…kind of…nice.

It was also clever, she realized after a moment's reflection. Using a few words, he'd managed to maintain family harmony while getting his point across. It was nicely done all around.

From Drakken's point of view, his motives were entirely selfish. The place was rented, and he didn't want to be putting out fires or paying to replace things that got caught in the crossfire. Moreover, he remembered that Eddie had only seemed more enamored of Shego every time she attacked him. Drakken had to make it clear that Shego was _his_. He knew that his display of possessiveness was the result of a primitive instinct, but he was also firmly convinced that it was the only thing his somewhat boorish cousin would understand. This was confirmed when Eddie immediately took on the aspect of a subordinate wolf backing down from an alpha male.

"So, you two really are, you know…" Eddie left the question unfinished, but his meaning was clear. Drakken glanced to Shego for approval, and it was only after she nodded almost imperceptibly that he answered.

"Yes, we are," he confirmed.

"Gnarly, dude! Seriously!" Eddie caught his cousin in a bone-crushing but fortunately brief man-hug.

"Well, not that this conversation isn't riveting, but I'm starving," Shego drawled as she walked toward the kitchen. "I'm going to eat this breakfast Dr. D made me before it gets cold."

"You made her breakfast? Dudes don't make breakfast, seriously!"

"I _like_ to cook," Drakken replied defensively. He followed his girlfriend to the kitchen with his cousin trailing along behind him. "Besides, I was up first."

"Yeah, what is it with you Lipsky men, anyway?" Shego contributed. She was filling a plate for herself. "Are you always awake this early?" Except on the rare occasions when Dr. D was sick, she couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been up and ready to go long before she was. She knew that there were times, when he really got involved in a project, that he would forget to go to bed at all.

"Bacon? Excellent! Seriously!"

"Would you care to join us?" asked Drakken rhetorically, considering that his cousin was already helping himself. He poured some juice while he answered Shego's question. "I'm afraid so. We all tend to be morning people."

"Fabulous," she said sarcastically. She'd have to deal with that for the foreseeable future? Then again, there was something to be said for having breakfast made for you every day. But would the children inherit the early-riser trait? Okay, now she was just getting ahead of herself.

"Really, Eddie, are you ever going to outgrow these medieval notions of yours?" Drakken addressed his cousin in a long-suffering tone.

"Medieval? No way!" protested Eddie. "The Middle Ages were rank, dude! Just standin' under some babe's window and reciting poetry? What kind of lovin' is that? Seriously."

Drakken and Shego exchanged a glance that spoke volumes, and Shego smiled in spite of herself. If you just refused to take Eddie "seriously," he was actually pretty funny. She felt herself relaxing somewhat from the tension his arrival had caused.

"So, G-Shego," Motor Ed caught himself. "Tell me the truth. Did I ever have a chance? Seriously?"

"Nope," she said simply. There were so many things she could have added to that, like she'd rather pluck all of her body hairs out one at a time or have Princess hurl her into an electrical tower ten times in rapid succession, but she really was hungry.

"Yeah, figures. So when's the wedding, seriously?"

"Wedding?" Drakken sputtered.

"We've been together for what, two weeks?" Shego added. "What _is_ it with you people?"

"Whoa, sorry, seriously!" Eddie held up his hands in surrender. "Didn't know it was such a sensitive topic, seriously."

"We'll do this our own way," said Shego forcefully. "Preferably _without_ outside interference."

"Yeah, okay, I read you," Eddie replied, becoming uncharacteristically sober. He leaned toward Shego confidentially, although he spoke in a tone that could probably be heard through the entire building. "I've always been kind of a player. I like to stay free and unchained, you know what I mean? I always figured Drew to be more of the marrying kind, seriously."

"Thank you _so_ much," said Dr. D sardonically. That was certainly not what any guy particularly wanted to hear, but Shego found the description kind of cute.

Finally, Eddie had apparently said all he wanted to say, and he left, gunning the motor of his ride ostentatiously. Shego winced.

"I feel like I'm standing under a jet engine preparing for takeoff," she complained. "And yes, I actually do know what that's like."

"I'm sorry your free day got interrupted like this," Dr. D apologized, but she shrugged.

"It's okay. You put up with my brothers." She decided to be magnanimous and help him clean up the kitchen. "I was really surprised the way you got between Ed and me. You know, when he used my nickname again."

"Oh, that." Drakken couldn't tell if she was upset about it or not. "I hope you didn't…I just thought…it seemed right—" The fractured phrases stopped abruptly at the pressure of soft lips against his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear as he went into vapor-lock for a few seconds. That was definitely unexpected.

"Er, you're welcome," he said. When the dishes were cleaned, Shego stretched a little theatrically.

"Now that the family obligations are out of the way, I'm going to see if I can salvage the rest of this day," she declared. "I'm going to start by going back to bed. Do _not_ disturb me until noon. If you wake me up before then, the building better be on fire."

"I understand," he agreed, still a little bemused. It was not the first time he entertained the thought that he did not understand her, but it was the first time that he thought it might be all right.

* * *

Monday morning found Kim packing several changes of clothing, a set of mission gear, and various other essentials into a backpack.

"You sure you're okay with this, Ron?" she asked for probably the twelfth time. After work today, she would be going home with Monique and staying for a few days for some necessary female bonding.

"No worries, KP," her BFBF assured her, touched that she was so concerned about how he would feel about her needing some space. "I totally get that you need some girl time. You're kind of outnumbered here." Hana toddled into the room as though reminding everyone of her tiny, feminine presence. Ron scooped her up and gave her a raspberry on her bare shoulder, causing her to erupt into a cascade of giggles. "Yeah, I know you're a girl, too, but Kim can't really talk to you about big girl stuff yet."

"No, but I do hope we'll be friends someday," said Kim, smiling fondly. Ron had always been so good with children, maybe because he was such a kid at heart. It was one of those things that she had to admit he was better at than she was. Kim's interactions with children since she'd become a teenager had largely been disasters, from the Tweebs to trick-or-treaters to the soccer team. Maybe that was why she'd largely given up babysitting for saving the world. It occasionally made her wonder about her fitness to be a mother someday, not that she had to worry about that for a long time.

"Sha!" replied Ron. "You'll be like a big sister to her, I just know it."

"Sissa!" squealed Hana. "Sissa! Brudder!"

"See? She's calling you a sister already," Ron laughed. "Anyway, don't worry about me. When I'm not working or spending quality time with my best little sis here, I'm going to have Felix over for some serious Zombie Mayhem action. It'll be a bon-diggity time all around."

"Okay," Kim sighed, having mixed feelings. On the one hand, she was relieved that Ron had plans to get along without her. On the other hand, part of her wished that he would show just a little more regret about their brief separation.

_Geez, going control freak much?_ she sternly chastised herself. It was wrong to want him to be totally dependent upon her. There were times, as there no doubt always would be, when she wanted to go off and do her own thing. It was only fair, and indeed necessary, for him to have his own hobbies to pursue during those times. Switching gears to look forward to the coming quality time with Monique, she nuzzled Hana, kissed her boyfriend, and left.

Work passed quickly. Things weren't too busy, since it was a nice day, and most people were outside enjoying the summer weather. Some gossip was exchanged, although Kim saved the juiciest stuff for later.

Monique was excited to have her best girlfriend to hang with for a few days. She'd never completely understood the bond between Kim and Ron, but she'd learned to accept it. Oddly enough, she'd found their relationship easier to work around after they'd started dating. A girl and her man was something she could get a handle on. A girl and her male, platonic best friend? Not so much.

"All right, girl, spill," said Monique as soon as the two girls were alone in her room.

"What?"

"Oh come on! I'm dying to know whatever it is. I can tell you've had something on your mind all day. You gonna make me drag it out of you?"

"Yeah, you're right," Kim admitted, taking a breath. "It's just…I don't know exactly where to start."

"Duh, where you always start a story. At the beginning."

Kim smiled at her friend. Monique had a way of cutting right to the chase and making anything sound simple.

"Okay, I'll try. You know I've been staying with Ron's family for the last couple of weeks."

"Yeah," Monique nodded.

"Well, it just hit me the other night that…I could get really used to living with him. You know, talking about what happened to us during the day, having him make me dinner, sharing a home."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Monique pressed.

"Mon, don't you get what I'm saying?" asked Kim, frustrated.

"Of course. You're saying you've been thinking about what it might be like to be married to Ron. You sound like you think there's some kind of problem with that, but I'm not seeing it."

"Monique, I'm 18!" said Kim desperately. "I'm starting college in the fall. Don't you think it's a little early for me to be thinking this way?"

"If you were anyone else, I'd probably say yes," Monique admitted. "I mean, if I met a guy last year and started dating him, I'd want you to tell me I was crazy if I was already thinking about spending the rest of my life with him. You and Ron are different."

"How?"

"Girl, how long have you known each other? 14 years?"

"Almost," Kim conceded.

"That's longer than a lot of marriages these days," Monique pointed out. "You've been dating for about a year, and it's completely obvious to everyone else that you two are MFEO."

"Meant for each other?" Kim puzzled out the abbreviation with little difficulty. "Well, maybe, but how do I know that?" A part of her wanted reassurance that she wasn't crazy, that what she was feeling was real. Another part of her was afraid to get that assurance because it would be one less mystery in her life, one less adventure that lay ahead. That might sound silly, but it saddened her to see any of her future settled this soon.

"Look, he's stuck by you through everything, right?"

"Well, yes."

"And he'd do anything for you?"

"Absolutely," replied Kim, harboring no doubts on that. He'd even been willing to stand aside when she went gaga over other guys. When he'd found out she was in trouble, he'd left the job he loved at Bueno Nacho and his panic room in order to help. He'd gone off alone to foil Drakken so that she could enjoy Christmas Eve with her family. In short, he'd faced all of his most deeply seated fears to support her in this Team Possible venture she was so passionate about.

"Think about everything you guys have been through," Monique advised. "Saving each other's lives, saving the world; a lot of stuff most people never even dream they'll have to face. And you've been solid through all of that."

"That's true." The memories she'd already gone through cascaded into more and more. She even recalled the way Ron had stayed beside her when she'd lost her memory and forgotten that she was dating him. That must have been a very difficult time for him.

Essentially, Kim's doubts were not about his loyalty or devotion to her. Those things were abundantly clear. At base, she was worried that she wasn't good enough for him. She was a control freak and overachiever, always pushing herself and those around her to exceed their own expectations. She could be selfish and shallow, and deep down, she was afraid that some other handsome face might turn her head and cause her to hurt him irretrievably. Now that they'd been a couple, she knew they could never go back to being just friends again. That was why Ron had tried to pull away when she'd pursued him under the influence of the Moodulator.

So yes, Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, was scared. She had never really faced the fact that there were only two ways this could go: she and Ron could get married and live happily ever after, or they could split up and go their separate ways. There was no middle path anymore, and Kim was beginning to understand Ron's panic as he looked toward graduation.

Monique sat back and let Kim work through all of this. She didn't know exactly what was going through the redhead's mind, but some of it showed clearly on her face.

"Look at it this way," Monique said finally. "How much more do you really think there is to learn about each other? How many surprises that might affect the way you feel about each other?"

"Not much, probably," Kim conceded. She hesitated. "Mon, you're going to think this sounds so totally crazy."

"Hit me, girl."

"What if I'm not good enough for him?"

Monique stared at her friend for a moment or two, then burst out laughing.

"Are you serious? The man is so lucky to have you!"

"I know that's what things look like from the outside, but…the truth is, I've blown him off before. How do I know I won't do it again?"

When Monique saw that Kim was really in earnest about this, she sobered quickly.

"You _are_ serious," she realized aloud. "Well, you made it through senior year, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but we're going to college now. It's a whole different world."

"Ask yourself this – would you even have asked that question a year ago?"

Kim thought it over. Despite the whole sitch with Erik, she knew what the answer was.

"No," she confessed.

"That just shows how much you've grown up since then, doesn't it?" Monique pressed.

"I hope so."

"I know so," said Monique confidently. "You two are going to be fine. Make the fairy tale come true, girl! I get to be your maid of honor, right?"

Kim couldn't help but laugh at how quickly Monique had jumped to that conclusion.

"You know it!" Kim replied happily, unable to think of anyone else outside her family she would rather share her special day with, whenever it might happen. She felt better than she had for a while. Despite her protestations to Ron that graduation wouldn't change them, she suddenly realized that she'd been carrying a weight around without knowing it, a weight that Monique's words had lifted. They thoroughly enjoyed their time together, but at the end of it, Kim was ready to go back to domesticity in the Stoppable house.

* * *

Author's Note: Shego strikes me as having a lazy streak to her, and I would completely believe that she'd prefer to sleep in on her days off. I hope the girl talk was okay. I wanted to show Monique having a good outsider's perspective without being abnormally wise. The "vapor-lock" phrase is courtesy of my husband Bob.

Review Responses:

screaming phoenix: Thinking about the timeline of Drakken's life, the idea of his father being killed in combat just popped into my head. If he was lacking a strong father figure in his life, that could explain a lot! Yeah, a lot of domesticity and maturing going on.

Katsumara: Thank you. You know I love the shipping.

Boris Yeltsin: That would be "badical!" The Sky High reference was using the term "hero support" instead of "sidekick." The diplomatic route is pretty much where I'm going with Kim.

nutshak: Nice to see you again! The word is exquisite, but no matter. Thank you for following me into this new fandom!

CajunBear73: Very nicely put. I hope you enjoyed my adding Motor Ed and Monique to the mix here.

Pinky Jo Curlytail: True, but I think I found cashiering to be the toughest on my feet. I have to partially credit J. Michael Straczynski (creator of Babylon 5) with Drakken's world-conquering root motive. When Straczynski created the Shadows, he decided that they couldn't be just mindlessly evil; they had to have a philosophy that motivated them.


	6. Orienting and Disorienting

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: I should have mentioned last chapter that it was pretty much the last scene to fulfill Pinky Jo Curlytail's request from What Now that I show how Drakken and Shego's families react to their relationship.

I'm sorry that my update schedule over the summer will likely be a little erratic. I will try to post a new chapter within 10 days of the previous one. Just so you know, I am loosely basing Kim's college freshman orientation experience on my own at a small, private college. Any relation to an actual Big Ten orientation process is completely accidental.

_Shego: They don't want to hear you flapping your jaw, they want to read the story!_

_Liselle: I'm not flapping my jaw; I'm typing. They can always skip this part if they don't like it._

_Shego: Whatever._

_Liselle: Nnngh! Okay! On with the story!_

**Orienting and Disorienting**

The last weekend in June, Kim was again packing her bags. She and her mother were going to Michigan for college orientation, and Kim was planning to try out for the cheerleading team at the same time. Ron had decided to accompany them. His college did not have a specific orientation program, but he thought it seemed like a good idea to get the lay of the land. At the very least, he could get a tour. He also had some things to take care of that Kim did not.

As a freshman, Kim would live in a dormitory, though in later years, she could decide to live off-campus. Since community colleges didn't have dorms, Ron needed to look into renting an apartment. He wanted to be very thorough in his investigation of available options. His resources were limited, and he wanted to get the most out of his money. It would have been cheaper to have a roommate, of course, but he didn't really know anybody in the area. Besides, knowing that Kim would definitely be sharing space, he kind of wanted a place that they could go to be alone together once in a while. It didn't have to be large, as long as it had a decent kitchen and allowed pets.

In addition, Ron was planning to transfer to a nearby Smarty Mart, and this trip provided a perfect opportunity to see where it was in relation to campus and meet the managers face to face. He did not expect that his course load or extra-curricular schedule would be nearly as heavy as Kim's, so he hoped to put in enough hours to pay for his living expenses without having to dip too deeply into his savings. His parents were generously granting him a room and board allowance, but he couldn't count on that covering everything.

The group was actually flying commercial for a change, and, unsurprisingly, Ron slept for about half of the trip. Knowing that they would be landing at an airport instead of having to jump to their location allowed him to relax completely. Kim watched him for a few minutes in fond contemplation before sitting back to sip her soda at a leisurely pace.

"It's hard to believe we're doing this already," her mother sighed from her other side. "18 years can go by so fast."

"It seemed like a long time to me," Kim responded, thinking of all of the memories of her childhood, most of them including Ron in some capacity. She suppressed a grimace when she remembered how her father had compressed her life into several hours of video. That couldn't begin to cover the true meaning of the events in her life, especially considering that he'd somehow left out all mention of her dating Ron. That little detail had yet to be explained to her satisfaction.

"Oh, I know," Ann Possible agreed. "I felt the same way at your age, but it's a funny thing. The older you get, the faster your life seems to go by. When you find yourself starting to talk about multiple decades like it's nothing unusual, you'll understand."

Kim thought about that. While she knew, intellectually, that day would probably come, it was hard to imagine right now. She hadn't even been alive for two decades yet, and the way things looked to her, each day to come promised its own adventure and its own set of memories to cherish.

They landed uneventfully at the Detroit Metropolitan Airport and went about the business of renting a car to get them to Ann Arbor. Wanting to avoid the time and expense associated with checked luggage, all three individuals had managed to pack everything they would need for the weekend into their carryon bags, so they were fairly quickly out of the airport and into heavy traffic. A brief stop for some necessary snackage, and they were on the road for the last leg of their journey.

At last, they arrived on the University of Michigan campus, with the bustling city of Ann Arbor encroached all around it. Clearly, both the city and the university had grown organically, resulting in a somewhat blurred boundary where they met. Although the visual effect was odd, Kim recognized that it could be convenient to have so much food and entertainment available within walking distance.

While there were only a few students still here, taking summer classes or working on their graduate projects, she could envision State Street and The Diagonal as gathering places thronged with young people in pursuit of knowledge. The older buildings of the campus struck her as well, the brick walls somehow seeming imbued with more majesty and history than less than 200 years should have allotted.

It was no Harvard, yet the university had eminence enough. It had been established decades before Michigan became a state, when millions of buffalo roamed the Great Plains and most of the west remained wilderness. Kim was also not likely to forget that U of M was one of the first colleges to engage in what had been called "a dangerous experiment" at the time – allowing women to study alongside the men. Certainly, it was fitting for the girl who could do anything to add her name to the illustrious alumni who'd pursued their education here since.

Kim felt her heart racing with excitement as they parked and went to find the place where they had to check in. This was where she would spend the next four years of her life, and she was about to meet some of the people she'd share that with.

Since he was neither a student nor a relative, there were limits to the things that Ron could do with the Possible ladies. He could accompany them on the tour, watch the cheerleading tryouts, and participate in some of the group activities. They'd even been able to reserve him spots for most of the meals. He could not, however, attend the orientation meetings or, obviously, sleep in the dorm with them. Therefore, he had to get a hotel room nearby. This increased the price of his trip, but he still felt that it would be well worth it.

Since Kim and Ann would have little use for the rental car once on campus, it was agreed that Ron would be the primary driver until it came time to leave on Sunday. That gave him the ability to travel to Ypsilanti and back as needed and made it easier for him to occupy his free time. Fortunately, Rufus had come along for the ride, so Ron wasn't completely without company.

Check-in, a quick and general tour of the campus, and dinner went as smoothly as could be expected, with the nervous incoming freshmen gradually loosening up and getting to know each other. Ron unwittingly aided in creating a relaxed atmosphere at the dinner table by balancing his spoon on his nose, along with other displays of his essential Ronness. He was definitely a goof, but Kim appreciated his support in this unfamiliar sitch.

It was with some sadness that Ron took his leave that evening to find his hotel. He wouldn't be seeing his BFGF and .P until the picnic lunch planned for Saturday at noon (weather permitting). Still, he had plans for the morning, and he hoped that would make the time go by quickly.

* * *

Drakken and Shego set to work on their inventory, with Shego claiming the tropics and Europe and Drakken going everywhere else. His areas included more remote regions, such as the Arctic lair, which occasionally meant that he could only do one location per day. However, this was balanced by the fact that he also had the places closer to home, allowing him some schedule flexibility. They'd agreed that whoever was done with their assignments first would then assist the other in whatever remained.

Shego returned to the apartment on the last Friday of June after traversing the Mediterranean. The weather and scenery were wonderful, but she was still beat. By late afternoon, she was wishing she'd made an appointment with the Greek spa. Because she hadn't planned ahead, though, she was hoping that a long, hot bath would be good enough.

Her first thought upon entering the apartment was that she'd somehow walked through the wrong door. The place was full of flowers. They were on every available surface: the coffee table, the sofa, the entertainment center, the mostly unused knick-knack shelves. After a moment, however, Shego recognized that her key did work properly (she was absently withdrawing it from the lock), and that the flowers all appeared to be Drakken's.

At first glance, it hadn't appeared that way because the blooms were in all sizes, shapes, and colors. However, there were certain similarities to the ones she'd seen him command before. She stared at them all as she leaned against the door to close it behind her, flabbergasted at the variety.

Perhaps even more stunning than the appearance of the room was the fragrance. She thought she could detected a dozen or more distinctive floral scents, but instead of warring with each other, they blended delicately into a perfect whole, much like a well-rehearsed orchestra blends into one sound.

"He can even change the way they _smell_?" she murmured aloud. This clearly wasn't the work of a day. While the flowers themselves were obviously fresh, Dr. D had to have been working on this particular display for at least a week.

"Shego? Is that you?" His voice preceded him as he appeared from the kitchen.

"Did you – this – amazing!" she choked out. Her brain simply refused to work properly. Adding to the general disorientation she was experiencing, Dr. Drakken was wearing a suit. A nice suit, too, in a classic navy. It was clearly off the rack (a little tight at the shoulders), but still, he was making an effort. For her? Why? Irrelevantly, she made a mental note to get him some tailored clothing. If he was going to be a corporate executive, he needed to look the part.

"Do you like it?" he asked intently, but Shego could only nod dumbly. That seemed to be adequate, as he began to enthuse over his decorating while Shego tried valiantly to regain her equilibrium.

"Excellent!" he said, sounding half relieved and half triumphant. "I've been experimenting. Well, obviously, you can see that. You have no idea how much I had to eat!"

"Eat?" she said blankly.

"It's a basic law of physics, Shego; the total amount of matter and energy in the universe remains constant." Dr. D gestured dramatically around the room. "All of this matter had to come from _somewhere_."

"Right." Shego was starting to feel a little more like herself. "You know, you could make a killing in the perfume business."

"Hm, there's a thought."

A heavy silence fell. The obvious question that Shego should have been asking was "Why?" However, since she wasn't asking, and he wasn't explaining, they just stood there, staring stupidly at each other. Suddenly, Drakken took one of her hands in both of his.

"Shego, I – there's something I want to ask you," he began nervously. "This may seem a bit sudden, but, well, there's no point in really beating around the bush, is there? We've already known each other a long time, and I have no doubts about what I want, but I'll certainly understand if you…need some time…to think it over…"

"Spit it out, Doc," Shego urged. Some distant part of her mind was trying to tell her what was going on, but she couldn't focus on it. Maybe the flowers produced some kind of hypnotic or hallucinogenic effect Dr. D wasn't aware of. After all, if he was producing them, he would logically be immune.

"Er, yes." He got down on one knee, gazing up at her adoringly. "What I'm trying to say is, I love you, and I want to marry you. Do you? Want to marry me, that is?"

The world shifted slightly around Shego, and everything suddenly fell into place. She had just received her first genuine marriage proposal. Unfortunately, that understanding did not automatically prepare her to respond to it. She blurted out the first thing that popped into her head.

"Where's the ring?"

"I wasn't going to give you an engagement ring," Drakken replied, frowning.

"Why not?" Shego demanded, momentarily wondering if he didn't think she was worth it. Even as she was trying to reconcile that thought with the abundant care he'd obviously taken with setting up the evening, he was looking at her as though she'd suddenly sprouted a second head.

"In case you hadn't noticed, you have a tendency to melt conventional metals," he reminded her. "As it is, it's going to take me weeks to come up with a suitable alloy for the wedding ring, and since I wasn't figuring on a long engagement…you _will_ wear a wedding ring, won't you?"

Shego felt incredibly stupid. He'd obviously thought this through very carefully, thinking only of her. She wished that she could just back up and try the whole thing over again, but that was impossible. There was nothing for it but to try to clean up the mess she'd made of the situation.

"Yes," she said simply, answering both the original question and the one about the wedding ring. She gazed directly into his eyes, willing him to get the message. "I will."

Miraculously, he got it. Feeling like his heart was going to explode with joy, he stood up, put his arms around her, and kissed her. It was only then that he realized that he wasn't quite sure what to do or say next.

"Um, hungry?" he tried.

"Famished, actually," she agreed gratefully. She followed him into the kitchen to find the table draped with white linen and candles burning. Some covered pans were keeping warm on the stove. A bottle of champagne was chilling on the counter, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "That confident, were you?"

"Actually, no," Drakken confessed. "I was originally planning to have dinner first, but when I saw you…well, I was too nervous to eat anything anyway, and it occurred to me that the whole setting would give up the game."

"I feel really underdressed," she remarked, hesitating while Drakken pulled a chair out for her.

"You look absolutely perfect," he assured her. "Besides, there's no real reason to stand on ceremony when we're at home. You already said you're hungry, so let's eat." She couldn't argue the logic and didn't want to argue the compliment, so she sat down.

Dinner was delicious, a crusted whitefish with freshly baked rolls and seasoned summer squash and zucchini. It all went nicely with the champagne, and dessert was a light crème brulee, one of her favorites. Drakken had obviously not done a lot of their assigned work today, but given the results, Shego really couldn't complain.

"I hope you're not expecting the wedding to be this elaborate," she remarked as they lingered over the dessert.

"Not unless you want it to be. You are the bride, after all."

"Nah. I mean, can you really see either of us getting hitched in a church?"

"I don't think even Mother could keep a straight face for that," Drakken agreed. "I was thinking a civil ceremony with just a few people invited. Little planning necessary, and it could easily be done before we leave the country."

Shego only had to think about it for a moment before deciding she liked the idea. She only had a couple of conditions.

"As long as I get to buy a new dress," she said.

"Naturally."

"Not white!" they both said simultaneously. They smiled at each other.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Shego chortled.

"Excuse me?"

"It's…something I picked up," she grimaced, remembering that it was during her brief time as Kimmie's pal that she'd learned that game and that Drakken didn't know about that little episode yet. She switched topics for the moment. "Go City."

"What?"

"I want to get married in Go City. It is my hometown, after all."

"Well, I don't see why not," Dr. D replied thoughtfully. "Of course, it's over the state line, so we'll have to check on local marriage laws." Shego raised an eyebrow at him.

"_You're_ worried about legalities?" she asked incredulously. He grinned back, reminding Shego of the way he always looked when he was sure a plan couldn't fail.

"Believe me, Shego, this is one thing in my life that I want to make sure is absolutely, legally airtight," he said emphatically. On the surface, that didn't sound particularly romantic. Yet, knowing their history as Shego did, she thought it was sweet that he wanted to make it difficult for her to get away from him. She showed her pleasure by leaving her seat in order to give him a lengthy, satisfying kiss.

"Did I miss something?" he muttered bemusedly when she decided she was finished and went calmly back to her crème brulee.

"Probably. You usually do."

"Hey!" he pouted. He was so easy to rile up. And engaged or no, she still had fun doing it. Besides, she had easy ways to snap him out of it now.

"I love you," she informed him, realizing that she hadn't said that yet this evening. It seemed like something that ought to be said on the night one decided to get married.

"Well, that's a relief," he quipped, still pretending to be upset but not doing a very good job of it. "I'd hate to have gone to all this trouble for nothing." Then he dropped the pretense entirely, his earlier happiness bubbling easily to the surface again. "By the way, I love you, too."

* * *

Author's Note: Was that awkward yet cute enough for everybody? After much deliberation, I borrowed some of the tone of Drakken's proposal from the film _The Mirror Has Two Faces, _where Gregory Larkin (played by Jeff Bridges) waffles around using all kinds of math analogies. It occurred to me that Drakken might also be the sort to over-analyze certain things, and he definitely has a tendency to over-explain. I have no idea if Go City is in a different state, so I just made that part up.

Review Responses:

screaming phoenix: Yeah, a lot more D/S here. I'll probably start easing off from them as they go about the wedding planning, but I had a lot to set up between them. I do like that Monique's not a cheerleader, so she provides an outside perspective without judgment.

Katsumara: Ed is sort of fun, though harder to write than I'd expected. I thought you could just put "seriously" at the end of every sentence, but you also have to get the cadence and vocabulary right. I like writing Ron with Hana. They have a special bond.

Boris Yeltsin: OK, thanks.

BlackRose108: Maybe I've just been reading too many Drakken/Shego stories over the past few weeks, but I find the characters pretty easy to write. Anyway, thank you!

Writer Sage: I'm really sort of faking it with my version of Monique, but I'm happy you're enjoying my work!

anon: I had trouble following a lot of what you were saying; you're obviously more up on your comic book villains than I am. Regardless, I'm glad that you've found this story and seem to like it. Ed and Adrena Lynn, huh? That could be interesting.

CajunBear73: Well, Drakken kind of tends to be all over the place, doesn't he? I'm glad you liked my inclusion of Motor Ed and Monique. Most of the minor characters will likely make cameos in this story but may return in larger roles in later installments.

Pinky Jo Curlytail: Don't ask me; I'm the early riser who makes breakfast on weekends. It's so fun to write Drakken and Shego that I have to keep reminding myself that I filed this story under Kim/Ron. I can totally see Kim having some doubts about living up to the loyalty Ron's shown her over the years.


	7. Frugal Genetics

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: I've decided to be a little different and place Middleton in West Virginia. I know most people put it in Colorado, but there are contradictory clues as to its location, so you can imagine it just about anywhere in suburban America. There is one episode that shows Middleton Mountain in West Virginia, and the senior class was able to take a horse-drawn vehicle to a colonial village on the ocean in Cap'n Drakken in less than a day. This is a Ron-centric chapter.

**Frugal Genetics**

Ron was up early (for him) on Saturday morning, since he had quite a bit to accomplish. He partook generously of the continental breakfast at the hotel, bringing some food back to the room for Rufus. He didn't think the other guests or hotel staff would understand or appreciate a hairless rodent eating at his table. Ron quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face, and made a futile attempt to smooth down his cowlick. Within just a few minutes, the young man and mole rat were on their way to Ypsilanti.

They reached Ypsilanti Community College (YCC) by 9:00 am and found a parking spot near the admissions building. He wanted to check in there first, and he needed to make his first tuition payment and finalize his schedule. He handed over his parents' check with some relief; holding on to that much money on a single piece of paper made him a little bit nervous. Since YCC catered mainly to locals, they weren't set up to take remote payments by credit card, and the Stoppables were leery of sending that much money through the mail, especially since Ron was going there anyway. He'd been keeping the check, along with some of his spending cash, in a special traveler's pouch hung around his neck. A lot of people used money belts for that purpose, but he reasoned that he lost his shirt a lot less often than his pants, making the neck model more likely to remain secret and untouched.

Ron had been able to register for his classes online, but the payment would assure his place in them. After getting the receipt, the woman at the desk printed out his course schedule for him.

"Um, is there someone here who could show me around?" he asked.

"All three buildings?" the woman retorted sarcastically.

"Well, you know, if it's not too much trouble."

"Right." She half turned to the room behind her. "Becky! Got some fresh meat for you!"

"Meat? I don't have any meat," Ron objected. "Oh, wait. Do you mean, 'cause I'm gonna be a freshman and I'm made out of meat? Yeah, that's pretty good." He laughed nervously.

"Whatever." The woman waved negligently and went back to her romance novel.

"I'm Becky Wilson," said a new voice from Ron's left. He turned and saw a young woman that he guessed was a student here. She was shutting a door behind her, having evidently exited the office that way. Her light brown hair had a slight wave to it and was tied back into a ponytail. Deep blue eyes made a startling contrast, a light dusting of freckles spread across her nose and cheeks, and her ready smile displayed a set of dimples. "And you are?"

"Stoppable, Ron Stoppable. Incoming freshman."

"Yes, I gathered that," she replied, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ahem," came a small voice from Ron's pocket.

"Oh, and this is Rufus," Ron let Rufus out and raised him up on his hand. "My best bud." Becky started back initially, but then leaned forward, expressing some interest.

"Is he supposed to be pink like that?" she inquired.

"Yeah. He's a naked mole rat. Long story." He wondered if she might like to hear the rap about it sometime.

"Oh, how cute," cooed Becky, reaching out a finger to the precocious animal, who shook it politely with his front paws. "Clever, too."

"You have no idea," Ron concurred, proud and pleasantly surprised. Most people recoiled automatically when they met Rufus, especially girls. Even Kim had been a little weirded out at first, although they'd warmed to each other pretty quickly. "So, show us what there is to see."

Becky complied, indicating the other offices and the modest school library that shared the building with the Admissions office before leading Ron outside.

"Our library doesn't keep much in stock because it's pretty easy to get books and articles from the other universities in the area," she explained. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm from Middleton, West Virginia. Does it show?"

"Well, most of the kids who come here are locals, so we usually know each other by sight, even if we're not all friends," she answered. "You sort of stand out."

"Oh, well, never be normal," Ron shrugged. "That's my motto. I'm hoping to transfer to Michigan next year."

"Oh yeah? I actually just finished my second year here. I'll be going to EMU in the fall to finish my nursing degree."

"Emu?" said Ron, puzzled. "Isn't that the big, Australian bird that can't fly?" Becky giggled, but unlike so many others he'd known, she gave him the feeling that she was laughing with him rather than at him. It was nice, but somehow also a little disconcerting.

"You're funny," she asserted. "EMU stands for Eastern Michigan University."

"Right, of course. I was just joking with you," Ron tried to play it off. "So if you're done here, why are you still…you know, here?"

"A job is a job," she said, waving a hand negligently. "EMU's just down the street, so I might keep working here. The hours are flexible, and the pay's not horrible. I've got a second job for the summer."

Becky then proceeded to give him the grand tour. There were more than three buildings to the campus, but not many more. In addition to the office/library, there was one building for science, math, and technology courses, another for the fine arts and auditorium, and another that Ron privately dubbed the "Everything Else Building" or EEB. It was for classes in English, foreign languages, and social studies, among other things. It even had large rooms on the ground floor for physical education instruction.

The final place she took him to was the bookstore. It would carry all of the books he'd need for his courses as well as basic school supplies and team gear for several area colleges and universities. In addition to the bookstore, the building housed several study areas, computer terminals for quickly checking e-mails or the Internet, and a small café.

"Not bad," Ron complimented. "I could get to like it here." He'd also noticed a lot of apartment buildings and food places at strategic locations around the campus to serve the students and faculty. The outlook was promising indeed.

"It's a good starting place," Becky agreed. "The bookstore probably won't have all of your books in yet, so you're better off waiting until you come back to start classes. The lines will be long, though, so try to get here a day or two early." Ron nodded absently. He didn't have room for much in his modest luggage anyway, and he'd want to get here early to get settled into whatever apartment he chose.

"Well, thanks a lot," he told her. "I think that's it."

"All right," she replied brightly. "If you need anything else, feel free to look me up. Becky Wilson. The admissions office has my info. Don't forget!" She gave him a wave and walked away, but the look she gave over her shoulder made Ron feel a little like she was hungry, and he was a freshly made Naco Grande. He shook the feeling off; she'd been perfectly nice the whole time, so he was probably just imagining things.

He would have liked to check out the apartment situation, but he needed to get over to the Smarty Mart to meet the manager if he was going to make it back to Ann Arbor in time for lunch. He made a note of the locations of a few "For Rent" signs and jotted down some phone numbers. Then he and Rufus stopped for some nutritional fortification and were on their way.

The Smarty Mart was conveniently located about halfway between Ann Arbor and Ypsilanti, right off the highway. Several strip malls were arranged on either side of the street, and the economical superstore provided the anchor for one of them. Ron found it easily, went to the information desk, and asked for the manager on duty. While waiting, he looked around, taking in the familiar layout. Some people thought it was boring that all Smarty Mart stores were set up the same way, but Ron found it comforting.

"I'm Carl Bolt," said a man in a manager's uniform as he approached. He was probably in his mid-forties, wearing a thick, dark moustache. His black hair was graying at the temples, although most of it seemed to have preferred to give up and fall out instead, leaving a large bald spot on top. "My specialty is hardware, but I'm also the manager on duty."

"Nice to meet you," Ron replied politely as they shook hands. "Ron Stoppable. I was hoping to work here while I'm in town for school, starting in August." He was actually fairly certain that this had already been arranged between the two stores, but it didn't hurt to sound humble in these situations, and he definitely didn't want to step on any toes.

"Stoppable, of course. We've still got to get a few signatures, but I don't think there will be a problem. Let me show you around." They discussed some of his schedule availability and his previous work experience while they walked. Ron tried to gloss over all of the jobs he'd been fired from last year.

As they approached the pet section, Ron felt a strange tingle going down the back of his neck. Maybe it was the fact that it was his section back home, or maybe it was being more in tune with the Mystic Monkey Power, but he could sense that the animals were nervous.

"Something's wrong," he murmured, slowing down to a more sedate pace. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than there was a commotion by the main entrance. Ron dashed back the way he'd come, followed by the manager, and stopped again as a very strange sight greeted him.

A panda/kangaroo hybrid was hopping through the store, scattering customers as it bumped unconcernedly into displays and people alike. Riding on its back were a plump, brunette woman and a nondescript man. In a moment, Ron recognized them as DNAmy and Frugal Lucre.

_Wow, KP would love to have one of those, _he thought, knowing that Pandaroo was her favorite Cuddle Buddy. Then he added, as Kim no doubt would have if she'd been there, _Head in the game, Ron._

"Mr. Bolt, call the police," he advised the manager, who was standing and gaping open-mouthed at the scene. He scurried away as though happy to be given instruction. "And animal control," Ron called after him. He then moved to meet the intruders. "DNAmy. I see you gave up the gorilla limbs."

"It's Dr. Hall, if you please," she said primly. "Monty didn't seem to like my ape body, even though he wanted to be part monkey. Hypocrite! I'm working on a new design."

"So what do you need Francis for?" Ron demanded, stalling for time as he tried to come up with a plan of attack.

"Nobody knows Smarty Mart like him," she answered, as though it were obvious.

"And the best bargain is free," Lucre added. "Pet department, aisle 43." They began to hop in that direction, panicked shoppers moving to get out of their way. Ron could only stand there, frozen with indecision. He didn't have any gear with him, and Kim was busy, even if he'd been able to both contact her and get her here immediately. He had only himself, Rufus, and whatever Smarty Mart had to offer.

_Note to self, _he thought. _Providing a distraction only works when you have a partner to back you up. _Stirring himself into action, he took off after them, Rufus leaping out of his pocket and scampering ahead. _Man, it would be nice to have four legs!_

By the time he arrived, Lucre had jumped down and was opening cages. He grabbed some of the animals, but others were running free, and it felt to Ron like Artie Smarty all over again. The pandaroo was scooping up any pets that got near it and dropping them in its pouch, making better use of its paws than Ron would have thought possible. Ron took a flying leap onto the hybrid creature's back, knocking DNAmy onto the floor. He grappled with her, grimacing. He _hated_ fighting women. It just felt so…wrongsick. That was one of the many reasons that he'd always been happy to let Kim take the lead in situations like this.

DNAmy was stronger than she looked, perhaps a residual effect from her gorilla body, and he'd just managed to get her pinned when he was kicked forcefully from behind. Ron went flying into an adjacent aisle, knocking down some shovels as he slammed into a display and narrowly avoided getting impaled on a garden rake. The pandaroo was sitting balanced on its tail, and Ron realized that it must have been those powerful feet that he'd felt. He decided to take a moment and try tapping into the Mystic Monkey Power. Maybe it was time to see if he could make it work when it wasn't a dire emergency. He didn't think he would need the full extent, but a little help would be welcome. He felt the tingling throughout his body that signaled that his summoning had been successful, and he took two deep breaths to center himself so as not to lose it.

Unfortunately, that was one breath too many. By the time he emerged from the aisle, glowing with a faint blue nimbus, DNAmy was pulling Lucre up onto the pandaroo, and Lucre tossed a baby alligator right into Ron's face. His reflexes were keen enough to catch the little thing in midair, at which point it attempted to bite his nose off.

"Ugh!" he complained aloud. "Why do we even _carry _these things?" He ran over, placed the alligator into a tank, and slammed the lid shut as quickly as he could before racing in pursuit of the hopping hybrid. He got it in sight just in time to see an extension cord be abruptly pulled taut across an aisle, tripping the pandaroo and sending it and its passengers sprawling.

Ron winced a little, hoping the animals in the pouch weren't hurt. He didn't question his luck, however, using his monkey power to take two large bounds onto the pandaroo, clambering onto its back on all fours. Hopefully, the police would be here soon enough to apprehend the two humans if he could get this thing under control. He landed a super-powered punch onto the back of its neck, and though it bucked fiercely, it did not go down. Ron tried to hang on as it tried to shake him off, but though he had the strength and agility of a monkey, he still lacked the proper limbs for superior climbing. He held on gamely for about ten seconds before he was thrown off. He saw Frugal Lucre trying to edge away.

"You stay here," Ron demanded, and Lucre merely nodded meekly, curling into a sitting position. DNAmy was nowhere in sight, but Ron had other problems.

The pandaroo charged him, and he leapt to meet it, clinging to its torso with his legs as it enclosed him with its panda forepaws. For all their cuddly appearance, Ron learned that pandas were amazingly strong. It wrapped its paws around him and began crushing him against its body. Ron tried to punch it, but it didn't seem to feel anything. There were several unsettling cracks from the vicinity of his ribcage, and his lungs were struggling to get enough air. He felt the MMP slipping away as the lack of oxygen started to affect his focus.

Suddenly, he became dimly aware of swarming bodies all around him, climbing up the pandaroo's fur. They started biting, scratching, using whatever weapons nature had given them to pester the large freak in their midst. The pandaroo was forced to release Ron in order to beat down this new threat. Ron dropped to the ground and took a deep breath. He didn't have time to ponder why all of the pets had come to his rescue, but he was grateful. Besides, the pandaroo's tactics had given him an idea.

Summoning his power once more, he again leapt onto the hybrid's back. This time, he wrapped his legs tightly around its thick neck. It tried to beat at him, but its forelegs weren't really designed to reach its own body, and the added distractions of the escaped pets meant that its attention was divided. After what seemed like an hour but was probably only a minute or so, it collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Cautiously, Ron unclasped his tense, sore legs and got down.

All things considered, the scene before him could have been worse. Only a few displays had been knocked down, and the place seemed to be emptied of customers (well, it _was_ where smart shoppers shopped). Rufus scampered up to Ron, followed by another naked mole rat.

"Two Rufuses?" asked Ron, reaching out to take one in each hand. Then he noticed that the second one had a slightly more delicate bone structure. "Wait a minute. You're a female." He looked narrowly at them. "Hey, were you the ones who tripped the pandaroo?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Rufus answered eagerly. The female either couldn't speak or was shy. Still, she must have been smart to understand Rufus and help with his plan.

"Well, nice work, little buds!" Ron looked to the girl mole rat. "Would you like to join our family? I guess it's time Rufus had a mate." He set them down to discuss the matter as Mr. Bolt returned with the police. Frugal Lucre and the pandaroo were taken into custody, but it looked like DNAmy had escaped. After making a statement to the police, Ron called Kim.

"Hi, KP? I might be a little late for lunch." He went on to give a brief description of what had happened.

"Wow, Ron!" she exclaimed, and he wasn't sure whether she was impressed with him or disappointed to have missed the action. It was probably a combination of the two. "You rock! This might be your greatest solo mission yet!"

"Yeah, but I sure missed you," he said.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I'm sorry I missed the action, too."

"And DNAmy got away."

"Still, getting Frugal Lucre and a mutant is a good day's work."

"I guess." Ron sighed. "Anyway, I'm going to stay and help round up the animals and clean up the store. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."

"Get those ribs looked at, too," Kim admonished him sternly.

"Yeah, okay." An EMT had reported to the scene, so there wasn't really any reason that Ron couldn't get a quick evaluation, but he hoped to avoid having to go in for an X-ray. He hung up the phone regretfully and went to get his ribs checked. The EMT told him that he only had some stretched tendons, so he got wrapped and was on his way. He would probably be wishing for some pain medication by morning, but for the moment, he could live with it.

He then helped Mr. Bolt and a few hardy employees who were still around to get the animals back into their cages, except the female naked mole rat. When the job was done and the store reasonably tidied, he held her up.

"I'd like to buy this one," he told Mr. Bolt. "Can someone here ring me up?"

"Just take it," the manager said wearily. "It's the least I can do. You saved our pet department!"

"Oh, well, it's my department back in Middleton, you know," explained Ron humbly. "I feel sort of responsible for it."

"In fact, how would you like to be an assistant manager?"

Ron blinked, surprised, and fleetingly wondered if this was how Kim felt when people she helped offered her favors.

"Wow, that would be badical, Mr. Bolt!" he replied. "But I'll only be here for the school year, remember?"

"That's not a problem," the store manager assured him. "I'll get the paperwork sent over next week. You'll have the pet department."

"Thanks!" Ron said, shaking the man's hand enthusiastically before he left. Despite the chaos, he was feeling pretty good. He'd apprehended one criminal and foiled another, and on top of that, the hourly wage of an assistant manager was considerably higher than that of a lowly employee. That should help his financial situation considerably.

"All right, you two, buckle up," he advised his two pets. "I want to tell KP the good news in person." He frowned. "Rufus, we're going to have to give your new mate a name." He was sort of stumped on that. Rufus had once been the name of Ron's imaginary friend, so it had been an easy decision to apply that to his first pet. Rufus chattered thoughtfully but didn't seem to have any good ideas. During the drive to Ann Arbor, Ron listed off a bunch of girls' names, but neither Rufus nor his female companion seemed to like them, and he finally gave up.

"We'll let Kim name you," he decided. "After all, we're all going to spend a lot of time together, right?"

When Rufus gave the thumbs-up sign, the other mole rat followed suit. She did seem to be a quick learner.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry again, but life got in the way last week. At least you got a Drakgo story in the meantime. I've also got several ideas for _Sonny With a Chance_ after watching the two-part Falling for the Falls episode, and I know that's going to distract me if I don't start getting them typed out. I'm planning to try to alternate weeks, one week KP and one Sonny, so that I'm at least publishing something every week. With luck, some of you follow that show as well. On the plus side, I've got almost two pages of the next chapter written already because I decided they didn't fit into this one.

And Ormagedon, if you're still out there, Becky Wilson's for you. It might not be exactly what you were envisioning, but it's along the same lines.

Review Responses:

screaming phoenix: The wedding won't happen for a while; I still have some things to get through before then. I at least focused on Ron this chapter, and I'll try to get some more Kim/Ron in soon. Thanks; I kind of like Team Go, even if they're kind of underdeveloped.

Katsumara: Hm. I'm not sure that going into detail is a compliment, but I'll thank you anyway. You did know I was just teasing you earlier, right? By the way, thanks for inadvertently giving me the "emu" idea; I think it worked out pretty well.:)

Boris Yeltsin: Yes, they are. I'll keep the Japanese villain in mind, and I'll put Debt of Honor on my next library list.

kriitikko: Sorry I had to cut Drakken and Shego out of this chapter, but Ron's part got too long, and there are others who've been clamoring for more of Kim and Ron. D/S will lead off the next chapter!

anon: I'm not really thinking that far ahead at this point, and I wasn't planning to do any crossovers with this series.

CajunBear73: Well, Shego seems to have come to care for Drakken just the way he is, so it's not that surprising that he can be successful, even meandering around a bit before he gets to the point. Thanks for reviewing!

Pinky Jo Curlytail: I guess the ChicaGO thing sort of makes sense, but it was weird that Go City seems so insular. I mean, Kim had never heard of either Team Go or the city's particular villains until visiting there, and nobody there seemed to know much about the outside world.

savingkp: I'm working on it! Really!


	8. Big Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: This chapter is almost entirely Drakken and Shego. I had a lot I wanted to cover before I largely leave them to their own devices. I'll return to them from time to time, but I expect their scenes to be fairly brief.

**Big Plans**

Drakken and Shego decided to enjoy the evening with the engagement as their little secret, but on Saturday morning, they knew it was time to spread the news. After breakfast, they sat staring at the phone.

"We have to call them," said Shego.

"I know," said Drakken, but neither of them moved to do so.

"We should come up with a wedding date," Shego suggested. "Then we can give them all the information at once."

"Good idea!" Drakken brightened at the thought of putting off their task a little longer. "I was thinking the second week of August."

"Works for me. Any particular reason?"

"Convenience, mostly," he admitted. "We should have everything wrapped up here by then, take our honeymoon in the Bahamas, and go right from there to wherever we decide to live."

Shego processed that for a few moments, then looked at him quizzically.

"Let me get this straight. You want to look at real estate on our _honeymoon_?"

"I'm not 21 anymore, Shego," he replied bluntly. "The chances are good that we'll need _something_ to occupy at least part of each day. We might as well do something useful." Shego was a little startled at his frank appraisal of his stamina, but that didn't prevent her from having a ready comeback.

"Lounging on the beach isn't good enough for you?" she commented.

"You know I can't sit still that long."

"True." She paused as something else occurred to her. "That reminds me, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Drakken made a face.

"I want to stop having them," he declared. "I think I'll just stay 42 for the next 20 years or so."

"I'll go with that, as long as I can stop at 29."

"Done." It was a little like their past contract negotiations, and Shego smiled. She got up to find a calendar.

"Did you have a particular day in mind?" she asked as she flipped to August and came over to him so they could look at it together.

"How about Thursday?"

"A Thursday wedding? Isn't that kind of unusual?"

"Yes, but it will make it that much easier to get everything arranged. The date's not likely to be in demand." Drakken shrugged. "Anyway, it's not like we really know anyone who does the weekday 9-to-5 gig."

"Can't argue with that. August 10th it is. Who's going to be your best man?"

"Eddie, I guess."

"Seriously?"

"Nnngh. Very funny. He's family, at least, and it's not like I have a lot of friends," Drakken pointed out. "Who else would I ask? Duff Killegan?"

"Nobody is wearing a kilt at _my_ wedding!" Shego protested.

"Agreed. I confess to being quite curious about who you plan to ask to be your maid of honor?"

That brought Shego up short. She had no sisters, and she wasn't exactly awash in female friends. Women, she had learned, were in the minority in the villain world, and she hardly even knew most of them. Electronique was out for obvious reasons. DNAmy would just be too weird, especially as she and Dr. D were both considering getting her professional advice eventually. Adrena Lynn? No. Camille Leon? Definitely not. All at once, she was struck by inspiration.

"There was this girl at Kimmie's school who might be perfect," she said, trying to remember the girl's last name so she could look up her phone number. "Just enough attitude, and there's no way she'll look better than me."

"Nobody could possibly look better than you," responded Drakken almost automatically, well trained already. Then he frowned as he caught up. "Would you mind telling me exactly _how_ you know Kim Possible's classmates?"

"Uh…yeah…about that. I have a confession to make." Shego shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Really?" Dr. D folded his hands in front of him and leaned forward, all attention.

"Remember, a couple of months ago, when you couldn't open that pickle jar?"

"Yes."

"And you couldn't find me to help you?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's a long story, but this old enemy of Team Go tricked my brothers and me and zapped us with an Attitudinator. She wanted to make us all into her evil henchmen, but she didn't know that I was already evil, so it made me good."

"Ah." Drakken was starting to see where this was going.

"I obviously couldn't come back to you in that condition, and being good, I wasn't really sure I wanted to. I mean, you remember when the same thing happened to you, right?"

"Of course," Drakken sighed. "I didn't want to be evil again. I had to say good-bye to the naked mole rat." Suddenly, he brightened. "Wait! Now that we're reformed, I can be friends with Rufus again, can't I?"

"Do you think we could get back on topic here?" Shego snapped irritably.

"Yes, yes, please go on."

"Well, I stayed with the Possible family for a couple of days, and I was a substitute teacher at the high school."

"You know, even with your bad mojo gone, I find that hard to imagine." Drakken's brow furrowed as he recalled something that had happened while he'd been enjoying his pickles. "That man who came to the lair and tried to serenade you…"

"Steve Barkin, vice principal of the high school," she admitted. "We…went out once or twice." Despite her new honesty policy, there was no way she was going to tell Dr. D that she'd actually gone on a double date with the princess and the buffoon. There were some things that were better left unsaid.

Drakken, meanwhile, was wondering whether he should be jealous. That was his initial, automatic reaction, but he remembered that she had sent the dogs after the man after he began singing. Besides, she'd agreed to marry _him_ just yesterday, hadn't she? He already knew she'd nearly left him for Martin Smarty not so long ago, and he'd long been aware that she was no nun. The past was the past, and looking forward rather than backward was something that Dr. Drakken was generally very good at.

"My point is, that's how I know that Kimmie's rival in cheerleading was Bonnie…Bonnie…Rockwaller! That's it!" Shego announced triumphantly. "Did this place come with a phone book?"

"Look it up on the Internet," Drakken advised.

"Good idea." She began firing up the laptop. "In the meantime, you should call your mother."

"Yes, I know." He deliberately punched the number and gave his mother the news. He didn't even need to put it on speaker to share the conversation with Shego as Mama Lipsky practically screamed into the phone.

"My Drewbie's getting married! I can't wait to tell everyone! Where? When?"

He gave her the details, and she complained about having to go all the way to Go City. At that point, Shego stepped in.

"It's traditional for the bride to choose the location," she put in, which smoothed things over considerably. Somewhat surprisingly, Mama Lipsky asked to speak with Shego, and after the two of them chatted, the first of their family duties had been discharged.

"Why does your mother always ask me if I'm taking folic acid?" demanded Shego. "That has to be the third time." Drakken looked away and muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?" she prodded, and he cleared his throat.

"Folic acid is a recommended vitamin supplement for all women of, er, childbearing age," Dr. D explained, sounding almost as though he were reciting from a textbook. "It prevents miscarriages and some birth defects."

"Oh." She really should have known it would be something like that. "No _pressure_. And you know this how?"

"I have wide-ranging interests," he replied loftily before swiftly changing the subject. "You have to call Go Tower next."

"Can't you call Eddie instead?" she complained.

"We agreed; closest family first, then witnesses."

"Oh, fine," she said, grabbing the phone. She talked to Hego and trusted him to pass the word to the others. He seemed abnormally excited, but Shego had to admit that the call was relatively painless. He'd even suggested that they plan the wedding for late morning and have everyone over to Go Tower for lunch afterward.

Then it was Drakken's turn again, once more calling an unnaturally loud relation. Meanwhile, Shego found the Rockwallers' number online and jotted it down. Eddie told Drakken that he'd be happy to be his best man, since he'd be able to cross state lines again by August.

"So, when do you want to have your bachelor party, dude?" asked Eddie enthusiastically, while Drakken held the phone about six inches away from his ear. Really, it was a wonder he didn't have hearing loss. Then again, with as much time as Eddie spent around noisy engines, he was probably loud because he couldn't hear himself otherwise.

"My what?" Drakken responded blankly.

"The bachelor party! It's the most gnarly part of the best man's job, seriously!"

"Oh, please don't." He could not even fathom what his exuberant cousin would come up with, but he was fairly certain he wouldn't enjoy it.

"I have to, Drew! More importantly, I want to. It'll be fun! Seriously!"

"Eddie, I've been a bachelor for more than four decades," Drakken made one last-ditch effort. "I'm not going to miss the single life."

"Come on, Cousin; it's tradition! Seriously!"

Drakken groaned but couldn't see any way out of it. Almost as frightening as what Eddie might be planning was whom he would think to invite. Maybe he'd be willing to keep it just the two of them. That should at least keep the torture to a minimum.

"Oh, all right," he gave in. "I'll give you two hours some evening, and I'll get back with you on a date."

"Radical, dude! Later!"

It was with considerable relief that Drakken set down the receiver. His family obligations were taken care of. If he and Shego decided they wanted anyone else to come, they'd just receive invitations by mail. If Eddie was coming, though, he supposed he ought to invite Uncle Jim and Aunt Sally as well. They'd need to put a list together soon.

"Bachelor party, huh?" said Shego, having evidently heard at least some of the conversation. They moved to switch places so Drakken could get on the computer and Shego could use the phone.

"Apparently." Drakken paused, wrinkling his nose. "Maybe we can coordinate so you have a bachelorette party on the same night."

"What makes you think I'm going to have one?" Shego shot back. "It's not as expected for women."

"Maybe not, but it seems to me that you'll have many more reasons to regret getting married than I ever will."

"You know, sometimes, you say the sweetest things."

"It's only the truth," Drakken protested.

"Still." She gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Anyway, I have four brothers. It's not like I've ever really been into the whole girl-bonding thing. Besides, who's going to throw it? Bonnie and her cheerleader pals? I mean, they can't even _drink_. What fun is that?"

"Suit yourself," Drakken shrugged. "All I know is, I am _not_ doing this the night before the wedding. There are just too many things that could go wrong."

"Good plan," complimented Shego as she dialed the number she'd found.

"Rockwaller residence," announced a snobby, female voice.

"Hello, is Bonnie there?"

"BONNIE," the other voice shouted, not even bothering to cover the phone. Fortunately, Shego had heard the intake of breath and taken the precaution of distancing herself from the phone. What was it with everyone having no volume control today? After a brief exchange Shego didn't quite catch and a few random noises, another voice came on.

"This is Bonnie."

"Hi, Bonnie. I don't know if you remember me, but I was a substitute teacher at your school a little while ago. Miss Go?"

"Oh, yeah. You and K were hanging out for a while. Aren't you really that supervillain, Shego?" At those words, Shego grimaced. The girl was apparently smarter than she looked.

"Yeah, that's me," she admitted. "I'm retiring from the villain business, though."

"I guess that makes sense. I saw that you and the blue guy helped K and her weird boyfriend stop the aliens from taking over. What was _with_ all that, anyway?"

"Long story," replied Shego, reflecting momentarily on the fact that she wasn't the only one who had nicknames for Kim Possible or thought Ron Stoppable was weird. "Bottom line, the 'blue guy' and I are getting married, and I need a maid of honor. You interested?"

Drakken looked up and mouthed "The blue guy?" at her, but Shego waved at him to leave her alone.

"Isn't he, like, ancient?" Bonnie asked irritatingly. "I mean, he must be old enough to be my father." Shego gripped the phone, keeping a tight rein on her plasma powers. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, after all.

"Not mine," she retorted. "I'm just looking for a yes or no here."

"Well, I need to know when it is."

"Thursday, August 10th. It's going to be a civil ceremony in Go City at 11:00 in the morning."

"Oh, good; I'll be done with summer school by then."

Shego suppressed a snort of amusement.

"You're in summer school?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I blew off the last week of school and had to make up one class," said Bonnie petulantly, sounding very put out about the whole thing. "It was so completely unfair!" At this point, Shego covered up the phone's microphone because she couldn't stop herself from chuckling. If nothing else, she was getting some amusement out of this. Thinking of the stuck-up, self-absorbed girl being escorted by Ed Lipsky made the whole situation that much sweeter. It would almost be worth having a big church wedding and reception just to milk that a little more. Almost, but not quite.

"Yeah, well, life ain't fair, Sweetness," Shego responded when she got control of herself. "By the way, since this isn't a formal kind of thing, you can wear whatever dress you want. Just no green; that's _my_ color."

"No problem; I look horrible in green, anyway. Can I bring a date?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, I'm in." All of a sudden, Bonnie was sounding much perkier. "You know, I always thought the first wedding I'd be in would be some boring, society deal for one of my sisters. This sounds a whole lot more fun."

"Thank you," said Shego, relieved to have that settled. The two women exchanged cell phone numbers in case they needed to talk over anything else, and the ordeal was over. "Okay, we have the witnesses. Wow; I never thought I'd be happy to say those words."

"Well, I've got good news on Kentucky's marriage laws," Drakken informed her. "There's no residency requirement and no waiting period. We just have to show up to apply, show identification, and pay the fee. Also, you have up to two months to get the license signed, so we can get it anytime."

"That reminds me, are you going to go by Drew Lipsky from now on?" Shego mused.

"Hm? Oh, professionally, I suppose. I never did get it legally changed."

"Why not?"

"I was afraid Mother would find out and give me all kinds of grief for abandoning the name she thought so hard about, yada, yada. Besides, by the time it occurred to me, I wasn't that worried about laws."

"I think I'd have a hard time not calling you 'Dr. D' now and then," Shego remarked.

"You know, you were the first person to call me that," Drakken informed her, leaning back in his chair. "Over the years, I've grown rather attached to it. I hope that people will still call me Drakken privately. At this point, I've used that name almost as long as my birth name."

"How did you come up with 'Doctor Drakken,' anyway?" It was something she'd never asked him, and she now found that she was honestly curious.

"It just sort of came to me one day," Dr. D shrugged. "It uses some of the sounds from my first name, but it seemed more intimidating somehow. And adding the 'Doctor' in front of it made it sound…"

"…like a comic book supervillian," Shego finished for him, smirking. He glared at her, but there wasn't much energy in it.

"Oh, like you didn't already know I was a geek!" he snapped.

"You got me there," she admitted. "You're a lovable geek, though."

"Hmph. Is this treatment what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life?"

"Hey, you asked for it."

"I did, didn't I?" Drakken sighed. "What was I thinking?"

"Don't look at me. I still don't know what you were thinking when you made most of your take-over-the-world plans."

"Only most?" He raised half of his unibrow.

"Yeah, there were a few that actually made some sense." Shego went over to sit on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. "And the whole plant thing turned out to be a lot more than I expected."

"Me too," he admitted. One, small vine sprouted and loosely wrapped itself around Shego's wrist as she leaned in to kiss him soundly.

"I suppose there are…compensations…for your lippiness," he remarked a moment later as he ran a hand through her thick hair and nibbled his way up her neck. "By the way, if you're going to be lippy, I'd prefer that you do it _that_ way."

"Noted," she replied, tilting her head to give him better access.

* * *

Bonnie was feeling excited and a little bit smug as she finished packing a bag for the day. Maybe having a wedding to look forward to would help the long weeks of summer school seem to go by faster.

She heard the distinctive car horn outside and rushed out the front door. Junior was sitting in his car on the driveway, the pair of them looking fine, as usual. Bonnie leapt in beside him, and they were off to the beach.

"Junior, you'll never guess what we're going to be doing the second week of August!" she began.

"Indeed, I have never been much good at guessing games," he informed her mournfully. Bonnie resisted rolling her eyes. He was not the brightest bulb in the bucket, but then, she wasn't dating him for his brains.

"We're going to a wedding in Go City!" she announced happily. "I'm going to be the maid of honor."

"This does sound most entertaining," Junior enthused. "Who is getting married?"

"Those two villains that K is always trying to stop from taking over the world. Shego and, um…that blue mad scientist whose flowers took out the alien machines."

"Shego and Dr. Drakken are getting married?" asked Junior with surprise.

"You know them?"

"Ah yes. Miss Shego was once my evil tutor. And I broke her out of prison to help me find the perfect birthday present for Papi."

"Oookay." Bonnie decided that she didn't dare ask what an evil tutor taught you to do. She didn't really care, anyway. "So, do you want to go as my date?"

"But of course, I will be delighted to escort you," he said formally. "This is truly a superb reason for us to get some nice color from the sun, no?"

"Not that I needed a reason, but yeah, I guess it is." She leaned back to enjoy the ride. It was so nice to have a boyfriend who was on the same wavelength, even if his signal got disrupted now and then.

Author's Note: Yeah, Go City's in Kentucky. I have no particular reason for that, other than it shares a state border with West Virginia. I could have gone with Ohio, but then Go City would almost have to be Cincinnati, and that just felt a little too real-world. Oh, and did you like the turnaround where someone can't remember Dr. Drakken's name? I thought that was kind of funny.

Review Responses:

screaming phoenix: As you can see, what was up next was a lot of wedding planning. Next chapter, Ron will catch up with Kim and maybe begin apartment hunting. Or maybe just chill at the hotel and nurse his wounds.

Katsumara: Technically, Ron couldn't tell he was being hit on; he just knew he was uncomfortable with the situation. And maybe it's good for me that your memory is bad, LOL.

Boris Yeltsin: Cool, but in the future, please send character and plot IDs as a PM to my account. It's easier for me to keep and access them there. By the way, have you read the first chapter of my SWAC story yet? Second and final chapter should be coming next week!

CajunBear73: Yes, Kim and Ron have to learn to make time for each other while pursuing their individual lives. I think it's a good lesson for them. For some strange reason, I liked the idea of Lucre and DNAmy working together, however briefly. As for the rest, you'll have to wait and see.

Pinky Jo Curlytail: Unfortunately, Kim's meeting and naming the new naked mole rate had to be postponed, but it will happen next chapter. I wanted DNAmy to attack a Smarty Mart, so having Lucre join her just seemed right. And your instincts may indeed serve you well.:)

savingkp: I hope this was adequate to quench your Drakgo thirst. It certainly turned out to be a bit more than I expected!

The Enduring Man-Child: It's a switch, but hey, dare to be different, right?

snarky Beth: Thank you so much! I always work really hard in my fanfiction to keep everybody in character while stretching them a little. I'm afraid you will need to wait a while for Drakken and Shego's wedding because I'm planning that to occur practically at the end of this story.


	9. Picnics, Pets, Prison and Pep

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: I would have been done with this sooner, but I got a little blocked on the last part, which made for slow going.

**Picnics, Pets, Prison, and Pep**

Ron found a parking spot and made his way painfully to the Diagonal, where the picnic was set up. He was going to need to run through a kata or something soon if he didn't want to stiffen up completely.

The lunch was already winding down. He was late enough that most people appeared to be finished and were either sitting and chatting with their families or moving around to meet and greet others. Fortunately, the Ronster could eat very quickly. He spotted two heads of red hair and oriented on them.

As soon as she caught sight of him, Kim leapt up and began waving furiously. He grinned and waved back while he picked his way through the crowd. Narrowing her eyes, she saw that he was moving somewhat gingerly above the waist. Therefore, her hug when he arrived was very gentle.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized, leading Kim to roll her eyes.

"I'd say you have about the best excuse ever," she reminded him. "I want to hear everything!"

"You first, KP," insisted Ron as he sat down. "You've already got the essentials. Besides, I'm starved."

"We saved three box lunches for you," said Mrs. Dr. P. "We know how your appetite is, and I wouldn't be surprised if it's even bigger after what you've been through." She handed him the three cardboard boxes. Each one contained a wrapped sandwich, chips, a pickle, and a cookie.

"Rufus can really put it away, too," Kim added.

"Yeah, about that…" Ron extracted not one, but two naked mole rats from the large pockets of his cargo pants.

"_Two_ of them?" exclaimed Kim, astonished.

"Yeah, I found a mate for Rufus while we were at Smarty Mart," he explained, unwrapping a ham and cheese sandwich for his animal companions. "She's a little shy but really smart." He then dove into his own lunch, devouring one sandwich in three bites.

"Hello, there," Kim greeted the newcomer. "Want to be a new member of Team Possible?" The female chittered and slid back behind Rufus. The pair had a brief, incomprehensible exchange before digging into their meal. Kim turned to Ron, who was washing down his first course with a soda. "Does she have a name?"

"I couldn't come up with anything," he admitted. "I sort of thought you might like to name her."

"Me?"

"Well, sure. I mean, I'm hoping you'll help to take care of her." Ron looked a little embarrassed. "I…uh…might want to keep them apart at…certain times of the year."

Kim was momentarily confused by her BFBF's oblique language, but her face cleared as she got it. Almost immediately, however, her brow furrowed in confusion again.

"I thought you said she was supposed to be his mate," she pointed out. "Doesn't that sort of imply…?"

"Within reason, KP! I mean, Rufus is a totally badical pal, and he should pass that badical-ness on to another generation, but naked mole rats can have 17 babies at a time, and gestation is only a couple of months!"

Kim blinked at him for a few seconds.

"Did you just use the word 'gestation' in a sentence?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Hey, pets are my thing, and it's a pretty common word when you're talking about animals."

"Uh-huh. So, how often do naked mole rats mate?"

"Twice a year in the wild. In captivity, it can be more."

"Hmm." Kim thought it over. "Yeah, I guess I can see how that could be overwhelming."

"What do you plan to do with the offspring they do have?" interjected Kim's mother.

"Give 'em away to kids with allergies, maybe," Ron suggested. "We could probably even sell some of them back to Smarty Mart." At this point, Rufus perked up, ran up Ron's arm, and perched on his shoulder, where he squeaked quite adamantly. Ron looked somewhat chastised, but also resolute.

"Look, buddy, I'm all about you being a family man," the blond young man assured the rodent. "But cut me some slack, here. Even if it was only twice a year, there'd be over 30 of you in a year. How would I feed all of you?"

"Heh? Oh," sighed Rufus.

"We'll find good homes for them," Ron promised. "Only when they're off mother's milk. And we'll keep a few, okay?"

"Yah, okay," Rufus agreed, however reluctantly.

"Good," said Ron, obviously relieved. "I mean, why not make other kids as happy as I was the day I got you?"

Rufus did not answer directly but briefly nuzzled Ron's cheek as a sign of affection before scampering back down to his lunch. It was not clear how much of the conversation the female understood. She was daintily nibbling on a piece of cheese while all this was going on. Kim realized that she really needed to give her a name so that she wouldn't keep thinking of her as "the female." The young woman regarded the little creature carefully, trying to choose something that would suit her.

"Tina," she said at last. "Let's call her Tina." She didn't know why, but the name had just jumped into her head and felt right.

"Rufus and Tina, huh?" said Ron. "Works for me. Rufus?" The mole rat gave a thumbs-up. Kim bent down to bring her face closer to Tina's level.

"Do you like it?" she inquired carefully. "Can I call you Tina?" The small, black eyes scrutinized Kim intently for a moment before the rodent returned to her meal. Kim took that for assent and straightened up. Eventually, she hoped Tina would learn to communicate with them much as Rufus had.

"So, you wanted to hear about my morning," she addressed her boyfriend. "It wasn't nearly as exciting as yours. I took a couple of exams to see where I should place for my first classes. I might even be able to get a few credits. I'm supposed to get the results before I leave the picnic. They split the students and parents into groups and did a little introduction thing, and we got to tour the Ford School of Public Policy."

"I have to admit, it's a nice facility," Ann put in at this point. She smiled teasingly. "Of course, it's no Upperton."

"We've been over this, Mom."

"I know, honey. It is nice to know that, if you change your mind about studying medicine, there's a good medical school right here."

"Mom!" Kim protested, rolling her eyes. She turned back to Ron, who was polishing off his second sandwich. "So, anyway, we'll be doing some group activities for an hour or so, and the cheerleader tryouts are at 3:00. After that, I'll register for my classes." At this point, she had to go and receive her test results, which were quite good and would enable her to skip some of the entry-level classes. She then reminded Ron, as they were cleaning up from their meal, that it was his turn to recount his morning. She smiled expectantly, and Ron launched into a more detailed account of his run-in with Lucre and DNAmy than he'd given her earlier.

"Wow!" she exclaimed when the tale wound down. She was being summoned to her group, but she wanted to wait until she heard the whole thing. "So he just _gave_ Tina to you?"

"Yep. He even said he'd make me an assistant manager after my transfer in August. Isn't that badical?"

"So badical," Kim agreed, giving him another hug. "I so wish I didn't have to go right now."

"Hey, it's all right," Ron assured her, unconcerned. "I can wander around and get my bearings while you're busy. I'll catch up with you for the cheerleading."

"Okay." She gave directions to the tryouts, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and headed off to continue her packed day.

"So what do you think DNAmy wanted with the animals?" Ann asked her daughter while they joined their group, which was gradually coalescing in a corner of the Diagonal. Kim shrugged.

"It's hard to tell with her. She might have just needed some fresh DNA samples for her experiments. Most of her stuff has been confiscated." Kim paused then, looking a little uncomfortable. "Mom, is it totally gorchy that a part of me is glad that Ron can't do everything on his own?"

"Not at all, Kim," Ann replied honestly. "I think all women, deep down, want to have someone to depend on them. Why else would most of us want to have children?" She ruffled Kim's hair slightly as she said this.

"Mom, I'm being serious!"

"So am I. Kim, you're used to being the capable one, the girl who can 'do anything.' I'm sure it's an adjustment for you to see Ron stepping up and being more reliable."

"He's always been reliable," Kim protested. "He's always had my back."

"Well, responsible, then," Ann amended. "Regardless, you'll learn to appreciate that eventually, and you'll start to depend on him for some things. But don't worry; he'll always need you plenty."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Mom." And with a mother-daughter hug, the conversation was ended.

* * *

Frugal Lucre was finally processed and allowed to make his one phone call. He waited impatiently as the line on the other end rang. He had to be home, didn't he? At last, a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Drakken, I'm so glad I caught you!" Lucre exclaimed.

"Lucre? Why are you calling me? And how did you get this number?" Drakken was sounding decidedly grumpy, but Lucre ignored his questions.

"See, I agreed to work with DNAmy."

"Well, that was your first mistake."

"The point is, I need bail money."

"From me? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know; old time's sake?" Lucre knew he was grasping at straws here, but whom else could he call? Mother? Not a pleasant thought.

"Nice try," Drakken replied, and his tone had a definite note of finality in it.

"Wait, please!" Lucre pleaded, trying to prevent the hang-up he sensed was coming. "Is there a favor I can do for you? I'll do anything! Just don't make me stay here!"

"I don't…wait a minute. Did you say you were working with DNAmy?"

"Yes. Why?" His question was not answered immediately, but a whispered conversation was clearly going on at the other end. Lucre started to sweat, glancing at the clock. His time had to be almost up.

"Here's the deal," Drakken said when he came back. "You tell me how to contact DNAmy, and I'll get you the money."

"Yeah, sure." Lucre had no idea what Drakken would want with DNAmy, especially given his earlier reaction, but that wasn't his problem. "I'll call you as soon as I'm out of here."

"Will you at least stick around for your trial so I get my money back?" Drakken demanded.

"Sure, sure, anything you say!" Lucre agreed. "Hey, would you be willing to help me out as a character witness?"

"Don't press your luck."

"Of course. Forget I said it."

"Very well. I'll make some arrangements, and you should be out of there by five. And Lucre?"

"Yes."

"You'd better not stiff me. I may be retiring from villainy, but I still have contacts in the business, if you know what I mean." The blue-skinned scientist's voice sounded ominous, and Lucre gulped. Shego alone would be enough of a threat, but if there was someone closer who could get at him….

"Absolutely. You won't lose a dime, I promise!"

"I'd better not." They exchanged some details, and Lucre hung up, feeling much better. Information didn't really cost him anything, so he was getting out of this cheap – just the way he liked it.

* * *

Ron took the two naked mole rats to an unoccupied part of the campus before doing any real exploring. He let the two rodents romp through the grass and shrubs while he calmed his mind and ran through a series of stretches and light exercises designed to keep him loose. Wrestling a giant pandaroo had been pretty taxing, even for his young body, and he wanted to avoid experiencing any more pain than necessary.

After the trio had had their exercise, Rufus and Tina jumped back into Ron's pockets for a walk around. It was a pretty interesting area, with some nice, little sandwich and coffee shops and an art museum lying close to the university. Trying to make mental notes of the area while not getting himself completely turned around, he headed back to campus.

Actually, "campus" was a misleading term, as the university consisted of three separate campuses (campii?), each section more or less devoted to a particular area of study. Eventually, Ron found himself ascending the stairs of the Big House, the university's football stadium. It was impressively large, as its name implied, and he wondered what it would be like to play on that field. From high up in the stands, the 100-yard gridiron appeared tiny, dwarfed by the more than 100,000 seats that rose above it. For a wonder, it was not under construction this summer. Other schools kept adding seats to fit more fans into their stadiums, spurring U of M to add to theirs in order to maintain the title of the largest college football stadium in the country.

Whether he ever got to catch a football down there or not, he would be able to watch Kim do her cheerleading thing. He had no doubts that she would make it onto the squad. After all, this was his KP he was talking about, the girl whose mad cheerleading skills had saved the world over and over. Fleetingly, he wondered if they could use a mascot. What was it again? Oh right, a wolverine. He wasn't quite sure what wolverine looked like, but it sounded fierce. They probably didn't foam at the mouth, though. Shame.

Checking the time, Ron decided it was time to go to a nearby fieldhouse for the cheerleading tryouts. It was pretty easy to find the right place – he only had to look for a crowd of good-looking young women who appeared nervous. The surprise was that there were also quite a few men. Apparently, cheerleading at U of M wasn't just a girl thing. Ron wondered if that changed the group dynamics at all. Maybe there was less "queen bee" syndrome? That would be a pleasant change.

Mrs. Dr. P waved from the seats, and Ron managed to take the seat next to her shortly before things got started. This worked a little differently from the high school tryouts. Kim had just spent half an hour with the other hopefuls, being taught two routines. They would then perform these in groups, and the coaches would judge them. This would not even approach showing them what KP was capable of, of course, but they just had to see how fantastic she was. Ron wished he'd been able to see her beforehand, but at least she would know he was there, supporting her.

Before the tryouts, the existing cheerleaders performed a sample, and Ron saw almost immediately why men were necessary for the team; there were a lot more lifts and catches involved than the Middleton squad had ever dreamed of. One of the first things the cheer team demonstrated was lifting one of the girls onto the shoulders of two of the men. After doing a brief cheer, the woman fell down into the waiting arms below and was set back on her feet. Some other techniques were even more impressive, with women standing on the raised hands of their teammates and balancing on one foot.

_That takes a lot of trust, _Ron thought. _I really hope they're not planning to have KP do anything like that today. These people don't really know each other yet._

As the first two groups ran through their assigned routine, Ron got a feel for what to look for. There were a few lifts, but the women were fortunately not expected to fall blindly at this stage. Besides, there weren't enough men auditioning to provide bases for all of the tricks that would eventually be expected of the team. Kim was in the third group, and she performed the flips, splits, and dance moves perfectly.

"Boo-yah!" Ron yelled when she was done, standing up and applauding enthusiastically. However, he quickly noticed that people were staring at him, and he sheepishly sat back down again. When KP sent him an air kiss, though, the embarrassment was worth it. Ron and .P sought out Kim when the whole thing was over.

"You were great, KP!" her boyfriend enthused, giving her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Very good, dear," Mrs. Dr. P added.

"No big, but there are 40 of us trying to fill the spots that are left, and they didn't even tell us how many that is," Kim replied, sounding nervous. "I know they have 20 women and 20 men on the regular team, plus a couple of alternates."

"You will most def be cheering on the Wolverines in the fall," said Ron confidently. "And I'll be there watching at every home game. When do they tell you?"

"We'll get a letter some time in July. Practices start August 18. Oh, I really want to do this!"

"You will," Ron repeated. He leaned in to whisper in his girlfriend's ear. "There was definitely no one out there who looked better than you." Kim giggled and blushed faintly.

"I think I'll keep you around," she murmured back.

"I just hope I'll be able to play on that field myself in a year or two," Ron sighed.

"You're my Potential Boy," Kim reminded him, being encouraging in her turn. "If you put your mind to it, you'll be here with me in no time."

"Well, leaving the future to the future for the present, what's next on the agenda?" Ron asked, and Kim was forced to review his words to figure out what he meant before she responded.

"Next, I register for my classes. You can come with, if you want."

"Sure thing. What are you taking?" he inquired as all three began walking.

"Oh, the basics," she replied. "Calculus, Public Policy, Economics, and French."

"French? Why French?"

"It's the second official language of the UN," Kim shrugged. "It seemed like a good thing to start with. I'd like to learn several languages while I'm here. Did you get all of the classes you wanted?"

"Yep. English, Geology, History, Algebra, and Ballroom Dancing."

"Ballroom Dancing?"

"Hey, don't knock it, KP. You never know when it might come in handy."

"Oookay then." It occurred to Kim that maybe she shouldn't be hard on him for taking a dance class. After all, she was considering a swimming class to help her grade point average and keep her in shape. He never did like to be normal, and she wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, some of that was kind of random, but I hope you all enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. The next chapter might not be up until mid-August because I have a vacation coming up.

Review Responses:

screaming phoenix: As I said, I enjoy Drakken and Shego as a couple very much. They're so quirky that their relationship just has to be a little odd, and it's fun to be writing an adult romance for a change. Anyway, I'm back to Kim and Ron, so…is that better?

waveform: I am glad that you found the story and are enjoying it! I do like writing Shego, and a lot of her dialogue just jumps right into my head. I really don't think she'd stop being snarky just because she's in love. Anyway, most married people I know tease each other a lot.

Katsumara: It should be an interesting wedding, to say the least. As for Ron's sensitivity…maybe it's another aspect of unlocking the Mystic Monkey Power. There is more in that to be explored.

Eddy13: What past? Drakken already knows that Shego tutored Junior , and I assume he also knows that she later briefly worked with Junior again. In my universe, he definitely does because they discussed it in Alien Consequences. I also don't recall an ocean near Go City. Granted, Drakken's robot appeared to be flying over an ocean at the end of Go Team Go, but we don't know how long they'd been traveling at that point.

Ember Darla: Wow! With all the competition out there, that's high praise indeed!

Boris Yeltsin: That's okay. Thanks anyway!

CajunBear73: Suffice it to say that Drakken will not really enjoy his night out, but I won't torture him too much. As for whether Kim and Ron will be there, you'll find out soon enough. Glad you appreciate Shego's choice of bridesmaid.

savingkp: Glad to hear it. Here's a little more Kim/Ron. Sorry it's not too fluffy right now, but I'll get back to that eventually.

snarky Beth: Oh yes, there will be nothing ordinary about this wedding! I think Kim and Ron's will be tame by comparison. Bonnie just seemed like a logical choice for maid of honor, and it gave me a great excuse to include her in the story.


	10. Living Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: Apparently, a lot of readers have forgotten the reasons that Drakken and Shego wanted to consult DNAmy, which were discussed back in Chapter 2. In a nutshell, Drakken wants to find out whether his mutation could develop unpleasant side effects, and they wish to know if they can produce children. Sorry this chapter's short, but it seemed like a logical place to end it.

**Living Arrangements**

When the registration was complete, there was some free time before dinner, so Kim gave Ron a little more detail on the layout of the campus and showed him the dorm she'd most likely be living in. Sensing that the two young people could use some time to themselves, Ann Possible declared that she was going to rest in their room and meet them later for the meal.

"They'll send out room assignments later," Kim explained as they left the dormitory. "Sometimes, I wish Monique had decided to come here, too. Then we could room together. I really hope I like my roommate. I hope she likes me!"

"Don't sweat it, KP," Ron did his best to reassure her. "Everybody likes you."

"Not everybody," she replied darkly.

"Okay, so everybody except crazy supervillains and Bonnie Rockwaller," he amended. "Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Kim couldn't help but smile at his perspective.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I did get a tour of my campus this morning," said Ron suddenly. "It's nowhere near as impressive as this, but it's pretty nice. There's a lot of stuff around it, too. That reminds me, I need to make a couple of calls." He pulled out his phone.

"What for?"

"I want to see if I can look at some of the apartments for rent before we leave. I'd like to get that all set so I know I'll have a place to move into in August."

Kim tilted her head, gazing at her boyfriend with a tender yet wistful expression. Catching her gaze, Ron frowned at her.

"What?" he demanded.

"It's just…look at you," she sighed. "You're growing up: becoming an assistant manager, doing solo missions, renting an apartment. Things are changing."

"In a good way, I hope."

"I think so." They locked eyes for a few moments, until Ron shook himself and began to call the numbers he'd written down earlier.

"Well, rent here is more expensive than I'd expected, but I think I can find something in my budget," he told her when he'd finished. "I'll look at two of them after dinner. I'm hoping I won't have to go outside of town to find a place."

"Probably cheaper, but not as convenient?"

"Yeah, and that brings up another problem. What am I going to do for a ride? My scooter's trashed, and it wouldn't have worked on the highways anyway, but I can't afford a car. I'll need to get to work and to come visit you."

"Actually, I've been looking for the right time to tell you this," said Kim hesitantly.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm not allowed to have a car on campus as a freshman, so I was going to let you drive the Sloth," she offered, peering at him to check his reaction.

"Really?" he asked incredulously. "You'd trust me with the Sloth?"

"Duh, Ron! You're probably the safest driver I know. Besides, you're my boyfriend and partner. Anyway, we'll be driving up here together, right?"

"That was the plan." They estimated that driving the distance would take them about 8 hours, including breaks for meals and rest stops. A bit long for a weekend trip, but perfectly acceptable for a longer stay. Besides, the Sloth was cheaper than airline tickets, held more than checked baggage, and would provide local transportation once they got there.

"So, we'll take turns driving, and you can drop me off at school and keep the car. Everything I need will be in walking distance, anyway." Kim's face and voice softened as she reached out her hands to cup his jaw and bring him closer. "Everything except you, of course."

"A-booyah," Ron murmured, sliding one hand into her hair and leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Drakken hung up the phone, holding up a sheet of notepaper and regarding it thoughtfully.

"Well, we know how to contact DNAmy now," he announced. "The question is, how soon do we want to do that?" At the back of his mind, he'd sort of had the idea that they would wait until after the wedding and honeymoon, but this sudden fortune seemed likely to move up the timetable a bit.

"It should probably be soon," Shego replied. "Considering she had a run-in with Team Possible this morning, she's probably going to be on the move in a day or so."

"Possibly. Then again, she didn't get caught. She might just try to lay low for a while."

"I'll be honest with you; I don't really want to do it today," Shego admitted. Drakken was taking her out for dinner later to celebrate their engagement, and that was about all the social interaction she was up for. Before Drakken could even answer, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said into it.

"Hey, Shego. It's Bonnie," said the voice of her new maid of honor. "I just got back from the beach, and it occurred to me that we hadn't talked about having a bridal shower for you. Do you want me to do one?"

Shego sat there and held the phone for a moment, speechless. That hadn't even occurred to her. Did people even do showers for weddings that were being planned on such short notice? They wouldn't for an elopement but she and Drakken weren't, strictly speaking, eloping.

"Well, I'm not sure there will even be enough women invited to this thing to make that worthwhile," she replied. Normally, she wouldn't turn down free loot, but they didn't have anyplace to store it, and they didn't really need anything.

"Oh, a lot of people are doing couples' showers now. Still, since this is going to be small and everything, how about something more like a bachelorette party? Junior is willing to invite us to his dad's island for the weekend before the wedding. I'll have just got done with summer school, so it's kind of a congrats and vacation for me, and I think it would be _so_ fab to have a pre-wedding party at the same time! So what do you think?"

"Junior?" asked Shego, latching onto one word of the rapidly-delivered speech. "You don't mean Senor Senior, Junior?"

"Yeah, we're a thing. He said you knew each other."

"We've crossed paths a couple of times," Shego conceded. "Listen, can you give me a minute?"

"Sure."

Covering the device's microphone, Shego turned to Drakken, who was looking quizzically at her.

"It's Bonnie. You might get your wish about me having a bachelorette party. It seems she's dating Junior, who wants to invite her and me to Senior Island the weekend before the wedding."

Drakken frowned, not particularly happy with the idea of Shego spending two days and nights in an idyllic setting with a rich stud half Drakken's age. Even if he did, apparently, have a girlfriend.

"I'm certainly not going away with Eddie for an entire weekend," he declared emphatically. "Besides, I was really looking forward to coming home to you after whatever entertainment he has planned."

Shego thought that over. She didn't really want to be away from him that long, either, especially right when things were likely to get chaotic with last-minute wedding plans.

"How about this," she suggested. "You do your thing with Eddie on Friday night, and I'll go to Senior Island. You can join us on Saturday and stay for the rest of the weekend."

"I can live with that," he acknowledged, and Shego confirmed with Bonnie that the Seniors would not object. There was still planning to do, but it seemed that things were already falling nicely into place. It felt like a good omen.

* * *

The first apartment had been a big disappointment to Ron. Although it did have a bedroom separate from the living area, the carpet was stained, the paint was peeling, and the curtains were threadbare. Even worse, as far as he was concerned, the kitchen was tiny, and he wasn't confident that the oven actually worked. Apparently, single guys didn't generally expect much from an apartment. While that was interesting on a certain level, Ron very much liked to cook and wanted a decent space in which to do it. Furthermore, he was hoping to bring Kim to his place occasionally through the school year, when their schedules allowed, and he definitely couldn't entertain her in a dump like that.

It was therefore with some trepidation and considerably reduced expectations that Ron approached the second location. He was met at the door by the building manager, a young man who appeared to be not much older than Ron himself.

"Hi," said the stranger. "You must be Ron. I'm Ken, Ken Ruger." He held out his hand and Ron shook it. The young man had dark brown hair reaching almost to his shoulders, tanned skin, and brown eyes. His grip was firm without being painful.

"No offense, but aren't you a little young to be a building manager?" Ron asked, and Ken laughed.

"I get that a lot," he admitted. "I'm 23, working my way through my master's in social work. Acting as the manager here cuts my rent, and all I have to do is show new prospects around and repair things once in a while. It helps stretch my grad assistant income, you know?"

Ron didn't know, not really, but he nodded like he understood completely.

"Well, you didn't come here to learn my life history," Ken said affably. "Let's see the place, shall we?" He led the way to the second floor and produced a key to open the door. "It's just a studio, but it's not bad for a first pad of your own."

Ron stepped inside to find himself in a short hallway. A full bathroom lay to his right, and he took a cursory glance at it, noting that it was clean and had yellow tiling. On his left was the kitchen, and he took some time to inspect that. It was surprisingly spacious, with a reasonable amount of counter space and cupboards that appeared adequate. He opened a few of them to check the depth and partitioning. The refrigerator and oven actually looked new.

"The oven and fridge were replaced last year," Ken explained, following Ron into the room and confirming his evaluation. "The old ones were from the seventies and definitely needed an update."

"Nice," Ron commented, completing his tour of the kitchen and moving toward the living space. Being a studio apartment, it wasn't much – just a big open room with some closets and a couple of windows. However, there was a sort of alcove behind the bathroom that he could put a bed in, and Ron thought he might be able to come up with some kind of screen to keep that area separated from the living/dining area. It looked like that section was meant to be the bedroom because the closets were arranged along one wall, and there was a window with blinds on another wall.

At the far end of the living room portion, a set of sliding doors gave out onto a small balcony. Ron was pleased with the entire setup. He could envision how furniture might fit into the space, and the whole apartment was clean and well maintained. It even looked like the walls and ceiling had been recently painted.

"How much was the rent again?" he asked when he returned from his inspection of the balcony.

"500 a month," answered Ken, and Ron involuntarily winced. "That includes your gas and water; you'll have to pay for phone and electricity yourself." Ron nodded absently. He was planning to just use the cellular phone that his father had finally broken down and bought for him, so that wasn't a problem. He would have to arrange for the electricity, though. Cable? No, he could live without that. He just needed something to play movies on.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. His assistant manager salary, when added to the room and board allowance his parents were so generously providing him, ought to allow him to live here pretty comfortably.

"Pets are allowed, right?" he wanted to confirm.

"No dogs, and declawed cats only."

"How about hairless rodents?"

"Not a problem."

"I'll take it," Ron decided.

"Great! You'll need to sign a 12-month lease and pay a $500 deposit plus the first month's rent."

"Deposit?"

"It's standard," Ken assured him. "It's to cover the owner's costs to fix anything when you leave. As long as everything's in good shape when you move out, you'll get it all back."

"Sounds reasonable," Ron agreed. He signed the appropriate forms and got out his disused checkbook, writing his driver's license number on the check because the account was from a different state. He supposed he would have to get used to writing checks for things, unless he wanted to set everything up to be paid electronically. He'd have to give that some thought.

Ron wasn't thrilled about the 12-month lease, considering that he only expected to need the place for about nine months. Still, setting it up to begin on July 1 gave him the freedom to start moving in whenever he wanted. Maybe he could sublet it in the spring and get some of his money back.

He got the keys to the apartment and the laundry room and went back to his hotel for some much-needed rest. First, however, he felt the need to call his girlfriend and tell her the good news. After giving Rufus and Tina the run of the place, he dialed her number.

"Hey, KP," he greeted when she answered. "Guess who's got himself a pad?" She congratulated him, and he described the place to her as well as he could.

"Now I just need some furniture and dishes and stuff," he sighed, thinking of how much that would cost. At least he'd received some money for his graduation from various relatives. He did perk up when he considered the fact that he could use his Smarty Mart discount for most of the things he would need.

"I'd be happy to help you shop," Kim offered. "I need to get some things for my dorm room, too. I won't have as much space to fill as you, but I'd like to personalize it a little. And I literally have almost nothing."

"You're willing to be seen at Smarty Mart?" Ron inquired cautiously, deciding not to dwell on the reference to the destruction of her house.

"For you, yes," she replied, and he could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"I can bring my computer, desk, and chair from my room at home," he mused thoughtfully. "That'll probably turn into Hana's new playroom anyway."

"What about your bed?"

"It's kind of big for the space I have, and I don't even want to think about hauling it all the way up here. Maybe I'll just get a futon."

"Get two. Then you can use the second one for a couch," Kim suggested.

"That is one bon-diggety idea, KP!" Ron enthused. "Then it can be a bed if you want to sleep over."

There was a lengthy, awkward silence, and Ron could feel himself blushing. He hadn't really meant that to be suggestive, but it occurred to him that it kind of came out that way, even if he was implying separate beds.

"Um, I mean, if I wanted to host anyone," he began babbling. "And, you know, if you came over some evening, and it got late, and you just wanted to…uh…crash…." He was running out of words, but KP still wasn't saying anything. "I didn't mean…um…."

"I know what you meant," she said quietly. "You didn't say anything wrong. It's…well, it just hit me that we're really doing this. I mean, we'll be basically out on our own in less than two months. No curfews, no hovering parents."

"Yeah, I guess." Ron was still uncomfortable but working to get past it. "We've had a lot of freedom on our missions, though."

"That was different. There was always something important to be done, and it was only occasionally that we'd be gone for more than a day. This will be every day, with us deciding what to do and when. It's…liberating."

"You're not going to go all crazy on me, are you, KP?" Ron asked, getting genuinely concerned. He'd heard about people going off to college and letting the new sense of freedom go to their heads. Considering the amount of independence the Drs. Possible had allowed their daughter, KP was just about the last person he would have imagined going that route, but something in her tone was worrying him.

"What? No, of course not!" She laughed on the other end. "So not the drama! I'm just realizing new possibilities, that's all. Well, good night."

"Good night, KP." Ron frowned at the phone after hanging up. Rufus, perhaps sensing his friend's mood, jumped up onto the bed in front of him. Ron sighed and stretched, getting ready to go through his evening routine. "Why don't I feel reassured?"

* * *

Author's Note: Who'd have guessed that Ron would turn out to be the responsible one at this juncture? Maybe he can have a steadying influence on Kim. Incidentally, kudos to the people who caught the Phineas & Ferb reference.

Sorry about the long delay. I just got back from Disney World a few days ago, where we did a Kim Possible mission in France! Good times.

Review Responses:

screaming phoenix: Yeah, I actually did look up naked mole rats to provide some accurate information.

Katsumara: Oh, I'm sure there are some ships out there I wouldn't write well, but that's why I don't write them! I put a little more Kim and Ron into this one, and I thought Ron handled the apartment rental situation quite well.

Boris Yeltsin: Did I ever respond to your message? If not, sorry, but I did receive it. SWAC ideas would be okay, especially oneshot ideas. I really only have the one I'm currently working on.

CajunBear73: I used this chapter to tease about some things that might happen eventually. I expect Tina will warm up to Kim over time – and maybe help keep her out of trouble!

savingkp: Yeah, working on it.

snarky Beth: You mean, you can't think of a reason Ron would want to learn ballroom dancing? Ah well, all shall be revealed in time. Besides, he's got the added agility of the Monkey Master now.:)

Ron Hakubi: I've only recently entered the world of Kim Possible fanfiction, and this story is really my first foray into Kim/Ron stories (the rest being Drakken/Shego). I did some online research about Middleton and decided to be different, although I do have logistical reasons for its more easterly location.


	11. Home Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: The Phineas & Ferb reference last chapter was subtle. It was the "Aren't you a little young to be…" line. If I'd wanted to make it obvious, Ken could have answered, "Yes. Yes, I am."

**Home Again**

Ron awoke the next morning stiff and sore. This was only to be expected, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with first thing in the morning. He stood up gingerly and stretched. He'd just done a careful washing around his bandages when an idea suddenly struck him. He returned to the bed and went into a meditation session deeper than anything he'd done before. It got to the point where he was focused so much inward that he could no longer feel the bed beneath him.

Making certain that his breathing was slow and regular, Ron concentrated on the damage to his body and directed his energy to heal it. By the time he came out of his meditative state, he felt hardly any pain and had restored his freedom of movement almost entirely.

"I really wish I'd thought of that last night," he remarked aloud to the naked mole rat who was chattering insistently at him. Ron looked at the room's clock and was astonished to discover that an hour had passed. He needed to step up the pace to make it over to the Michigan campus and pick up the Possible ladies. Furthermore, he was ravenous – no doubt a side effect of expending all that energy to heal himself.

He quickly got packed and brought his bags to the lobby for checkout. Once downstairs, however, he decided he was too hungry to wait for the checkout process, so he lugged everything into the modest eating area. He, Rufus, and Tina managed to each get a fast but filling breakfast, and the only crisis was a small electrical fire associated with the waffle iron. This was not caused by Ron or his entourage, but he and Rufus responded with the ease of long experience. They put out the fire, unplugged the appliance, and reported the incident to the front desk when they went to check out. Rufus probably could have fixed it if they weren't so pressed for time. Regardless, the manager on duty was grateful enough to knock 10% off of the bill.

Despite the rush, Ron was in a pretty good mood as he took off down the highway. It had been a fruitful weekend, and he could now look forward to yet another ride in a plane that he wasn't expected to jump out of. He was actually whistling by the time he reached Ann Arbor.

* * *

It was after all of the travelers had cleared airport security and were waiting at the gate that the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go, Wade," Kim requested, and the face of Team Possible's technical guru appeared on the tiny screen.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea what DNAmy is up to," Wade reported regretfully. "She took the pandaroo and got into some kind of vehicle in all the confusion of emergency response to the Smarty Mart. I tracked her along I-94 for a while, but she turned north toward Dearborn, and I lost her."

"Dearborn?" Ron repeated. "What's in Dearborn?" Wade shrugged and took a sip from his ever-present slurpster.

"It's basically a suburb of Detroit," he responded, his fingers flying across his keyboard. "Back in the day, it was a major hub of automobile manufacturing, but most of that has moved to other regions. Right now, the most notable things there are Greenfield Village and a large population of immigrants from the Middle East."

"Greenfield Village?" Kim prompted, thinking she'd heard of that somewhere before but unable to place it.

"It's a local attraction," Wade explained. "Essentially, it's a village preserved the way it was about two hundred years ago. People who work there dress in period costumes and demonstrate skills like churning butter and making candles by hand."

"Kind of like that crazy village we got stuck in for our senior trip?" Ron put in.

"I wouldn't classify fighting dead pirates and a possessed Dr. Drakken as 'stuck,' exactly," Kim chided gently, smiling at the memory.

"Maybe you're right," Ron conceded. "And you looked pretty killer in those buccaneer threads."

"Thanks, but I think we should get back on topic."

"I'd appreciate that," said Wade, sounding relieved. Mrs. Dr. Possible was just looking on, wearing a faintly amused expression. "Anyway, there's also the Henry Ford Museum, but that's about it."

"KP, aren't you going to the Ford School at U of M?"

"That's _Gerald_ Ford, Ron," replied Kim, rolling her eyes. "You know, the President?"

"Oh, right. He was the one who didn't actually get elected," Ron nodded, and Kim gaped at him in astonishment. Seeing her face, as well as the similar expression on Wade, he shrugged. "It was a question I got wrong on a History pop quiz."

"Okay, so there used to be a lot of manufacturing, but there's not much now?" Kim was working her way through things.

"Right," Wade confirmed.

"Which leaves a lot of empty warehouses or production facilities that someone could use as a hideout," she concluded.

"Exactly," agreed Wade. "That could easily have been her destination."

"Well, I guess there's not much we can do about her at the moment," Kim leaned back in her seat. "She's probably going to be on the move within a day or two, anyway."

"Probably," the boy agreed. "There is one other thing."

"What's that?"

"Frugal Lucre made bail." Kim's and Ron's eyes both widened, both knowing what a cheapskate the villain was.

"How did he come up with the claude?" Ron demanded.

"It's not his, that's for sure," Wade asserted. "It was routed through a series of third parties. I'm still working my way through the chain."

"Sounds like one of Drakken's games," Kim murmured.

"Possibly," Wade agreed. "If you're curious, Drakken's rented an apartment in Middleton."

"Middleton?" Three voices repeated the word.

"Well, his mother does live here," Wade reminded them. "I'm sending you the address." Kim reviewed it and mentally got an image of approximately where the building was located.

"What's he been up to?" she asked, considering it strange that he was so close to her home, yet she hadn't seen or heard any sign of him.

"He and Shego have been traveling quite a lot, mostly separately," the young genius responded. "They're not stealing anything, though, as far as I can tell. Legally speaking, they're laying pretty low. They did go out to dinner last night."

"Dinner? As in a date?" Ron inquired.

"I wouldn't want to presume," Wade demurred. "About the only other thing I can tell you is that Drakken recently leased some warehouse space."

"Sounds lair-ish," Kim remarked.

"I don't think so," Wade disagreed. "It's not nearly large enough for anything ambitious, and I can't tell if he's using it yet. I'll send you that location, too." The boarding call for their flight came over the speakers, so Kim was forced to cut the conversation short.

"Thanks, Wade," she said, shutting off their connection, although her mind continued to work. When she was settled in her seat beside Ron, she spoke again. "Maybe we should pay Drakken a visit."

"I don't know, KP," her boyfriend seemed uncertain.

"What? Why not?"

"Well, it's not exactly a crime to bail somebody out of jail," he pointed out. "If he even did. Besides, having Dr. D be the one to put up the money might help insure that Francis shows up for his trial and stuff."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, if you were Lucre, would _you_ want to owe Drakken money?"

"With Shego still at his side? I don't think so," she agreed. She sat back while the crew went over safety procedures. "What about the warehouse?"

"If you want to check that out, I'm right behind you," he remarked. "I just don't think there's any rush."

Kim frowned, not so sure of that. Dr. Drakken had been known to do quite a lot of damage in a single day. Still, Ron had a point. The supervillain-turned-savior-of-the-world hadn't done anything really suspicious since the Lorwardian invasion. If she truly believed people could change, maybe she should live out that belief and give him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

Kim spent the next few days getting back into her routine of school prep, work, and snuggling with her BFBF. She was pleasantly surprised when he finally found a private moment to reveal the new use he'd found for his powers – healing. Unfortunately, he didn't know whether it would work on anyone else. Still, it was handy to have a partner who could partially regenerate.

On Wednesday afternoon, Kim was on her way to Club Banana for her shift when she ran into an unexpected pair – Bonnie and Shego. The mere sight of those two together was enough to bring her up short.

"Bonnie," she greeted with a cool nod. "Shego." The second name was said with a raised eyebrow and a questioning tone, and Shego glared back at her.

"Hi, K," Bonnie responded airily, looking Kim up and down. "I guess you must be going to your cute, little job."

Kim felt herself stiffen, both at Bonnie's snobby tone and Shego's faint smirk. However, she forced herself to relax and not rise to the bait. There was no shame in working for a living, after all – or your spending money.

"Don't you have homework to do, Bonnie?" she replied in an extremely sweet voice. Okay, she was _mostly_ not rising to the bait. Anyway, the comment had the desired effect; Bonnie's cheerfulness evaporated, and she glowered at the recent graduate.

"I only have one class," Bonnie ground out. Then she visibly took a deep breath and steadied herself. By her next inhalation, her nose was back in the air. "That gives me plenty of time for more important things."

"Shopping with Shego? Yeah, I can see how that's of earth-shattering importance." Kim rolled her eyes.

"If you must know, I'm—" Bonnie suddenly broke off and exchanged a significant glance with her companion. Kim got a very weird feeling, watching that. When had these two become this close? When did they even meet? Granted, there was that time when Shego had been their substitute teacher, but she'd spent most of her free time with Kim. On further reflection, though, she had to admit that it made more sense for an unadjusted Shego to gravitate toward the local queen bee.

While the teen heroine had been considering all of this, Shego had given a slight nod, and Bonnie turned back to Kim.

"Shego's asked me to be her maid of honor," she completed her thought. "We need to get dresses."

Kim could feel her mouth dropping open in a very unbecoming manner.

"You might want to pick your jaw up off the floor, Princess," Shego advised. "You'll catch bugs." Kim shut her mouth with an almost audible snap.

"You're getting married?" she asked incredulously. Then, a slow, knowing smile spread across her face. "Drakken, huh?"

"Don't you dare say, 'I told you so,'" Shego warned, igniting one of her hands. Kim was feeling too smug and amused to even think about throwing down, though. Besides, her shift started in ten minutes, and the fate of the world wasn't at stake.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Cupcake," the redhead replied, easing her way past the pair as she used the sarcastic term of endearment. Turnabout, in Kim's view, was most definitely fair play. A couple of steps beyond them, she turned and added, over her shoulder, "I'm just happy to be right." With that, she broke into a sprint, laughing all the way to Club Banana and leaving Bonnie to deal with Shego's temper.

It was the most fun she'd had in weeks.

No sooner was Kim in the door of Casa Stoppable than she announced that she had some news. Ron set her late-night snack in front of her and sat down to listen.

"I've learned at least one thing Shego and Drakken are up to, and it has nothing to do with taking over the world," the cheerleader said triumphantly. "They're getting married!"

"They're _what_?" Ron almost shouted, just barely remembering that his parents and Hana were asleep, and he really didn't want to disturb them. "How did you find this out?"

Kim recounted her conversation with Shego and Bonnie, and Ron discovered that he wasn't too surprised that those two might be socializing, although the rest was still a bit of a shock.

"I still don't get it," he declared when she was finished. "I mean, she's so hot, and he's—"

"You think Shego is hot?" Kim interrupted, her eyes suddenly hard and tone dangerous. Ron Stoppable wasn't always the quickest on the uptake, but even he could tell when he'd overstepped the boundaries of Acceptable Boyfriend Behavior. His tongue practically tripped over itself in his attempt to backpedal.

"Um, well, you know…in an old, evil kind of way," he qualified, rubbing his neck and laughing nervously. "I mean, she's got nothing on you, Kim."

"Better," she acknowledged, partially mollified, although her expression was still a little guarded. "You and I don't look so good on paper, either."

"This is true," Ron conceded, all too happy to agree. What was it Wade had said? Something along the lines of, "The laws of improbability inexplicably worked out in your favor." School words aside, Ron recognized that he was incredibly, unbelievably lucky. He poured himself a glass of soda and raised it theatrically.

"Here's to amazing women willing to lower their standards!" he toasted in grand tones. Kim raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ron," she admonished mildly.

"Just drink to the toast, KP," he advised.

"Oh, all right." They clinked glasses and drank.

"So, you still thinking about that warehouse?" Ron asked after swallowing. Kim leaned back in her seat, looking the most relaxed Ron had seen her in quite some time.

"No, I think we can let this one slide," she replied, a slow smile spreading across her face. "If's Drakken's really planning to marry Shego, I think he already has about all he can handle." Ron's grin matched hers.

"Booyah! I'll drink to that, too."

* * *

By the time she returned home that night (having studiously avoided Club Banana after being informed it was where Kimmie worked), Shego's temper had long cooled. Several hours of shopping had helped with that, and it was even better that she and Bonnie had both found dresses. There were still some accessories to be considered, but the big decision was out of the way.

"It appears you were successful," Drakken greeted her, eyeing the long bag she carried on a hanger.

"Yep," she answered simply, carrying her purchase to her bedroom closet. Her fiancé followed her, pausing at the doorway with a frown.

"Don't I get to see it?"

"Absolutely," she said brightly. "On August 10th." His frown deepened.

"I don't understand why I can't just see it now," he complained.

"It's bad luck. Everybody knows that."

"I thought that was just about not seeing the bride on the wedding day until the ceremony?"

"Well, it's come to imply that the dress shouldn't be seen, either."

"That's utter nonsense!"

"Most of the traditions surrounding marriage are nonsense," Shego shot back. She sighed and put her arms around his neck. "Look, I want to surprise you. Okay?" He tilted his head, considering it.

"I think I can accept that," he agreed.

"Good." Shego gave him a kiss. She was still trying to decide whether to tell him about her encounter with Kimmie. Team Possible had been guaranteed to find out about the wedding eventually, but would he be okay with them finding out this way? Then again, she'd always been the one wanting to keep things more private. Chances were, he wouldn't care at all.

As it happened, he took the decision out of her hands shortly after they returned to the living room for a little snuggling before one or the other of them fell asleep. The addition of wedding plans to the inventory already in progress and Drakken's preliminary work on setting up his new business was already proving more exhausting than Shego had expected. Then there were the logistics of their planned conference with DNAmy. She had contacted them to say she was removing to South America and would get back to them when she was settled. Personally, Shego was just as happy to put that meeting off a little while.

She leaned against Drakken, closing her eyes as he began stroking her hair. It was very nice to have a masculine presence to lean against. She hadn't realized how much she'd needed this until she'd found it. It was more than just the body, though; it was the comfort of knowing someone was standing by who truly cared about her.

"Shego?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've had a…well, a kind of crazy idea."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard my share of _those_," she remarked, smiling when she heard the irritated noise he made in his throat. "More than my share, really."

"Are you _quite_ finished?" he snapped irritably, and Shego pretended to consider carefully.

"Yeah, I'm done," she decided.

"Anyway, it's not _that_ kind of crazy idea. I was wondering what you thought about inviting Kim Possible to our wedding."

_That_ got her attention. Shego sat bolt upright and turned to face him.

"Why would we do that?" she demanded.

"I know it sounds strange, but hear me out. When you think about it, we're closer to her and…er…what's his name?"

"Stoppable," Shego supplied with a sigh. She had hoped that mental block would resolve itself. "Ron Stoppable."

"Yes, that's it! Anyway, in a weird sort of way, we're closer to them than we are to anyone else in our lives. Except each other, of course. Think of all we've been through together."

While Shego's first impulse was to reject the notion out of hand, she paused to think it through. Putting it that way, Dr. D did have a point. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she felt that her wedding just wouldn't be complete without the Princess and her entourage there.

"Actually, I think you're right," she said slowly. "We should invite them."

"Excellent!" Dr. D exclaimed, seeming more excited than he should have been about such a small matter. "The list is almost done. We should really send the invitations soon. It's July already."

"Mm-hmmm," Shego murmured in a vague affirmative, snuggling in closer again. She wasn't in the mood for talking anymore.

* * *

Author's Note: The waffle iron on fire was something I actually witnessed in a hotel once. I didn't get a reduction in my bill for reporting it, though.

Ron calling Shego old – Ron made a big deal in Clean Slate of saying that Shego was "way older" than three years out of high school, so this seemed appropriate.

Review Responses:

screaming phoenix: Ron's at a point in his life where I can see him being pretty well grounded. He's taking his job seriously, and he's motivated to do better in school. DNAmy will come back in eventually. I'm just trying to decide when it would make sense.

Katsumara: You'll just have to wait and see how Kim does with her new freedom. The moments you mentioned were some of my favorites to write. A little more D/S sweetness here.

Boris Yeltsin: I don't think I've received any SWAC ideas from you, but I have been pretty busy. I'm not sure I'll be able to work in the spicy food angle.

2 lazy 2 login: Well, that name kind of says it all.:) I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I did wish I had another day or two at Disney World. I didn't fit in everything I wanted to.

CajunBear73: Whatever Kim may become in college will have to wait to be revealed. You did get a brief glimpse of Shego and Bonnie together here.

snarky Beth: Good, you got the dancing bit! Yeah, Ron's got a pad now, and things are rolling along.

Ran Hakubi: Yeah, KP missions are still on. I think they have 7 of them, each going after a different villain and in a different pavilion.

TheRedKommie: It's definitely not going to be a traditional bridal shower or bachelorette party, but it ought to be a swingin' time! I feel like Kim and Ron have enough to deal with while preparing for school, so while there will be a few surprises, I'm keeping the villain craziness to a minimum.:)


	12. Independence Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I'm a bit late on this. I've been a little blocked on this story, and I'm having a hard time focusing on my writing lately. Hopefully, now that the kids are in school, I'll get into a bit more of a schedule. Incidentally, if anyone has a good idea for what Shego might plan for Drakken's birthday (because of course she's not going to take him literally that he doesn't want to celebrate it), I'd be happy to read it.

**Independence Day**

When the Fourth of July came that year, it seemed especially meaningful to America, particularly to the city of Middleton. Fighting off an alien invasion did have a way of bringing people together. The news networks even carried stories about foreign countries holding their own celebrations, and they replayed the grainy security camera and satellite footage of flowers taking down machines and a humanoid figure with a blue nimbus decisively finishing the battle.

Kim Possible was generally relieved that the part Team Possible had played in beating back the Lorwardians was largely glossed over. A lot of the cameras that would normally have been in the area had been taken out by the aliens' robots, and Wade had been able to quietly suppress most of the remaining recordings. Despite the fact that it irked Ron somewhat, she was just as glad to have Dr. Drakken take the bulk of the credit. She couldn't change the fact that she was an internationally recognized celebrity, but she still wanted to attempt an approximation of a normal college life. The students, faculty, and staff at U of M had mostly treated her just like any other student, and she was happy with that.

Granted, it would have been nice for Ron to finally receive the recognition that she'd always felt he deserved. He'd been incredible that day, and she wasn't likely to forget it soon. However, if there'd been clearer images of him during the fight, the Mystic Monkey Power would be almost impossible to keep secret. Underneath his protests, she was sure that Ron understood that as well. In fact, he was actually taking the situation surprisingly well. The amount of maturity he'd shown in recent weeks was impressive – and attractive.

Shoving larger concerns aside, Kim resolved to enjoy the day as much as possible. She was up relatively early, having promised to help Ron with the Smarty Mart float in the parade. There were some finishing touches to put on it, and then the two of them and Rufus were going to ride it, waving at people. Kim was pretty excited; she hadn't ridden a float in a parade since her church's contribution to the Christmas Parade when she was six. She'd marched with the cheerleading squad the past several years, of course, but now that she'd graduated, this seemed like a nice transition.

The morning passed rapidly and cheerfully, and Kim and Ron took their places on the float. It had a pet theme this year, which had made Ron a natural choice to represent the company, even before his heroics a few weeks earlier. A mixture of live and papier-mâché animals decorated the slow-moving vehicle, making it a guaranteed hit with kids.

Kim was surprised when Ron extracted not one, but two naked mole-rats from his pockets. She wouldn't have believed that Tina was ready for such a public sitch yet.

"I thought you should have an animal, too, KP," Ron explained. "I mean, Tina's as much yours as mine."

"I'm not sure she agrees," Kim murmured in response. However, she held out her cupped hands to the rodent. Tina sniffed at them for what felt like a long time before climbing in, still sniffing. Kim tried not to move as the rodent worked her way up her arm, briefly nuzzling her hair and finally settling on her shoulder. The cheerleader uttered a sigh of relief, feeling like she'd just passed some sort of test.

"See?" said Ron smugly. "I told you."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" she remarked as the float began to move.

"I love you, too, KP." A kiss would have been wonderful at that moment, but there were entirely too many people around, so they exchanged a glance instead, promising a nice make-out session later.

The next 45 minutes or so passed with the two of them waving continuously at a sea of faces. There was loud cheering when the Smarty Mart float appeared, a reception well out of proportion with what would be expected for the retail chain. Obviously, the couple riding it was spurring the applause. While their contribution to defeating the Lorwardians was not widely known globally, most of the locals were fully aware of this and other services Team Possible had performed over the years. Aside from that, a large percentage of the population had been attending the graduation ceremony from which Kim Possible had been abducted and were certainly happy to have her back. It was always nice to play to the hometown crowd.

After the parade, Kim and Ron managed to steal a few kisses but then had to separate for a while. Ron needed to work a short shift at the Smarty Mart to provide service to those who'd waited until the last minute to buy their picnic ingredients or sparklers. Kim returned to the Stoppable house with Rufus and Tina to prepare a surprise for him.

* * *

"What do you think?" Kim asked nervously, several hours later. Their neighborhood was having a block party barbecue shortly. After the leisurely meal, many would head over to Lake Middleton to watch the fireworks display. Under the careful supervision of Mrs. Stoppable, Kim had baked a batch of cookies to contribute to the festivities.

"You were one with the mixer, weren't you?" Ron grinned after swallowing.

"I felt like I was."

"Congratulations, KP! These are some bon-diggety cookies." His eyes twinkled as he gave her a hug. "I think you might be ready for main courses."

"One step at a time," she laughed, though glowing with pleasure at the compliment. "I see that we have a couple of hours before the picnic. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Totally the same wavelength," he agreed. With that, they were off to the den for a private celebration of their own.

* * *

The young couple emerged sometime later, disheveled but happy to have finally found some time alone. Despite living in the same house, it was surprisingly difficult to get their schedules to coincide. Having their family members around insured that they would keep things relatively tame, but they saw no harm in letting off some steam now and then.

Ron excused himself to clean up, since he really hadn't had the chance to do that after getting back from work. Kim decided she'd better brush her hair and freshen up her appearance, too. Jim and Tim barreled suddenly around a corner, startling her and almost running her over.

"Tweebs!" she yelled, and they drew to a halt, wearing mischievous expressions.

"We know what you were doing!" they announced in a unison sing-song. Kim felt her mouth drop open.

"You were _spying_ on us?" she asked incredulously.

"Ugh!" said Jim.

"Of course not!" said Tim.

"Why would we want to see you—" began Jim.

"—doing gross stuff like that?" finished Tim.

"It's just not that hard—"

"—to figure out," they explained. "We're not—"

"—children anymore."

Kim shook her head, unwilling to let her good mood be ruined by her brothers. If they were trying to blackmail her, they'd just admitted they had no proof. Besides, she was sure that her father was no longer even remotely considering the black hole probe he'd previously threatened Ron with. Well, pretty sure, anyway.

"I am not having this conversation," she declared emphatically. "Shouldn't you two be blowing something up? Or better yet, finishing with Mr. Barkin's car?"

"We finished that—"

"—yesterday," they informed her, a little indignantly.

"So behind the times," they added together.

"Hicka bicka boo?"

"Hoosha!"

"Oh, just get out of my way," commanded Kim, squeezing past them and shoving down her annoyance. This was a great day, and nothing was going to spoil it.

The weather held fair through the rest of the day. The picnic was a wonderful time of fellowship and fun, and Kim was happy to be sharing a meal with her parents again. The Stoppables were great, but she hadn't realized how much she enjoyed spending time with her family, even the Tweebs.

After dinner, most kids sorted themselves into groups to play games that had been set up in some of the larger front yards while some of the older teenagers found an open place to light off the smaller varieties of fireworks. Children of all ages enjoyed the loud but mostly harmless "snaps" that would explode on impact. Jim and Tim had been strictly forbidden to introduce any of their own combustibles. While they had sulked for a while, they'd compromised by setting up a robot battle arena in a cul-de-sac. Watching the entertainment, Kim really thought, for the first time, of how much of a challenge she and her brothers must present to her parents.

"This may sound weird, but I really hope I don't have any brilliant children," she remarked aloud. Ron, who was standing beside her, nodded vigorously.

"I know what you mean, KP," he agreed. "_Way_ too much pressure. I mean, what are the options? You pretty much end up with your brothers or Dr. Drakken."

"I'd like to think there are more possibilities than that." Even as she said this, though, Kim was racking her brain and coming up with a fairly depressing history of geniuses. They were all too often insane at worst, reclusive at best. "What about Albert Einstein? He seemed to be well adjusted. Or my parents?"

"Okay, so there are a few examples. Still, the odds are—" he broke off at Kim's stern expression. The last time he'd become obsessed with statistical probabilities, he'd come very close to abandoning her to a terrible fate, and she clearly hadn't forgotten that. He changed gears slightly. "If I had to have a genius in the family, I'd prefer a girl. They seem to handle it better."

"I'll go with that."

Later on, at Lake Middleton, Kim and Ron cuddled together on a blanket, enjoying the fireworks display, which seemed more impressive than they'd ever seen. They were largely oblivious to the crowd around them as they thought about the freedom and independence – both individual and on a larger scale – that the controlled explosions represented.

* * *

Elsewhere in Middleton, Dr. Drakken and Shego had elected to watch the show from the roof of their building, seated in two camp chairs. They had many reasons of their own to celebrate the day. Neither of them had spent much time contemplating where they might be now if Warhok and Warmonga had succeeded in carrying Drakken (and Kim Possible) across the galaxy and weren't inclined to expend much mental energy on it now. However, they'd skirted the edges enough to be very grateful for what they had.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I've just sat down and enjoyed fireworks," Dr. Drakken remarked at about the halfway point.

"Oh, I do," replied Shego, a part of her attention turning inward – and backward. "Go City Founding Day, 1998. We all sat on top of the tower to watch." She smiled in a way that managed to be at once nostalgic and self-mocking. "The company left something to be desired, but the view was incredible!"

She tried to pull her mind back to the pyrotechnics in front of her. She was determined to enjoy this moment rather than dwell in the past. For once, Dr. D didn't say anything; he just took hold of her hand. They remained like that, in silence, until the fireworks were done. Even when the last smoky imprints in the sky became tattered and pushed along by the wind, they remained seated.

"You know, I don't believe I ever properly thanked you." It was Drakken who broke the silence.

"For what?"

"For coming after me." He didn't need to elaborate for her to understand what he was talking about. After all, the incident had been much on her mind as well. "You didn't have to, you know."

"Actually, I think I kind of did." At the time, Shego hadn't paused long enough to evaluate her motivations. She'd seen the newly floral mad scientist get sucked up into a spaceship and knew that was a bad thing. Her first thought had been to seek out Kim Possible. If you'd asked then, she would have said that she was rather attached to the world and didn't want to see it overtaken by large, warlike aliens. In retrospect, however, she was forced to admit that she hadn't wished to spend the rest of her life without Drakken.

"Really?" he asked probingly, giving her a piercing look that she suddenly realized she'd been seeing a lot ever since Warmonga's first visit to earth. Maybe he understood her better than she'd thought. It was still a little unsettling to have someone be this close to her, but she was starting to adjust to it.

"Don't make a big deal out of it," she warned.

"Naturally," he agreed, but even in the darkness, she couldn't miss the pleased expression he wore. After a few more silent moments, they packed up their chairs and went back to their apartment. Once there, though, they weren't really sure what to do. Shego turned on the television, channel-surfed for a while, then turned it off in annoyance.

"What religion would you have been?" She voiced a question that had been at the back of her mind ever since they agreed to have a civil ceremony. "I mean, if things had been different."

"I'm not really sure," he shrugged, and Shego turned to look at him in amazement.

"You're not _sure_?" she echoed. "How could you not know your family's religion?"

"Oh, I know my family's religion; I'm just not sure what _I_ would have been." At her perplexed look, he clarified. "I'm the product of a mixed marriage. Mother's Jewish, but Father was Polish Catholic."

"So didn't your mother raise you to be Jewish?" To Shego's surprise, Drakken gave a little snort at that.

"Hardly. We were just Jewish enough to have a Star of David on top of our Christmas tree."

For some reason, that struck Shego as incredibly funny, and she laughed out loud.

"That's _fabulous_," she asserted when she caught her breath. "A Star of David on a _Christmas_ tree!"

"And here you said my childhood was boring."

"Well, you never told me about _this_ before." When it seemed that she had control of herself, Drakken resumed his narrative.

"Mother's family had long been what you might call secular Jews," he explained. "They identified with Jewish people in an ethnic sense but had moved away from the forms of worship. No celebrating the Sabbath or the holidays, no bar mitzvahs, etc. When she married my father, she was perfectly willing to adopt his traditions." He paused, plucking at a loose thread on his shirt. "I suppose she became even more attached to them after he died."

"But she didn't try to raise you as a Catholic, either?"

"She didn't really know how. She knew how to celebrate Christmas and Easter, but the theology behind them? Forget it. I suppose she could have sent me to catechism classes, but I don't think she felt quite right about that. From what I understand, Father wanted me to choose for myself what religion to follow, when I was old enough. Therefore, she didn't want to force me into something too soon."

"And then what? You never made a decision?"

"Not really. By the time I was old enough to think such things through for myself, I was placing my faith in science. I wouldn't say that I consciously decided there was no God; I just saw no evidence of it and found no reason to care one way or another."

"Wow," was all Shego could say for a moment, thinking of her own Catholic school background. Meanwhile, Drakken tilted his head thoughtfully.

"I suppose, technically, I could be considered a Roman Catholic," he mused.

"How's that?"

"Well, I was baptized as an infant. That was one point my father's family absolutely insisted on."

"Then in the eyes of the Church, you're Catholic," Shego confirmed. "All you'd need is CCD and confirmation."

"I take it you speak from experience?"

"Yeah, I did it all, but I turned my back on the Church a long time ago."

There didn't seem to be much to say to that, and the conversation lagged.

"Well, secularism it is, then," said Drakken at last, and suddenly, it felt more like New Year's Day than Independence Day. And somehow, that seemed very appropriate.

* * *

Author's Note: I shamelessly stole the "Star of David on a Christmas tree" line from the book _My Year of Living Biblically _by A.J Jacobs. I do actually know someone whose father is Jewish and mother Catholic. Her Catholic grandmother believed so strongly in the cleansing of original sin that she absconded with both my friend and her brother within a few days of their respective births to get them baptized. At least the Lipskys weren't pushed to that extreme.

I think it was Mr. Wizard who really solidified in my mind the idea that Shego went to Catholic school as a kid. I rather like his glimpses into her history, although I've gone a slightly different direction with my version of her backstory.

Review Responses:

screaming phoenix: Yes, I think there will be some MMP healing experimentation. I don't think I've ever seen or heard Kim using a term of endearment on Shego, and I liked the idea.

Katsumara: Well, Kim and Ron spending time together in college won't be all that easy – there will still be scheduling issues, after all – but there is certainly the freedom aspect. I'm trying to work more of Kim and Ron's relationship in, but since the next four stories (assuming I get around to writing them) will focus on that, I want to take them kind of slowly.

Boris Yeltsin: As you can see, I'm having a hard enough time keeping up with my existing stories. Still, if you have a SWAC idea that really grabs me, I'll work on it.

CajunBear73: I have my reasons for keeping the two couples mostly apart in this story. They will probably have to work together again in the future, but for now, they've got some things to work out on their own.

KP's Man: In the show, Ron didn't have a single acceptance letter as of graduation day. That's extremely late! If anyone were scooping him out for football, he'd have heard MUCH sooner. I'm sorry you're disappointed, but I'm just following canon, and I'm trying to keep them close.

snarky Beth: The wedding invitation will arrive soon, possibly in the next chapter, and there will be a little twist. Seeing how much of Drakken and Shego's lives have been shared with Kim and Ron, in however strange a manner, I did feel they needed to be included.

Ran Hakubi: I definitely see parallels in the two relationships, despite them being at different points in their lives. Of _course_ I had to have Team Possible at the wedding. How could I pass up that opportunity?

IriaAngel: I understand your feelings, but I believe Kim is very aware of how she allowed herself to get wrapped up in the food chain and ignore what Ron could offer her. I was providing her a way of expressing that.


	13. Reconstruction

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: I promise, I'm trying to get on a regular schedule! Most of this chapter actually went pretty fast. And I just got a new laptop, which makes my writing a bit more portable.

**Reconstruction**

The days passed. Shego and Drakken took a trip to Go City to get their marriage license and set the appointment for the ceremony. They wanted to reserve a large block time of time so that they didn't have the rushed civil service that was all too common. Just because they weren't going all out for a large wedding, they didn't feel the need to get cheated on their vows.

Other arrangements were being made, the handful of invitations went out, and Dr. Drakken was spending a block of time each day in his new laboratory. Shego found herself somewhat mystified by that. She hadn't the faintest idea what he was working on so feverishly, and for once, he wasn't broadcasting his plans in excruciating detail. Naturally, that served to make her insanely curious. Finally, one evening, she thought she had it.

"It's the ring, isn't it?" she said out of the blue, looking up from her magazine. Drakken had been reading some dry, science journal. At least, Shego found such things to be dry. Dr. D read them avidly and could get as absorbed as most people did in paperback mysteries.

"Hm?" he asked blankly, putting down his reading material. "Ring?"

"The wedding ring." She was warming to her topic, now that she was certain she'd figured it out. "You said it would be a lot of trouble to find a metal for my wedding ring. _That's_ why you were so hot to get a lab set up!" She grinned triumphantly. "You wanted to work on it." At the time he'd mentioned wanting to get the lab, he hadn't even proposed yet, so it made sense that he'd have been somewhat evasive about his motivations.

Meanwhile, petals were popping out around Drakken's neck, a sure sign of stress, and Shego felt her expression change to a confused frown before she caught herself. It was common knowledge that frowning caused wrinkles, so she avoided it whenever possible.

"Well, yes, that was certainly part of it," he admitted, his eyes slipping away from hers. That clinched it; he was hiding something from her.

"What are you not telling me?" she demanded. She was doubly upset – first because he was keeping secrets and second because she'd been so sure she'd figured out what had him working so feverishly in the laboratory. A pair of vines twined out from his collar, another sign that he was getting worked up.

"What? I'm not allowed to have secrets now?" he retorted. He noticed his vines and chastised them. "Stop that!" They retreated back out of sight – a little petulantly, if plants could be said to have attitudes.

"I thought we weren't going to do that anymore," she pouted.

"You won't show me your wedding dress."

"Is that what this is about?" she said disbelievingly.

"Well…not exactly," he admitted, shifting in his seat. "It just doesn't concern you, that's all." Shego narrowed her eyes. Whatever it was, he was embarrassed by it. That was interesting all by itself.

"We're going to be married," she reminded him. "Everything's supposed to concern me." Drakken made an irritated noise in his throat.

"It never used to bother you when I didn't tell you my plans."

"Uh, yeah, actually it did. Remember Li'l Diablo?"

"Ah, yes," Drakken's eyes took on a nostalgic look. "The plan neither you nor Kim Possible could figure out. It was brilliant."

"She still foiled it," Shego reminded him blandly, rewarded when he scrunched up his face and glared at her.

"_Must_ you ruin my moment?" he complained.

"You know, I really think I must. After all, that landed us in prison for months."

"Where you left me to rot, thank you very much."

"Yeah, yeah, and you hooked up with Warmonga to take out Kim Possible, but it didn't work, and you and Princess gave Giant-girl an excuse to come back and bring the alien smack-down on us all. I was there, remember?"

"Are you seriously blaming _me_ for the invasion?" Drakken asked incredulously, and with just a touch of self-righteous indignation. "I didn't ask her to break me out, and if you'd given me a hand like you should have, I wouldn't have been there for her to find. And maybe, if you were around, I wouldn't have been in the market for a new sidekick."

"Oh, I don't know," Shego shot back, starting to get really incensed that he was turning this all back on her. After all, she'd apologized, hadn't she? And that was something she wouldn't do for just anyone. She'd thought they had worked all of this out. Of course, she was conveniently forgetting that she'd been the one to stir it up again. "I think you'd have had a hard time turning down all that hi-tech alien gear."

"Furthermore, I did not 'hook up' with Warmonga," he added, not deigning to answer her last accusation. "That's revolting. Our association was purely professional."

"Like ours?" Shego asked archly. She hadn't really meant the phrase that way, and she'd never believed anything of the sort had happened, but it was fun to tease him.

"Would you maintain that our relationship was otherwise for the first three years or so?" he retorted. "I certainly wasn't aware of it."

Shego opened her mouth, couldn't think of anything to say, and got angry for not being able to think of anything to say. She had definitely never given a single thought to him in a romantic sense until she got blind-sided by that Moodulator.

"Point taken," she growled, crossing her arms in front of her. "You might think you've distracted me from what you've got going in your little workshop, but you haven't." He sighed heavily.

"I suggest a compromise," he said. "I will show you my project, eventually. As soon as I'm sure it's working properly."

Shego tilted her head, considering. She was still curious, but even to get that much of a concession from Dr. D was a pretty impressive accomplishment. And she _was_ keeping her wedding dress from him, and he was being good and not even trying to peek. Maybe it was only fair to allow him a secret or two.

"I'll hold you to that," she agreed, and everything was all right again.

* * *

"Hey, Kim!" Ron shouted as he came in the door from getting the mail. "There's a letter for you." Hefting Hana up onto her hip (she seemed to be getting bigger and heavier every day), Kim met him in the living room. It was the second week of July, and they both happened to have the day off, so they were babysitting and enjoying some time together.

"There's nothing special about that," she remarked. "All of our mail has been forwarded here."

"Yeah, but this one has _your_ name and _my_ address," Ron replied, holding up the large, cream-colored envelope. Kim frowned; that _was_ a bit unusual. It implied that the sender knew Kim was living here but didn't live nearby. There was always the possibility it was from Uncle Slim or Joss, but something that fancy? Not likely. Setting Hana down (so that she could wrap herself around her brother's leg), Kim took the envelope from Ron and turned it over thoughtfully. Recalling all sorts of mail scares and crazy tricks that evil villains had played over the years, she decided to call Wade.

It didn't take long to explain the situation to him, and he sent a signal through the Kimmunicator to scan the mysterious item. When Kim turned the device so that she could see Wade's image again, the boy shrugged.

"There's nothing in there but paper," he assured her. "Well, and ink and adhesive, of course, but I don't see anything suspicious." He did not sign off but remained to watch her open the envelope. Feeling a little like an awards show presenter getting ready to announce a winner, Kim broke it open to find a smaller envelope inside. On the front of it was simply written "Kimberly Ann Possible and Guest."

The second envelope was not sealed, and inside was a heavy card with scripted writing:

_Mr. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky requests the honor of your presence…_

It was all Kim could do not to drop the invitation along with her jaw as the import of what she was reading sank in.

"We've been invited to Drakken and Shego's wedding," she managed to choke out through her disbelief.

"What? Let me see that!" Ron demanded, snatching the contents of the larger envelope out of his girlfriend's hands. In the process, he dropped the other mail onto the floor. Giving a shriek of joy, Hana went after it, methodically shredding every piece she laid hands on and trying certain ones in her mouth.

_I really hope none of those are bills or anything, _Kim thought as she scrambled to rescue the scattered papers.

"Aw, man!" exclaimed Ron, apparently oblivious to the chaos erupting at his feet. "He _still_ can't remember my name?" Kim decided to ignore that for the time being. He got invited, didn't he? Even if it was only as her guest. Surely Drakken and Shego would assume that Ron would be her date. If the two of them had been married, the envelope should have been addressed to both of them, but as it was…Kim clamped down on the rest of what she might have been about to think. She was really getting ahead of herself; it must be the wedding sitch getting into her head.

Rising to her feet, she deftly thrust the rescued mail into Ron's hands and plucked the invitation back. During the transfer, she noticed a slip of paper poking out from the smaller envelope. It was amazing that it hadn't been dislodged in the scrum. Pulling the slip out, she realized that it was a personal note in Dr. Drakken's scrawl. She read it with interest:

_Take a look at the construction site. Just a little thank-you for believing in me._

_-Dr. Drakken_

_P.S. Shego is a huge fan of MC Honey. I would very much appreciate it if you could get her an autographed CD as a wedding present._

Kim couldn't help but chuckle at the postscript. At least it took some of the guesswork out of shopping for them. However, she was mystified by the first part of the message.

"What's so funny?" Wade interrupted her thoughts, and she started. She'd completely forgotten he was still there.

"Dr. Drakken wants me to get Shego a signed MC Honey CD for the wedding," she replied. "But what do you make of the rest of it?" She read the first two sentences aloud. When she was finished, both Ron and Wade looked as puzzled as she felt.

"He must be talking about the rebuilding of my house," Kim mused, brow furrowed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron exclaimed. "Let's go check it out!" He looked like he was going to make a mad dash for the door, but his dramatic exit was spoiled by his little sister. She still had a death-grip on one leg, forcing him to practically drag it along. Kim laughed out loud.

"Let's get the baby carrier," she suggested when she could breathe again.

"Good call," he agreed.

"While you're finding out what's up, I'll take care of that CD for you," Wade offered, and Kim grinned at him.

"As always, you rock, Wade," she informed him, signing off at last.

* * *

Kim stood beside Ron and Hana at the site of her childhood home, mouth gaping open. Rufus sat on Ron's shoulder while Tina sat on Kim's. Jim and Tim were also there, darting around the edges of the construction work and chattering in some mix of technical jargon and "twinspeak," but she was hardly aware of them. She felt like she might never be able to bring her jaws together properly again.

The construction crew was there, to be sure, but working alongside them were half a dozen robots in a design she recognized. They were just like ones she'd destroyed in various lairs of Dr. Drakken's, but instead of attacking her, they were helping to rebuild her family's house.

"Find me the foreman," she managed to squeak out. Ron understood her and returned in a minute with a middle-aged man in a white hard hat. Although she thought she understood the situation, she needed to have it confirmed, so she asked the man about the robots.

"It was the darndest thing," the foreman answered, looking almost as mystified as Kim felt. "This guy with blue skin came down here two days ago with a bunch of robots. Said they could help with the project. He fed 'em the blueprints, and…well, you see how they do."

"They're amazing," she agreed readily, feeling her eyes tear up. She blinked several times, not wishing to break down here. Dr. Drakken, her longtime nemesis, had done this for _her_. He didn't seem to want or expect anything in return. He was just trying to thank her for believing that he had an idea that could save the world. It was simply beyond belief. Any doubts she might have had about his intentions for the future evaporated.

"They work hard, can lift several times what a man can, and they don't need breaks," the foreman added. "This should make the job finish twice as fast."

"Thank you," she murmured, allowing the man to return to his duties. Twice as fast! She'd actually get the chance to spend a little time in the new house before leaving for college. She had not expected to call the new place home at all.

"I can't believe it," she said, leaning into Ron. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"I know what you mean, KP," he agreed. "I guess people really can change."

"We have got to tell my parents," was the next thing Kim could think of. How great would it be to have the entire Possible family witnessing this together? First, however, she decided that she could do a whole lot better than a stupid CD for a wedding gift. Wiping her eyes, she pulled out the Kimmunicator and activated it.

"What are you doing?" Ron inquired, but Kim shushed him as Wade again appeared on the screen.

"What's up, Kim?" the boy asked, clearly surprised to hear from her so soon.

"Forget about that CD," she replied. She briefly told him what was going on and what her plan was. It was only a few minutes before a familiar voice was patched through the device.

"What up, Kim?" MC Honey greeted the teen hero cheerfully.

"Honey, I need a favor."

"Girl, you know all you gotta do is ask."

"I'm hoping so." Kim smiled. "What are you doing on August 10th?"

* * *

While Kim was getting misty-eyed watching the rebuilding of her home and the re-ordering of her world, Drakken and Shego were on their way to Brazil.

"I _hate_ the rain forest," Shego complained, shrinking down as far as she could in the hovercar while still piloting it. "Why can't they just call it what it is – a jungle?"

"I'm inclined to agree," said Drakken, gazing warily around at the thick vegetation in which literally thousands of life forms lived, largely unseen. The modern PC term "rain forest" sounded so benign, but this atmosphere was anything but. "Jungle" implied danger and mystery, and that was far more applicable as far as he was concerned. Having plants merged with him didn't do anything to alleviate the oppression he felt. The jungle was a cruel mistress. Almost anything could be hidden within her green curtains, and he shivered, unable to shake the feeling that he was being watched. In fact, as they drew closer to the coordinates DNAmy had given as the location of her lair, the possibility that they were being watched grew from "likely" to "certain," as far as Drakken was concerned. He knew he'd have all sorts of surveillance if it were _his_ lair.

Soon enough, the sudden appearance of odd, hybrid creatures announced their proximity to the rogue geneticist's new hideout, and the animals provided a sort of escort for the final leg of the journey. Finally, they broke through the trees to find a natural clearing, where Dr. Amy Hall's complex squatted as though it had been there for centuries. Professionally speaking, Drakken had to admire the way she'd made her lair blend in with the surroundings. Now that he was retired from "the business," he could admit that he had sometimes leaned a little too far toward ostentation.

The diminutive scientist herself appeared to greet them as Drakken and Shego disembarked with their small amount of luggage. The couple was expecting to stay for two or three days while Dr. Hall did whatever tests she deemed necessary.

"So glad you could make it," DNAmy exclaimed gaily, just as if she had invited them for afternoon tea instead of a trek through a forest to get to an illegal lair for some unorthodox research. "By the way, congratulations on your upcoming wedding!"

"Word gets around, doesn't it?" muttered Shego, while Drakken simply thanked her.

"Uh, nice place you got here," Shego remarked, looking around apprehensively. DNAmy beamed and thanked her as she showed them to their quarters.

It was just one, rather Spartan bedroom with two small beds. Doors led to closets and a modest bathroom. Drakken and Shego had not actually spent the night together before, and DNAmy's assumption that they would be expecting such an arrangement was awkward, to say the least. Still, they could choose how close they wished to be, and they'd probably spend most of their time undergoing testing procedures, anyway.

"Lunch will be served in half an hour," DNAmy advised. "Meet me in the dining room, and we can discuss what you'd like me to do." Humming tunelessly, she left, closing the door behind her.

"Cozy," was Shego's terse comment.

"I'm sorry," said Drakken. "I swear I never said anything to indicate…"

"Forget it," she made a dismissive gesture with one hand. "People jump to conclusions. It happens. I'll take this bed." She tossed a bag onto the bed nearest the bathroom and began digging through it. "I'm going to go shower."

"Yes, of course," he replied absently, trying not to imagine her undressing and stepping under the hot water. Certain parts of his psyche, which had long been dormant, had reawakened in recent weeks in ways that sometimes made him uncomfortable.

A short time later, the pair were cleaned up from the inevitable grime of travel and seated at DNAmy's table. While they ate, they told her more detailed information than they'd been willing to do over the phone.

"So, Dr. Drakken, you want to know exactly what effects your plant mutation is having on your body," she summarized when they were finished. "And since you're getting married, you're both wondering if children will be a possibility and whether they can inherit either of your mutations."

"Precisely," Drakken confirmed.

"What do I get out of it?" she asked bluntly.

"I am prepared to allow you to use what you learn of my mutation in whatever manner you wish, provided you do not share the data with anyone," he replied, having already thought this over. "In addition, I will give you two tanks of my mutagenic compound."

DNAmy's eyes gleamed with the excitement that Drakken remembered from their previous partnership, but she was clearly not done dealing quite yet. She turned to Shego.

"What about you?" she pressed. "What do I get from you?"

"My DNA is not part of the deal," the green-skinned woman answered flatly. "Anything you get from me, you destroy."

"But I'm helping you, too," DNAmy pouted.

"I think what we're offering should cover both of us." Drakken stepped in. He had a fallback position, of course, but he was hoping she would make the suggestion first.

"Running an operation like mine takes money," she hinted. "And I wasn't able to replace my animal samples like I wanted." Drakken was only too happy to replace her interest in the Team Go mutation with straightforward cash. They haggled for a few minutes before reaching a price acceptable to each.

"Done," he agreed when the amount had been decided. He was tempted to draw up a contract, but since it wouldn't actually be legally binding, and their history suggested that neither of them would feel particularly bound by a legal document in any case, he decided it would be a waste of time. "And it goes without saying that you will not try to clone us or use our genetic material for reproduction in any way?"

"Of course," she replied, although she appeared to be disappointed. "My research could take a few days."

"We can stay for up to three days," Drakken informed her. "After that, we need to get back if we don't want to risk someone wondering where we are and tracking us here."

"I'll do what I can," the geneticist promised. "If I need you to come back, we can make arrangements before you leave. We might as well get started."

The first part of the procedure was relatively tame, involving skin, hair, and blood samples. In addition, DNAmy took one of Drakken's flower petals and a scraping from his vines to evaluate. The next phase was likely to be more delicate and invasive, as Dr. Drakken knew as well as anyone else that body cells and sex cells were quite different. In the meantime, there was nothing to do but wait for the initial results.

* * *

Author's Note: Drakken's view of the jungle is a small, inside joke. John DiMaggio, who voiced Dr. Drakken, also provides the voice of the mutant chimp Bobo in _Generator Rex, _and "The jungle is a cruel mistress," was one of his lines in a (relatively) recent episode.

Review Responses:

screaming phoenix: Yes, but the Tweebs share Kim's DNA as well. Would you want to have twins like that? Yes, I think Shego and Drakken successfully agreed upon religious ideology – or the lack thereof.

Katsumara: Even though I did steal the "Star of David" line, I liked the way I used it. I'm glad you agreed that Kim and Ron don't have to be constantly in relationship moments to get a feel for how they are as a couple.

Boris Yeltsin: I've already mentioned that Kim will be studying French, and I have a few ideas related to that.

CajunBear73: I don't know that Ron's discounting having male children so much as hoping the boys will be of average intelligence or lower while the girls are the intellectually gifted ones. Sort of like Sheldon's mother in The Big Bang Theory saying she was grateful that her two other children were "dumb as soup."

snarky Beth: I'm pretty sure MMP can't be inherited genetically. That would be a lot to handle! True, there are a lot of religions, especially if you include historical ones that have died out.

divinedragon7: I'm not sure she would want to give him something he could make for himself, but I'll think on it.

Man of Faith: I answered your question, and I think successive chapters have answered most of your earlier ones, but I just wanted to thank you again for all of the reviews. They made my day!


	14. Mysteries, Solved and Unsolved

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: I know I said I probably wouldn't spend so much time with Drakken and Shego, but there's so much interesting stuff happening with them right now. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Work has been chaotic lately, and I've ended up spending a chunk of what used to be my personal time catching up on work assignments.

**Mysteries, Solved and Unsolved**

The villain world was being uncharacteristically quiet these days. Wade supposed that was good for Kim and Ron, as they had their hands full getting ready to go to college, but it left him feeling a bit cast adrift. His mother was succeeding in getting him outside more often, which she probably believed was a good thing. Maybe she was right.

Wade was just beginning to appreciate the benefits of fresh air, in fact, but the time spent in his room was not completely wasted. The reduced activity on the Team Possible website allowed him time to look over the specs of the Lorwardian technology that had been salvageable and providing consultations to Mr. Dr. Possible and the other rocket scientists. It was also a paying gig, which was a bonus and would look good on his resume.

Still, that didn't occupy all of his intellect, and he did take note when Drakken's hovercar was seen heading south over Mexico. He briefly considered contacting Kim about it, but after a moment's reflection, he decided against it. Kim and Ron had made it pretty clear that they were going to let Drakken and Shego live their lives from now on, as long as they didn't do anything blatantly illegal. The villainous duo did seem to be generally behaving themselves, and their other recent trips hadn't amounted to anything diabolical. He'd keep tabs on them but not interfere.

With that determination made, he returned to his Slurpster and online gaming.

* * *

Unfortunately, if you didn't like the company of mutant animals, there wasn't a lot to do at DNAmy's rain forest lair. Therefore, Shego and Drakken found themselves with far too much leisure time while they awaited their preliminary results. Dr. D mostly paced, occasionally muttering under his breath. Shego had brought a few magazines, but she had trouble even focusing on short articles. Eventually, she knew they would have to discuss the ramifications of what they expected to discover here, but she couldn't decide whether it would be best to do that before getting results or after.

In the interim, she decided to remind him of something else he'd promised to tell her. While lying on her stomach on her bed, she turned to face him, resting her chin on her hands.

"I think it's time," she said abruptly. Drakken stopped his pacing and turned toward her.

"Time? Time for what?" he asked blankly.

"Your big secret. What were you working on so intently that got you embarrassed?"

"Ah. That." Dr. D sat down heavily on his own bed. "Well, it's really very simple. I built construction robots to help rebuild Kim Possible's house. I set them to work shortly before we came here."

Shego cocked her head to the side, assimilating this information. When she thought she had examined it from every possible angle, one question seemed very obvious, so she asked it.

"Why?"

Instead of answering immediately, the blue-skinned scientist got up and began taking the measure of the room again.

"Well, I felt sort of responsible," he explained. "Warmonga came here mostly to get me, so it was sort of my fault that Kim Possible's home was destroyed. She and I have had our differences, but that was purely professional, when you get right down to it. She had nothing to do with the way her father treated me back in college. Besides, she was the one who believed that my idea could repel the alien invasion."

"Those are some good points," Shego conceded. "And you have to admit that it was mostly because of her that you got rescued."

"So you wouldn't have come after me?" he stopped again, looking very worried about that.

"I did, didn't I?" she retorted testily. "I mean, I didn't think about it much at the time, but I went straight to find the Princess after you got sucked up into that ship. I'm pretty sure it's only because _both_ of you were abducted that her dad and boyfriend were willing to help me. Without Dr. Possible, we wouldn't have had the jet packs or the ship to get us to you."

"So I partly owed my rescue to Dr. James Possible?" he asked incredulously.

"I guess you could look at it that way. But if we hadn't rescued you, we wouldn't have had the master plan to save the world from alien invasion." Shego noticed that Dr. D didn't even flinch at the words "save the world" anymore. Maybe this going straight thing would actually work. Granted, they were still working with known criminals, but they didn't have a network of legitimate contacts yet. Over time, that would hopefully change.

"Hmm," Drakken mused thoughtfully. "That is true. And now I'm helping to rebuild the Possible house."

"So now he owes _you_ one."

"I prefer to think of it as even," said Drakken, grimacing. "I don't particularly want to be indebted to Jim Possible, but I don't really want him owing me anything, either. I may have mended bridges with his daughter, but I have no intention of 'chilling' with the whole family."

Shego's lips curved into a slight smile. Drakken wasn't lapsing into inappropriate slang quite as often as he used to, and she was starting to find it kind of cute when he did.

"Works for me," she agreed. "But I'll tell you one thing. We have _got_ to get some new friends. We can't keep hanging around with villains, and there's only so much bridge I can take."

"There's always your family," he reminded her sardonically, and her lip curled.

"Don't even joke about that," she warned.

"We'll figure something out," he promised.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Ron complained. He was as loyal as the next boyfriend, but three hours of clothes shopping were testing the limits of his patience. Besides, he was getting hungry. Rufus and Tina, lucky rodents, had stayed home to nap, and Ron was beginning to wish he had joined them.

"I need another opinion," Kim replied, her voice muffled through the changing-room door. "These are my college clothes we're talking about."

Ron tried not to roll his eyes or sigh with exasperation. He knew how important it was to Kim to present a good image to the world. He was figuring on going to classes wearing casual sweatshirts and sports jerseys with cargo pants or jeans. While he had purchased some new items to see him through the new school year, he saw no need to change his overall look.

Then again, he was just going to a community college, while Kim was attending the University of Michigan. He felt another twinge at the thought that they would be separated, even for so short a distance. Was the fact that she was heading for a prestigious Big Ten school the reason for her focus on making a good impression?

"And you chose me because…?" he prompted, trying to veer his thoughts away from such unsettling things.

"Monique and Mom are working, and I don't trust anybody else." That was somewhat gratifying but hardly seemed to make up for this endurance exercise. He would rather climb up to a mountain lair in a blizzard.

There was movement behind the door, and Ron tried not think about catching a glimpse of bra as Kim changed her blouse. Unfortunately, such imaginings represented virtually the only entertainment he was getting on this trip, and that was causing other problems.

"But you know I think you look good in every—" he broke off as she emerged with the newest outfit on. Although what he had been about to say was true, this one took his breath away. Most of what she'd been trying were the expected attractive blouses and sweaters paired with comfortable slacks. This ensemble was completely different.

Kim was wearing a short, plaid skirt, revealing almost as much leg as her cheerleading skirt. During the fall in Michigan, she would no doubt wear tights under it, but her legs were currently bare, and Ron was pretty sure she wasn't wearing bloomers today.

_Gah! Stop thinking like that, _he thought as he felt his temperature rise, but that was a difficult command to obey given the vision in front of him. She'd paired the skirt with a snug, wraparound-style green blouse that had a deeper V-neck than he was used to seeing her in. While she was not actually showing anything inappropriate, she was hinting plenty, and the overall effect was nothing less than tantalizing. It was somewhat reminiscent of the dress she'd worn for their Moodulator-induced date last year. For some reason, that recollection allowed him to regain a small amount of his composure.

"You're not planning to wear that around campus?" he asked, the sudden flash of jealousy alleviating a little of his discomfort. Imagining how many men might get to see her like that…

"Of course not," she said with a laugh, clearly pleased with his reaction. "This is strictly for our date nights."

"Then, great," he approved, although his tone sounded a bit weak even to his own ears. "I love it!"

"I thought you would," she declared, her voice and expression filling Ron with equal parts fear and anticipation. How was he going to bring her home to his apartment after a night out, looking like that, and keep things under control? Was she trying to say that she didn't mind if things moved a little faster once they were in college? Women were so complicated!

_Deep space probe, deep space probe, _he thought, deciding that would be his new mantra. Whatever Kim thought she might be ready for, Ron was not in a hurry to offend her father. As she retreated back into the changing room, he really wished that Rufus was there for him to talk to. In his absence, Ron had no choice but to talk to himself.

"I am in so much trouble," he groaned, burying his face in his hands. Thankfully, Kim decided it was time to change into her regular clothes, make her purchases, and take her long-suffering boyfriend out to eat.

* * *

Feeling a little stir-crazy, Shego took a walk that afternoon in what passed for a garden in this place. She was more than a little surprised to find an unusual piece of statuary standing in a prominent position. She was still studying it when DNAmy came up beside her.

"Nice, uh, statue," Shego commented politely, thinking that the woman's infatuation with Monkey Fist had really reached monumental proportions.

"Oh, that's not a statue, that's Monty," the geneticist responded brightly. Shego felt her head swivel toward the shorter woman without her consciously ordering the movement.

"What do you mean that's him?" she asked blankly.

"He got turned to stone somehow. I found him like that. My next big research project is trying to figure out how to turn him back."

Shego blinked several times. How could DNAmy talk about things like that as though she were discussing the weather? Certainly, Shego had seen some very odd things as a villain sidekick, but she hoped she'd never been quite that blasé about them. Look at the way she'd raced out to join forces with her enemies in order to save Dr. D from the Lorwardians, and she hadn't even been willing to admit that she cared about him yet!

"Well, good luck with that," was all she could think of to say. If anyone could figure out how to turn stone to flesh, it was probably Amy Hall. At any rate, that did explain why he looked so… "shocked" was perhaps the best word for it.

"Thank you," said DNAmy genuinely, favoring Shego with a gap-toothed smile. "Anyway, I really came out here to tell you that I have some preliminary results for you."

"Oh, good," Shego replied, trying to sound happier than she felt while her stomach turned over – a feeling she was most definitely not accustomed to experiencing. "Lead on."

A few minutes later, the three of them were again gathered around the kitchen table while Amy gave her initial report.

"I still have some more experiments and research to do," she warned, and the blue and green couple nodded their understanding before she continued. "Shego, your mutation appears to be in every cell of your body, but you probably already knew that. As you mentioned, all cells except your external skin cells emit low-level radiation. As a result, you appear to be immune to other common forms of radiation."

Shego started at that last sentence. That was new.

"What do you mean, immune to radiation?" she asked.

"I mean that radioactive materials would have no noticeable effect on you. X-rays appear to pass through your soft tissue just like anyone else's, but you don't need lead to shield you from their detrimental effects. Alpha, beta, and gamma radiation doesn't seem to do anything."

"So, what? I'd survive a nuclear fallout?" Shego found this interesting, if not particularly helpful. However, it probably did help explain why she'd made it through all of Drakken's crazy plans relatively unscathed.

"Most definitely," DNAmy confirmed. "Except for the explosion itself, you wouldn't even notice. I believe that any child you would conceive would share this immunity to radiation and would therefore flourish inside your body. However, I need to harvest some of your eggs and analyze them to make sure."

"Great," said Shego sarcastically. She'd known that part was coming, but she wasn't particularly happy about it and had been hoping against hope that it somehow would prove to be unnecessary. Despite the agreement they'd made, she wasn't comfortable with the idea of a rogue geneticist having her eggs. DNAmy, meanwhile, turned her attention to Drakken.

"Your situation is somewhat different," she said. "The mutated cells seem to be centered around your neck and shoulder blades. However, some are migrating throughout your body."

"So I'm still mutating?" Dr. D demanded, looking a little stunned.

"I believe so. I'm not sure how completely it might take over or how long it will take to reach its final stage. A lot depends upon your individual metabolism and genetic pre-dispositions, and I haven't had time to completely break down your basic DNA. If the mutation gets into your bloodstream, it could get carried literally anywhere. At the moment, it appears to be confined to your skin and muscle tissue. As you suspected, the mutated cells replicate and regenerate incredibly fast. Damage to them is repaired almost immediately."

That actually sounded pretty beneficial, Shego thought.

"Will it affect his aging?" she wondered aloud, recalling an earlier conversation she'd had with her fiancé.

"Only superficially, assuming things remain as they are now," the geneticist replied. "His skin will stay in the condition it currently is, and his muscles will not deteriorate. Unless something changes, however, his internal organs and bones will age normally. Incidentally, did you know you could photosynthesize?" DNAmy turned back to Drakken as she asked that question.

"I hadn't really thought about it, but it makes sense," he answered. "The vines I produce are green, so it's only logical for them to contain chlorophyll."

"Actually, the flowers do, too," DNAmy informed him. "The petals contain different colors of chlorophyll. Based on the rate of glucose production, I believe you only produce enough to allow for the extra regeneration and the movement of the vines. I don't expect you to be able to stop eating anytime soon."

"Any other side effects?"

"Only one. Anytime there's an overgrowth of cells in a localized area, tumors are possible. That shouldn't be a problem as long as you're healthy, but…" DNAmy trailed off, spreading her hands, and Drakken nodded his understanding.

"If there's an infection or cancerous cell, the mutation won't differentiate between healthy and sick cells," he finished the thought. "They'll simply copy whatever's there." Shego looked closely at him, a little startled to realize that he wasn't surprised. He'd already recognized that tumors could result from his condition, and he hadn't told her. She was really getting tired of secrets.

"Exactly," DNAmy agreed, beaming at his ready understanding of the issues. Irrational as it was, Shego experienced a brief feeling of inadequacy while listening to the two scientists talk shop. "However, this side effect can be easily reduced by regular exposure to a certain type of radiation."

"Really?" _Now_ he was surprised. "What kind of radiation?"

"Coincidentally, the exact type of radiation Shego produces."

Silenced reigned as both the blue-skinned scientist and green-skinned warrior gaped at their hostess.

"Yes," DNAmy answered their unspoken question. "Your mutations are…well, complementary."

"How is that possible?" Shego blurted out. After all, her mutation had been induced by a comet collision, while Drakken's was the result of getting drenched in a plant solution he'd created himself. How could there be any relationship between the two?

DNAmy did not seem to have a clear answer for her. She merely shrugged and said, "The universe is a chaotic and random place. Isn't it wonderful?"

Shego turned her head slowly to look at Dr. D and found him studying her already. Neither of them seemed to know what to make of this revelation.

"If we're complementary, are we also…compatible?" he suggested. "Genetically, I mean."

"You both have the same number of chromosomes, so theoretically, reproduction should be possible," Dr. Hall replied. "I'd still like to check your sex cells tomorrow to make sure, and there are other questions those samples should be able to answer."

"Yes, of course," muttered Drakken distractedly, and Shego could see that his mind was working furiously.

"How does this radiation thing work?" Shego inquired then, wondering how she was supposed to help him stay healthy if her body radiated on the inside.

"I don't really understand how your powers work," the geneticist admitted apologetically. "But I believe that all you have to do is activate your plasma and sort of…shine it on him. I would recommend doing this for several minutes once a week."

"Okay," said Shego slowly, amazed that it could be that easy. She was still a bit miffed that Drakken had kept his concerns to himself, though. "If you don't mind, we have a few things we need to discuss before tomorrow." She cast a narrow glance at Dr. D and added, "Privately." He quailed visibly, but then squared his shoulders as though resigned to their upcoming "discussion."

"Of course, of course," DNAmy said happily. "You'll need your rest." Shego stood up and marched to their shared bedroom, not even checking to see whether Drakken was following. She knew he was.

* * *

Author's Note: As many of you will no doubt recall, the tag to Graduation showed DNAmy sitting across from a still-petrified Monkey Fist, so I thought I should work that in somewhere. This chapter contains a lot of my thoughts on the various mutations, containing some basic biology mixed with science fiction and a healthy amount of conjecture. I'm sorry if DNAmy sounds a little out of character, but I felt it was important for her to use appropriate scientific terms.

Review Responses:

screaming phoenix: Well, Drakken did admit several things to Shego here, but further confessions are yet to come. I figure DNAmy's had more time as a villain now, so she's more likely to barter her services.

Katsumara: Yeah, sorry about the long delays. I'm working on it. Anyway, thank you. Always glad to hear from you.

Boris Yeltsin: No and no, I'm afraid. My reading largely runs to fantasy and science fiction.

CajunBear73: Interesting idea, but DNAmy's still infatuated with Monkey Fist, even if he's petrified. I'm happy you're enjoying the moments of drama.

Lon Wolfgood: I'm glad you liked Kim's response to Drakken's unexpected gift. Thanks for reading!

snarky Beth: Yeah, I just watched "Oh No Yono" and realized how accurate my portrayal of Hana was. I'm so glad people enjoyed Kim finding out about Drakken helping rebuild her house.

Man of Faith: This show is all about reciprocity, after all, isn't it? Kim offers her assistance to people for free, trading on gratitude to get supplies and transportation later.

dani: In that case, I'm sort of glad you found this story only recently, since you didn't have to wait as long as everybody else for the next chapter.:)


	15. Present and Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: Back again with a heart-to-heart between Drakken and Shego and a little moment with Ron and Kim.

**Present and Future**

Drakken braced himself as he followed Shego into their room and shut the door. At least she didn't keep him in suspense, whirling on him as soon as the latch clicked.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that this plant stuff would give you tumors!" she exploded.

"I knew it was a _possibility_," he countered. "It was by no means certain, and I didn't see the point of dwelling on it until I was sure." Deciding that he might as well be comfortable while he was lectured, he dropped down onto his bed.

"You didn't think I should at least know about this?" Her voice had risen half an octave, which Drakken found somewhat interesting. He couldn't remember ever noticing that about her before. Maybe she just hadn't felt the right emotion?

"Shego, if I told you about every possibility that occurred to me on every topic, we would hardly have time for anything else."

Shego stared at him for a few beats before the stare became a glare.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" she demanded.

"Er, no, not really."

"I mean, we just decided to get married, and this mutation of yours could have killed you! What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Well, I don't intend to die anytime soon, and this is exactly why I _didn't_ tell you. I didn't want you to worry! Especially if it turned out to be nothing."

There was another awkward pause.

"So…you were trying to protect me?" said Shego slowly. "Now _there's_ a switch."

"Yes, well, we _are_ redefining the nature of our relationship, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Shego sighed, visibly deflating. "Look…I'm sorry. I just wish you wouldn't keep things from me."

"I'm working on it," he said, resigned. He could see that it was going to be more of an adjustment than he'd realized to leave bachelorhood. It would take some work…from both of them, most likely. In a sudden burst of intuition, he added, "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?"

"To be honest, yes. I'm not thrilled about having that – that – sugarplum fairy slicing into me." Now they were in a sort of mirror of their earlier positions, with Shego pacing and Drakken on a bed.

"Careful, Shego," Drakken warned, darting his eyes from side to side. "The walls have ears." He knew that _he_ would have surveillance if it were _his_ lair, and he had to assume that DNAmy did the same. At least Shego hadn't used a more insulting term for their hostess. For all they knew, she might take "sugarplum fairy" as a compliment.

"What? Oh yeah, you're probably right." She walked a few steps. "Are you sure we can't just go home and find a fertility clinic like normal people?"

"If we were normal people, we could. But we're not. A traditional doctor could give us the basic rundown but probably wouldn't be able to answer our more…unusual questions. Then we'd still have to come back to Dr. Hall, and personally, I'd rather get this all over with in one shot."

Shego made a face and flopped down across from him.

"You know, I hate it when you're right," she complained, causing him to smile faintly.

"I know," he replied. "Just as well it doesn't happen that often, isn't it?" That made her smile back.

"For the record, it's not exactly a picnic for me, either, he went on. "I'm not that enthused about doing _that_ into a cup."

"Well, at least it's not invasive," Shego shot back. "I mean, do we really trust her this far?"

"I'll be there the whole time," he promised. "I'll make sure everything goes as planned." He hesitated. "If you'd like…I'll even make the incision." Frankly, he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to keep his eyes open while she went under the knife, but for her, he would find a way.

"You'd do that?" Shego was looking at him with a strange expression.

"If that's what you want."

"Nah. I think I'd really rather have the expert do it. Not to mention someone who has the same equipment I do. No offense."

_Thank you, _he thought silently, although he tried not to be too obvious about showing his relief. "None taken. As you know, I'm more comfortable taking machines apart and putting them back together. Living things are not exactly my area."

"While we're on the topic, though, should we…I don't know…_discuss_ this whole thing?"

"Discuss what, exactly?"

"Well, I mean…" She spread her hands. "Before we go through this next step, do we even _want_ to have children? What kind of parents would we make?"

"Don't think that hasn't occurred to me," he admitted, sighing. "I'm already old enough to be Kim Possible's father. By the time a child of ours would be her age, I'd be in my sixties. Do I really want to take on that kind of stress and responsibility at this point?"

"Do you?" Shego asked pointedly.

"I don't know. This is all happening so fast. It seems like an awful lot of work, but at the same time…" Drakken trailed off into his own thoughts. He couldn't help thinking about James Possible, with his lovely wife and three precocious children. The domestic scene just felt like one more thing James had that Drew Lipsky did not, and it rankled. He was just about to get the gorgeous bride, so why not add a child or two to complete the picture? However, even he knew that this was not a legitimate reason to pursue parenthood.

"I'm an only child, and I suppose there's something to be said for continuing my father's legacy," he said instead, deciding that Shego would forgive him this time for keeping some of his thoughts from her. After all, if he'd said all of that aloud, it would have been awfully close to ranting, and he knew how much she hated that. "As for the Lipsky name itself, well, Ed's younger than I am, but I don't see him settling down and reproducing anytime soon."

"True," she conceded. "And I'm not sure it would be such a favor to the human race, anyway." Drakken smiled wryly, but the grin quickly changed into a grimace.

"And my procreating would be?" he challenged. He was no prize; she'd made that clear often enough during their association. Shego's face took on a speculative look, as though she were trying out and rejecting all manner of put-downs before she spoke.

"If anyone in your family's going to pass genes on, I think you're the best option," she said diplomatically.

"Hardly a ringing endorsement."

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly winning any domestic awards here, either," she retorted, looking down. "I'm having a hard time seeing myself in a maternal role. Actually, I'm having a hard time seeing myself as a _wife_."

"You're not – that is, are you reconsidering?" Drakken started to feel panicked.

"No!" Shego rolled her eyes. "Will you stop asking that every time I express doubts about myself? It doesn't exactly encourage me to open up to you."

"I'm sorry, but please understand how completely stunned I still am that you've agreed to spend the rest of your life with me. I wouldn't blame you at all for changing your mind."

"Well, I'm not going to change my mind," she asserted. "It took me long enough to figure out that there actually was a guy on the planet that I not only could live with, but that I didn't really want to live without. I don't need another alien invasion to convince me to follow through. Okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, although he knew that wouldn't make the insecurities go away. "If it helps, I think you'd make a great mother."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely. Look at the way you ran off to help your brothers out, even when you weren't on the best terms. You have the instinct."

"Maybe." There was a short silence, during which most of the tension in the room appeared to drain away.

"Regardless of our ultimate decision, I think we should finish what we started," Drakken said finally. "If nothing else, wouldn't it be nice to know whether you could safely go off the Pill or not?"

"I guess, but – hey! How did you know I'm on the Pill?"

"Have you forgotten who's been paying your medical bills for the past four years?"

"No, but that was supposed to be confidential!" Shego exclaimed, getting angry again. Drakken was a little upset with himself for bringing it up, but it hadn't occurred to him that she'd react this way. Didn't millions of women take the birth control pill? It hardly seemed like that big a deal.

"It was, but when a young, healthy woman fills the same prescription every month without fail, it's not too hard to figure out what it's for," he shot back. She blinked a few times, and then her lips stretched slowly into a wry grin.

"You always were too smart for your own good," she remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said loftily.

"Whatever." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, twins do run in my family. You sure you want to take that on?"

Drakken thought about seriously. Twice the feedings, twice the diapers, twice the grubby little hands all over everything. Most of all, though, he considered two children who would never have to be alone. He felt himself smiling.

"At my age, it might be best to have two children at once and be done," he replied. "Very efficient, don't you think?"

Now Shego gave him a full, genuine smile, and he knew he'd come up with the right answer.

"Sure thing," she agreed, and they switched to less personal topics, such as the unique piece of statuary in DNAmy's garden. Dr. Drakken found the story of Monkey Fist's petrification fascinating.

* * *

"I'm still worried about the fact that we haven't found Warmonga and Warhok," Kim admitted to Wade over the Kimmunicator. She was sitting at the Stoppable house, watching Hana run across the ceiling and checking the list of things she had to do before leaving for college. Drakken and Shego's wedding was adding a little extra to her summer schedule, but she was sure she could handle it. She could do anything, right? "I mean, where could they be? They're huge! It's not like they could just blend in."

"If they got to the mountains, it's possible no one would have noticed them," Wade pointed out. "There are lots of places up there where nobody lives."

"So, they might just be lurking under Mount Middleton?"

"Or another mountain."

"Well, we can't check a whole mountain range!" She flopped onto her back on the couch.

"I've been scanning for signals in the area, and I haven't picked up anything that would indicate they were trying to contact home," Wade offered.

"Do you think that means they're…dead?" asked Kim hesitantly. As gorchy as it would be to know that Ron caused the demise of sentient creatures, she had to admit it would be a relief to be sure that no angry Lorwardians were still out there, bent on revenge.

"Not necessarily. They might have managed to take cover somewhere and don't want to risk giving away their position."

"At least, until they've recovered their strength," Kim spoke aloud what Wade had not said. He shrugged noncommittally, but a truly horrible thought struck her, and she sat upright suddenly.

"What if they don't need to send a distress signal?" she suggested as her heart began pounding and she developed a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What if there's some sort of arrangement with their home planet? Like, if they don't report back within a couple of weeks, a whole fleet will come here to conquer the world?"

Wade's eyes widened to match hers, and she knew they were thinking along the same lines. If just one pair of Lorwardians with a single ship and a few dozen robots had done this much damage, how would Earth ever stand against dozens of warships, maybe even a hundred? Finally, Wade shook his head.

"If that's the case, there's not much we can do besides what we're already doing," he said. "Getting what we can out of their technology, checking the skies, and making sure Drakken's plant mutagen is scattered all over the place."

Kim pulled thoughtfully at her lower lip.

"Does he have to give orders to the plants, or can anyone do it?" she asked.

"So far, the flowers seem to obey whoever spreads the mutagen, but Drakken has the best…um…rapport with them."

"I'm guessing we're not getting too many volunteers to get the same mutation."

"None yet," Wade confirmed. "Once we've nailed down all of the effects, though, who knows? There might be people who'd be willing to become part plant."

"I might know some people who already are," Kim muttered, thinking of a few Vegans she'd met over the years. She had no problem with any diet a person wanted to consume, and she herself frequently enjoyed a good salad (although she did like to add hard-boiled eggs and cheese to them now and then). What she did take issue with was people who pursued their chosen diets with an almost religious fervor, attempting to convert all others to their beliefs. She already knew how Ron reacted when someone tried to tell him how to eat and had concluded that the bombastic method wasn't very effective.

"Maybe I should discuss this with Drakken," she added, forcing her thoughts back to the task at hand. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he might have some ideas."

"Your faith in him panned out last time," Wade grinned. "I think a big part of his success was that you and Ron and Rufus were working with him instead of against him for a change."

"That could be it."

"Makes you think about what he might have accomplished if Team Possible wasn't around, doesn't it?" Wade paused. "Actually, you won't be able to talk to him today."

"What? Why not?"

"He's out of the country. Somewhere in South America, I think. He and Shego have been there for a couple of days."

"What are they up to?" mused Kim, half to herself.

"I don't know," Wade admitted. "Once I found out which direction they were going, I left them alone. You and Ron pretty much said you didn't plan to watch them so closely anymore."

"That's true; we did." At that moment, she heard the front door open and Ron's voice announcing his entrance.

"Gotta go, Wade," she said as Hana, hearing her brother, ran down the walls and tore off in his direction. "Let me know when Drakken gets back. This could be important."

"Will do." The boy's face disappeared, and Kim rushed to meet her boyfriend. By the time she got there, he already had Hana in one arm. His other hand was behind his back.

"Hi, Ron," Kim greeted him with a quick kiss and took Hana from him to free up his hands. "How was work."

"Oh, you know, same as usual," he replied casually.

"What have you got behind your back?" she demanded, getting tired of ignoring the obvious.

"A little surprise for you, KP," said Ron, grinning from ear to ear. "With all the stuff we've been getting for college, I couldn't help noticing that there was one thing missing, something I really think you should have."

"Missing? What's missing?"

With a dramatic flair, Ron put his hand in front of him to reveal a small, black-and-white item with floppy ears. Kim could feel her eyes get bigger, and she seized it almost without thinking.

"Pandaroo!" she exclaimed excitedly. "But…it's been discontinued. How did you find one?" When Hana started reaching for the toy Ron carefully took his sister back into his arms.

"Smarty Mart employees make a great, worldwide network of contacts," he answered, clearly pleased by her reaction. "I just called in a favor or two."

"This is…I don't know what to say." Kim held the stuffed animal at arm's length, evaluating it. Just looking at it brought back so many memories, although this one didn't look as well loved as hers had. "You know, I'm probably really too old for these things…"

Ron raised an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged, laughing.

"But you're right," she said. "He really should come to college with me. It just wouldn't be the same without him."

"I'd wash him first," Ron advised. "I don't know where he's been."

"Good idea." Kim took it off to the laundry room. When she caught up with the Stoppables in the kitchen, Hana was safely restrained in her high chair, and Ron was planning dinner. In other words, everything was perfectly normal. Setting aside concerns about vengeful aliens, she resolved to enjoy the quiet time she had with her family and Ron's. If it was just the calm before the storm, she was going to need all the rest she could get.

* * *

Author's Note: More hints dropped, and I really hope to update more often now that my other story is finished.

Review Responses:

Katsumara: Yeah, and I'm not sure where Drakken and Shego will find these new friends. I suppose it will work out. They get some more in-depth "pillow talk" here.

Boris Yeltsin: No to 1000 ways to die. Maybe on the diplomats. Still looking for a name and personality for Kim's college roommate.

CajunBear73: I don't know…I may have to bring Ron's actuarial calculations to bear at some point, LOL. Even more information here. I just have so many ideas I'm trying to cram in, and I think my scientific training might be more of a hindrance than a help. Time will tell.

TheRedKommie: He needs her in many ways.:) I'm working on it. Hoping to post more frequently from now on.

Pinky Jo Curlytail: Honestly, I'd forgotten about Shego stealing the space suit. That probably would have been good to mention, but these things happen. I'm happy that you like my take on DNAmy, and you got another long scene with Drakken and Shego.

snarky Beth: Thanks! I see Ron as hitting a sort of critical point in his maturation. He's gaining in confidence but is still insecure enough to have brief surges of jealousy. I could totally see DNAmy keeping Monkey Fist around like that.

BloodRobert: Not sure about the monkey tail bit, but I do like the concept of martial arts villains with other animal powers to counter Ron. I just need motivations for them.

Man of Faith: Well, some of what happens will probably be almost as surprising to me as to my readers, but you might be right. Dr. D does need to learn not to keep secrets.

wed: I know just enough Spanish to know that you thought the last chapter was very good, so thank you!


	16. Presents and Precautions

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: I've decided that, in my universe, Ron's parents will be called Don and Jean. I couldn't find anywhere they were officially named, and I've seen different authors come up with their own, so these are mine. This is a fairly long chapter for you. This is the revised version, but if you read it prior to December 22, 2010, you probably won't notice much difference. Some re-wording, a couple of extra sentences. I think I've fixed the "Mr. Dr. Possible" problem. I would have done this earlier, but I was called out of state for a family funeral. For that reason, I am also running behind on the next chapter, but there's a chance it will be up New Year's weekend.

**Presents and Precautions**

Two days later, Kim knocked on the door of a nondescript warehouse on the outskirts of Middleton. She'd considered bringing Ron along but decided that it wasn't really a mission, and she could handle it on her own.

At first, there was no response, but she could hear noises, so she knew Dr. Drakken was there. She knocked harder, even as she thought that it might be better to call his apartment and make an appointment. That just seemed so weird, though. Whatever the changes taking place in their relationship, Kim still felt more comfortable addressing Drakken in a lair-like setting than a homey one.

Finally, the door opened, but she could not immediately see anyone behind it. Instead, a flowered vine was slowly retreating toward the far side of the room, where various contraptions and cupboards stood jumbled together. Drakken himself stood watching boiling pots, wearing safety goggles. Although he didn't acknowledge her presence, it was obvious he was aware of her, so Kim just waited until he was finished with…whatever he was doing.

_Definitely a man-cave, _she thought as she looked around, and she wondered if Shego ever had or would set foot here. Kim's father and brothers would probably find this sort of space familiar and stimulating, but Kim couldn't think of anyone else who would. For some reason, this line of thinking led her to muse about what sort of masculine room Ron might set aside for himself someday, if he felt the need. Almost immediately, she laughed inwardly; his "man-cave" would most likely be the kitchen.

At last, Drakken pushed his goggles up on top of his head and stripped off his outer set of protective gloves. He turned toward his visitor and took a few steps in her direction so that they were in comfortable conversational range.

"Kim Possible using the door?" he remarked. "What a novelty."

"I do know how," she replied with a shrug, suddenly realizing how much she'd missed the hero-villain banter over the past few weeks. She was usually trading barbs with Shego, but Dr. Drakken could be entertaining when he put his mind to it. "You seem to be adapting to the whole floral sitch."

"Yes, I'm able to keep the flowers under control most of the time. So, to what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of this visit?" His tone was non-committal enough that Kim wasn't sure whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"You're not even going to ask how I found you?" she goaded, unable to help herself. He just rolled his eyes.

"Probably the same way you've found every lair I've set up in recent years," he retorted. "I'm not really surprised anymore. However, I'm not exactly set up for entertaining here. I assume you also know that I've rented an apartment in town."

"Yes, and I thought about coming to the apartment," Kim admitted. "But I heard you just got back from South America yesterday, so I figured…"

"How did you know I was in South America?" he interrupted sharply, and Kim raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you weren't surprised anymore," she said, a little too sweetly. Drakken narrowed his eyes and growled unintelligibly, and Kim just couldn't resist adding, "I don't suppose you'd care to fill me in on what you were doing down there?"

"It's personal," he snapped, thinking that there was no way that he was going to discuss reproductive issues with a teen or reveal DNAmy's location. He was also aware that it was probably a good thing that Kim Possible had decided to visit him in his lab rather than his apartment. Although she was doing well physically, Shego was still recovering from the procedure used to harvest some of her eggs. That could have raised awkward questions, not to mention the fact that Shego's mood was not the best. She was not particularly good at recuperating, which was one of the reasons he was here instead of there. He loved her, but there was only so much a man could take.

"Fair enough," Kim shrugged. "I actually have a couple of things to discuss with you. First of all, I wanted to thank you for helping my family rebuild our house. That was incredibly nice of you."

"It's not for your family," Drakken corrected, looking a little uncomfortable. "It was for you, specifically. I…really appreciated that you believed my plan might just save the world."

"Hey, you can say that now!" Kim exclaimed.

"I've found that love changes many things," he said philosophically.

"Yeah, it does," the cheerleader agreed, and they shared a look of mutual understanding. "Anyway, the saving the world thing is kind of why I'm here." She quickly outlined her suspicions and concerns about the Lorwardians.

"You really think they might be alive out there?" said Drakken when she was finished. He looked very worried, as well he might, considering that he and Kim had been Warmonga's primary targets a month ago. Of course, Shego and Ron were likely to be high on the list now as well (especially Ron), due to the role they'd played in her most recent defeat.

"I don't want to rule anything out. Basically, I want to make sure you're on board if the Lorwardians come back, whether it's from close by or out in space. So far, your mutant flowers are the only thing that's effective against their technology."

"And monkey kung fu is effective against them personally."

"Apparently."

"You know, I never really planned on becoming a hero through all of this," Drakken grumbled.

"To tell you the truth, neither did I," Kim confessed, and the scientist looked at her sharply.

"You didn't?"

"Of course not! I just had this brainstorm to put up a website offering to do favors for people. I figured it would be mostly mundane things – getting cats out of trees, tutoring kids in math. I didn't set out to save the world at the age of 14."

"Hmm. 'Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them,'" Drakken quoted.

"Something like that," she agreed, somewhat impressed that Dr. D knew Shakespeare. Then again, it was a familiar phrase even to those who weren't fans of the Bard.

"Naturally, I will do what I can," he promised. "It's my planet, too, and I've given up the idea of ruling it. I have other ambitions in my future."

"Good luck with that," said Kim sincerely. "By the way, congratulations on the upcoming wedding. Ron and I were really surprised to get invited, but we're definitely coming! I already mailed the RSVP."

"Thank you, and I'm glad. Can I assume it goes without saying that a truce will be in force during the ceremony and luncheon?"

"Still haven't completely left the villain community behind?"

"Well, I didn't have the best relations with most of them, but we're expecting Dementor and Duff Killegan to be there. We get along reasonably well." DNAmy had managed to wrangle an invitation out of them before they left her Amazon lair, but Drakken decided not to mention that. He had done his best to talk her out of attending, anyway. Her escapade with Frugal Lucre was still recent enough that she was likely to be apprehended as soon as she entered North America.

"And you want to gloat a little over getting married while they're still single," Kim remarked shrewdly.

"Do you really think I'm that petty?" he asked, assuming a haughty expression. Kim said nothing, merely raising an eyebrow in polite disbelief. That was enough for him to drop at least some of his pretense. "All right, maybe a little."

"Team Possible won't try to take anyone down," she promised. "It's your day, after all. You must be making the same arrangements with Team Go."

"I've let Shego handle that."

"It was really nice of them to host the lunch."

"Yes, it was. Was there anything else?"

"Just one thing. I'm all set for Shego's wedding gift, but what about you?"

"You don't really need to…"

"I want to," Kim urged. "So? There must be _something_ you want."

Dr. Drakken pondered for a couple of minutes. Since it was a small wedding, they hadn't bothered to register or anything. While they hadn't gone to the point of saying "no gifts" on the invitations, they weren't really expecting much. Besides, they didn't even have a place to live yet. He was in the process of setting up their honeymoon stay in the Bahamas, but they were putting off more permanent arrangements until they got there. Still, they would need some things to set up housekeeping, and it would be nice to have some new kitchen supplies.

"I'll need things to cook with," he said finally and began ticking off possible ideas on his fingers. "Mixing bowls, measuring spoons and cups, a set of pots and pans, at least one 13" x 9" pan, an 8" x 8" pan, cookie sheets…"

"Whoa, whoa!" Kim held up a hand to stop him. "I can't get _all_ of that! I'm going to college next month."

"Your doctor parents aren't covering that for you?" Drakken sneered disbelievingly, but he waved a hand to prevent her from responding. "Never mind. Forget I said that. I wanted to give you some options. Surprise me, and don't forget serving spoons, spatulas, and knives."

"Kitchen stuff. Got it." Kim couldn't keep herself from grinning. It was kind of funny to think of Dr. Drakken throwing himself into domesticity like this. Then again, she knew how much he loved food, especially sweets, so it sort of made sense that he'd be into baking. The Hank's Cupcakes sitch hadn't been all that long ago. "I'll get Ron's advice."

"The buf-, er, boyfriend cooks?"

"You have no idea," Kim replied, salivating at the mere thought of tonight's dinner. She knew perfectly well that Drakken had been about to say "the buffoon," but he'd caught himself, so she decided to let it go. Baby steps. "Good thing, too, because I'm pretty hopeless at it. He taught me how to use kitchen appliances, but that's about it."

"I'm afraid Shego's never shown much inclination in that department, either," Drakken admitted. "She's very good at cleaning up, though, and I _hate_ doing that."

"Sounds like you're well-matched then," remarked Kim, stifling a giggle. She'd never realized how parallel the two relationships really were. "Anyway, I'd better leave you to…whatever it is you're doing." She decided not to pry; after all, it didn't look that menacing.

"Thank you for stopping by, and do let me know if you learn anything else about Warmonga and her…battle-mate."

"Sure thing." On impulse, Kim darted forward and gave the mad genius a brief hug. "And thanks again." Not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than she might already have, she departed quickly.

Watching her go, it occurred to Dr. Drakken that it might not be a bad thing to have a daughter…

* * *

Bonnie Rockwaller was rather surprised to hear Shego's voice on the phone a couple of days later.

"What do you do for a guy's birthday?" the green-skinned woman asked, without so much as a greeting. Being rather self-absorbed herself, however, Bonnie scarcely noticed the lapse in etiquette.

"Why ask me?" she retorted after processing the question. "Don't you have four brothers?"

"They're my _brothers_," said Shego impatiently. "They're not _guys_. Besides, I haven't celebrated their birthdays in years."

"Oookay," Bonnie said slowly, wondering whether she'd somehow stepped into a parallel universe. She didn't understand why a strong, gorgeous woman like Shego could get so flustered about something stupid like a man's birthday. The guy was already on the hook to marry her, after all; what more needed to be done? She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Have you asked him what he wants?"

"Yeah, and he basically said he didn't want anything."

"And you still want to do something because…" Bonnie could practically hear Shego rolling her eyes as she responded.

"Nobody ever means that when they say it. Nobody except his mother has really made a fuss over his birthday in a long time. Unless he paid them, that is. I'd like to change that."

"Look, I don't know," Bonnie sighed. "When I was with Brick, I could just get him tickets to a football game or something, and he'd be happy."

"Brick? You actually dated a guy named Brick?"

"I didn't name him. Anyway, haven't you had boyfriends?"

"Not so much," Shego admitted. "Let's just say I didn't stick around long enough to celebrate any special occasions."

Bonnie blinked as she absorbed that fascinating piece of information. Did that mean that Shego's love life had consisted of nothing more than casual sex? As worldly as Bonnie liked to think herself, the idea appalled her. Where was the prestige in that? Social standing came from having a steady boyfriend who showered you with gifts and was guaranteed to accompany you to dances and such. Unless that was only high school, and the adult world worked differently.

Sensing that her brain was about to overload while entertaining such shocking thoughts, Bonnie veered her mind away from the potential upset of her world view and back to Shego's problem.

"Well, Junior really likes hair products," she offered tentatively. "And mirrors." She heard the snort on the other end of the line.

"Listen, Princess, I don't think a sporting event or hair gel is going to cut it with Dr. D."

"Well, it's all I've got," Bonnie snapped, starting to get irritated. She was doing her best, after all. "What does he like? What does he want?"

"All he's ever really wanted is…" Shego trailed off as though interrupting her own train of thought. "Hey, that just might work. You've been a great help. Talk to you later about the bachelorette weekend thing." And with that, she was gone.

"You're welcome," Bonnie muttered to the dead line. While she wouldn't exactly classify Shego as a Bridezilla, she definitely had some unique issues. She was cheered, however, when she realized that summer school would be over in two weeks, and then there would be the marvelous weekend with Junior at his dad's private island, and finally, the wedding. The summer was getting better every day.

* * *

After her conversation with Drakken, Kim decided to relax a little. She had plenty on her plate without worrying about things that might happen. Most villains were either reformed, in hiding, or temporarily out of the way. Now that she knew Drakken would be willing to help in the event of a full-scale alien invasion, there was little more for her to do.

Besides, she had a lot to be thankful for. Her new house was being built faster than expected, and her parents' work had slowed down a little, so she got to see them more often. They came to the Stoppable residence for dinner frequently, Ann Possible adding her culinary talents to those of Ron and his mother. The Tweebs were around about as much as usual, but as they were occupied in their own pursuits and Kim was involved with hers, they didn't bother her very much.

A few days after her impromptu visit to Drakken's lair, Kim's mood lightened even further. She returned from work to find that she'd received two letters from the university. She opened the one from the cheerleading squad eagerly.

"I made it!" she shrieked, running to the kitchen. "I'm a Wolverine cheerleader!"

"I told you there was no doubt, KP," Ron said, grinning and washing his hands just before Kim could barrel into him for a hug.

"That's wonderful, honey," added Ann Possible from where she was helping Jean Stoppable chop vegetables. She exchanged a quick hug with her daughter as well.

"Where's Dad?" Kim asked, looking around and realizing that she hadn't seen him during her trip through the house.

"Staying late at the institute. I swear, he'd forget to eat if I didn't keep tabs on him."

"Well, figuring out the Lorwardian technology _is_ pretty important, Mom," said Kim, automatically leaping to her father's defense.

"I know, but staying alive and healthy is, too," replied her mother in a tone that indicated the subject was closed.

Only after she'd showered did Kim finally get around to opening the other envelope. She was scanning it as she walked through the living room, which turned out to be a mistake. Jim and Tim had also come home for dinner and were testing some sort of remote control thing on wheels. Only Kim's preternatural reflexes prevented her from tripping and falling on her face.

"Tweebs!" she growled, regaining her balance. Not inclined to be intimidated, they started yelling right back at her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Jim cried.

"Yeah, you almost broke our new, hydrogen-powered—" Tim began.

"Don't care," Kim cut them off. "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be experimenting in the Stoppables' living room." The slightly guilty expressions on their faces were all she needed to know she was right. She stalked on, confident that no one would be telling on anyone at the moment.

"Hey, everyone," she announced. "I also found out my dorm and roommate assignment from the school."

"That's nice," said her father, who was now present. "I already heard you're going to be cheerleading there, too. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Dad."

"So who's your roommate?" Mrs. Dr. Possible inquired.

"Mary Lloyd. She's from Farmington Hills, Michigan, and she's majoring in music."

"Farmington Hills? Where's that?" Ron wanted to know.

"I think it's a Detroit suburb."

"It is," Mr. Dr. Possible confirmed. "Isn't it a little odd for them to put a music major with a political science student, though?"

"I don't know," Kim shrugged. "Maybe it's a sort of diversity thing. I mean, I'll be spending most of my college career with the poli sci people and the cheerleaders, so mixing things up the first year might help to, I don't know, broaden my horizons a little."

"Not _too_ broad, I hope," said her father sternly.

"Oh, that's enough," Ann interrupted. "Our little girl's leaving the nest, and we have to let her experience life for herself. Anyway, I think it's a great idea. Not everybody has to be surrounded by scientists and engineers all the time." She gave her husband an arch look.

"No, I suppose not," Mr. Dr. Possible sighed with an attitude that might have been nostalgic. "Still, I'd think defeating villains all over the world would be plenty of life experience for anyone."

"It's enough for me, Mr. Dr. P," Ron broke in, bringing a basket of rolls to the table. "But KP isn't just anyone. She's Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything."

"You know, maybe I need to update that," Kim mused as she strapped Hana into a high chair. "I can't call myself a 'girl' forever."

"You'll always be my little girl," Jim Possible reminded her. No matter what he said, he _was_ very proud of her.

"I know, Dad," she responded, giving him an impromptu kiss on the cheek. "I know." With that, they settled down to eat dinner. At least, they were as close to settled down as this particular pair of families could ever become.

Author's Note: The name and major of Kim's roommate are from Boris Yeltsin, but her hometown was my decision, in honor of the roommate I had for two years in college. I may have lost track of you, Barb, but I hope you're doing well.

* * *

Review Responses:

Katsumara: Well, we don't know much about Lorwardian biology, and they do seem extremely tough. Glad you're enjoying it!

Boris Yeltsin: Honestly, it would be nice to see you actually comment on a chapter for once. You spend all your time throwing ideas out there, and I can't tell if you're really reading the story.

Lon Wolfgood: I've noticed that most fics tend to be either/or, but I like both ships, and I can really identify with Drakgo.

CajunBear73: Yes, both relationships are moving along, although it's hard to squelch the worries completely.

snarky Beth: I believe all of your questions will be answered in time. I'm planning to keep you all in suspense for a while regarding the aliens, though.

BlackRose108: Thank you for joining us! I prefer not to begin a story unless I have a beginning, an ending, and some high points I want to hit along the way. I might surprise myself with how I get from point A to point B, but I always plan to get there.:)

Yamal: Yeah, Kim and Ron's lives are sort of in transition right now, so there's not as much earth-shattering stuff happening with them right now. I'm big into highlighting little moments.

Man of Faith: There is foreshadowing sprinkled throughout this story, but it might be a while before it's all realized. As for the invasion during a wedding…well, that one's been done, and I hate to copy.

myself: I'm sorry, but I'm not entirely sure what you meant by your review. It takes me a couple of weeks lately to post new chapters, but I'm not one to abandon things. If you meant you want to see more KxR, I'll work on it.

go: Lucky you, here's a new chapter now!


	17. Happy Birthday, Dr D!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: As the title implies, this chapter is going to be about Drakken's birthday. My mother-in-law used to let herself into my husband's house all the time, with or without notice. As soon as we got married, though, she was very careful to check with me before she came over. Remembering that, I thought I'd work in a little of Mama Lipsky backing off now that Drew has a new woman in his life.

**Happy Birthday, Dr. D!**

At last, it had arrived – Drew Lipsky's 43rd birthday. He was awakened by his cellular phone at 5:12 am, precisely. It was his mother, calling as she did every year at the time of his birth to commemorate the event. Not for the first time, Drakken wished that he had been born a little later in the day. Or that he had not given his mother his phone number.

At least she had stopped giving him the detailed account of the entire labor and delivery process. That had been part of the annual recognition from ages 12 (yes, 12!) through 36, although, being that it was so early in the morning, he'd often been able to doze through most of it. He was pretty sure that people with siblings didn't have to go through this sort of thing.

After the familial obligation had been completed, Drakken rolled over and went back to sleep for a couple of hours, indulging in the rare pleasure of sleeping in. When he rose at last, he found Shego already up and dressed in the kitchen, polishing off a bowl of cereal.

"Good, you're up," she said. "Toast?"

"Yes, thank you." He was still a little groggy and felt decidedly underdressed in his bathrobe. "And coffee."

"Happy Birthday!" she wished him as she depressed the lever on the toaster. "I was expecting you up earlier."

"Mother called at five," he said by way of explanation. Shego brought him a cup of coffee and returned to the counter to wait for the toast.

"She's still doing that?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, good for you for getting some more sleep, then."

A little revived by the warm caffeine-laden beverage in his hands, Drakken noticed something odd about his fiancée.

"You're awfully chipper today," he remarked.

"It's your birthday," she shrugged. "Can't I be happy for you?"

"Well, certainly," Drakken paused and licked his lips, wondering how to ask the obvious question. In the end, he just went for the direct approach. "It's just that you've never done this before."

The toast popped up, and Shego began buttering the two slices.

"It's the first birthday we've had since becoming a couple," she explained. "I just feel a little…I don't know…giddy."

Drakken felt a little giddy himself as he realized that this meant a lot to her. He'd been perfectly willing to forget about birthdays for the rest of his life, but her excitement about sharing in his celebration told him more eloquently than any words that she honestly cared about him. No matter how much time had elapsed since they became romantically involved, these random acts of kindness by her still took him by surprise.

"I have some things to arrange, though," she continued in a more businesslike tone as she set the toast in front of him. "So I'd appreciate it if you could make yourself scarce for a few hours."

"That shouldn't be a problem," he said slowly. He was getting very close to being done with the wedding ring, and he was starting to feel the time crunch. "But what about Mother?"

"It's all worked out," Shego replied smugly. "We're having an early dinner with her on Saturday. Today is all about us."

Drakken blinked in surprise. He'd never have imagined that his mother would back down from anyone, even someone as admittedly intimidating as Shego. He pondered it for a few minutes before he believed he had the solution.

"I should have gotten married years ago," he murmured. He'd heard that two women under the same roof tended to clash with one another. Now that Drakken was getting married, his mother had undoubtedly decided to symbolically hand him over to his future wife. Aside from feeling like the baton in a relay race, it was an interesting concept. Shego, meanwhile, flashed him a grin.

"What, just to get rid of your mother?" she quipped.

"It is a side benefit that I hadn't anticipated," he temporized. "May I ask what our plans are?"

"It's a surprise," she answered, her eyes lighting up in a way that made her devastatingly beautiful, and a sudden rush of desire ran through him. All at once, Drakken recognized why it had been so easy to keep their relationship platonic all those years. Shego was attractive all the time, but it was only when she was truly engaged and involved in something that she was honestly sexy. For most of their association, she'd been – or at least appeared to be – bored or indifferent. The excitement she now displayed illuminated her in a new way, and the fact that she was so excited about pleasing _him _made her all the more enchanting.

Steering his thoughts away from the places that could all too easily lead, he merely told her that he'd be looking forward to it. He quickly got himself ready for the day and went happily off to the lab.

* * *

Shego, meanwhile, had several things to do. First, she cleaned the apartment. It wasn't really all that messy, but she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. She didn't make a habit of exerting herself for just anything, yet when she was properly motivated, she threw herself into a task.

After that, she had a few errands to run, grabbing a quick lunch while she was out. At least the locals had grown used to her showing up at stores and actually buying things instead of stealing them, so she didn't immediately cause a panic. Somebody was probably monitoring her activities and purchases, but she decided not to worry about that. After all, she wasn't doing anything wrong…for a change.

When she returned to the apartment, Shego laid the table with a white linen tablecloth and set two places, adding blue candles. It would have been better to have nice silver and dishes, but it wasn't practical to purchase those things right now, so the everyday stuff would just have to do.

The gift she'd decided on and picked up that morning was oddly-shaped, so she settled for putting it in a gigantic box and put considerable effort into wrapping it.

Then there was the matter of decorating. Shego had no intention of loading the place with flowers as Drakken had when he proposed. However, she did have a vase of carnations for the coffee table and put up some streamers and a birthday banner. Satisfied that everything was the way she wanted it, all that remained was to wait. The preparations had taken her longer than she'd originally expected, so she didn't think she'd have to wait very long.

* * *

"I've done it!" Drakken announced aloud to his empty lab. He had finally created what he believed was the perfect wedding ring for Shego. The primary metal used was platinum because its melting point was considerably higher than either gold or silver. He'd also alloyed it with titanium to provide additional rigidity as well as resistance to electrical conductivity and temperature change.

The final touch, which he'd been working at today, was the intertwined vine pattern along the outside. It was not as good as a professional artist's work, perhaps, but the precise lines were made with a laser, and he thought it was a nice effect.

Since he'd spent so much on the raw materials and had plenty left over, he decided that he might as well make a matching ring for himself. By the time he was done, he checked his watch and noticed that it was later than he'd realized. Surely Shego would expect him home by now. He looked wistfully at his handiwork, wishing that he could show her. Unfortunately, the rings still needed to cool to set the pattern, and he needed to size them. Upon reflection, he thought that it might be much more romantic to present the pair as a surprise on their wedding day. If she asked, he promised himself, he would show them to her and get her approval. Otherwise, he'd keep them a secret.

Thoroughly satisfied with himself, he locked the warehouse and strolled back to the hovercar, whistling all the way back to his temporary home.

The first thing that struck Drakken when he entered the apartment was the smell. A symphony of wonderful, edible odors emanated from the kitchen. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Hello?" he called out, noting the vase of flowers and the birthday decorations. He hadn't had a setup like this in…

"You're home!" Shego interrupted his thoughts, bounding out of the kitchen with girlish delight. Drakken blinked at her bemusedly as she enveloped him in a hug. He was too distracted to control his flowers, so they emerged and embraced her before he remembered to call them back. She didn't seem to notice. That twinkle was back in her eyes, and Drakken found himself wondering if she was this bouncy when she was younger, perhaps 12 or so.

Almost immediately, he was very glad that he hadn't met her until she was in her twenties. If she'd been 12 and he'd been 27, he could well imagine that her youthful exuberance would have had an effect on him, and that would just have been…wrong. He pulled himself back to the moment.

"Did you…er…cook?" he asked cautiously.

"You're kidding, right?" she responded, stepping away and sounding more like her usual self. "No food poisonings today. I had dinner catered."

"Well, it smells fantastic," he remarked, trying not to sound as relieved as he felt. "I forgot to eat lunch."

"Yeah, I figured," Shego rolled her eyes, but there was a kind of fondness in the expression. "Everything's ready."

The dining table was laid out nicely, and Shego went over and lit the candles with her power. They ate with little conversation, but after his initial hunger was sated, Drakken sat and picked at his food for a few minutes.

"Something wrong?" asked Shego. He glanced up to see her looking worriedly at him, a small frown line between her graceful eyebrows. He hastened to reassure her.

"Everything is wonderful," he said honestly. "I was just thinking that I didn't do much for your last birthday."

"You have a long time to think about my next one," she reminded him. "Anyway, we were on a professional basis then. Things are different now."

"And our relationship was a bit strained," Drakken sighed. They had managed to work together reasonably well after the first Warmonga incident, but it had not been exactly as it was before their extended jail stay. He wasn't sure whether it was this building sexual tension that neither of them had been willing to acknowledge or the fact that she'd gone off to work with others while leaving him imprisoned.

"Point is, I'm guessing I've had a lot more good birthdays than you have," she continued. "You're due."

She was trying to sound nonchalant, but Drakken could clearly see the true affection that lay beneath both her words and her actions.

"Thank you," he said simply, getting a little choked up.

"It's too early to get emotional," she admonished, although he wasn't sure whether she was talking more to him or to her. "Wait until you open your gift."

"There's a present, too?"

"Of course there's a present. It's a birthday! But you have to finish dinner first." She sounded almost maternal, and Drakken tried very hard not to laugh.

Obediently, he polished off his meal. It was pretty easy, considering that his appetite had been restored. Besides, he had the thought of an actual birthday gift to spur him on. One of the childish traits he hadn't been able to shake was an inordinate excitement when it came to getting presents. It was probably the chief reason he still loved Christmas.

And next Christmas, he'd be celebrating as a married man. The thought was thrilling, making him feel a little light-headed and way too happy. He hoped Shego would be willing to celebrate Christmas, even though she no longer believed in what it stood for. She was usually on vacation during that time, so he had no idea what she customarily did.

How long had he wished to start his own family and establish new holiday traditions? How long had it been since he'd given up on such idle fantasies? Setting aside such concerns until the future, he allowed Shego to lead him into the living room.

"Stay here," she instructed. "I'll go get it." Drakken perched on the edge of the couch, watching curiously as Shego came in bearing a large, wrapped box. She set it down and gestured him forward.

"Whatever can that be?" he wondered aloud, and she smiled in response.

"Guess you'll just have to open it and see."

Without further ado, Dr. Drakken peeled the paper off and opened the top of the box. At first, he still wasn't sure what he was seeing, so with Shego's help, he got the gift wrestled out of its packaging.

"I couldn't help you conquer it," Shego explained. "But I did help you save it and, well, this is my way of giving you the world."

It was a high-end globe, resting in a cherry-wood stand. The oceans and continents were beautifully drawn, and the mountain ranges stood out in stark relief. It even had all of the more recent developments in world politics laid out, like the breakup of Yugoslavia.

"It's…perfect," he managed to get out. It was truly a work of art, and the sentiment behind it was even better. "Thank you."

"The evening's not over yet," his fiancée announced. "I found a movie on pay-per-view that I thought you'd like." Picking up the remote, she turned on the television and got it set up to watch her selection. When he saw what it was, Drakken's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You _hate_ this movie!" he exclaimed, sending her a sideways glance. It was _An Affair to Remember_ – the original with Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr, not one of the cheesy remakes. A true classic, in Drakken's opinion, but it had never been Shego's cup of tea.

"Maybe it'll grow on me," she shrugged. "Besides, it's your day."

"Well, that's very…thank you." He was really repeating himself today.

"Oh yeah," she added. "When the movie's over, there's some ice cream cake in the freezer." Drakken was literally flabbergasted. This had to be his best birthday ever.

"I love you," he said simply.

"Yeah, yeah. Just watch the flick." The opening credits were already beginning. She hadn't said she loved him back, but that was all right; her actions today were louder than words. He settled in to share one of his favorite films with the woman he loved.

* * *

Author's Note: I suppose I ought to credit the movie _While You Were Sleeping_ for inspiring me on the "giving someone the world" idea. _An Affair to Remember_ is a pretty sappy film…but I still like it. It seemed like a good choice for Drakken; we all know what a sentimentalist he can be.

Review Responses:

Katsumara: I seem to like putting interesting pairs together for discussions. I can see it now…Ron and Drakken cooking a banquet. I wonder if Dr. D's flowers are edible?

Boris Yeltsin: Yes, I'm from Michigan – born, bred, and educated. I still live here, in fact. You're welcome, and I'm glad you enjoyed Shego and Bonnie's conversation.

CajunBear73: Indeed, many plans are underway, and big events are upcoming. A somewhat lesser event was covered here.

snarky Beth: I did update it, hopefully fixing the "Mr Dr" stuff. At least your question about Dr. D's birthday gift was answered. Thank you for sticking with me.

luz: Well, here it is.

Yamal: Thank you. I'm happy that you enjoyed it. I'm trying to get back on schedule here, but it's been difficult.

Man of Faith: I'm all about awkward conversations, often having them end with some sort of new understanding. Have you read any of my Avatar: The Last Airbender fics?


	18. Moving Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: Just as a warning, there's an adult conversation in this chapter that includes what might be disturbing imagery to some. I think it's still in T territory, but I'm skating the edge in a couple of places. The Drakgo scene is one that I've had in mind for quite some time, so I'm glad that I finally got the chance to write it.

**Moving Day**

As the end of July approached, the Possible home was completed, and the family prepared to move back in. It was a slightly different design than the old one. Among other things, Kim would have a door going directly from outside to a set of stairs that led to her room. She was ecstatic about it; not only did it give her some additional privacy from her prying brothers, but if she got called to a mission in the middle of the night, there was a good chance she wouldn't disturb anyone. She could still access the rest of the house, of course, but she had her own bathroom, and the bedroom and bathroom were blocked off from the main hallway by a door she could lock from the inside. It was like having a private apartment all to herself. She didn't think a locked door would stop the Tweebs for long, but at least it was something.

"You're a young woman now," her mother explained as she showed it to her. The paint was still drying, and the carpeting would be laid tomorrow. The family had already purchased most of the furniture they'd need and had it held by the stores until they were ready for it. "You'll be in college most of the time, and when you are staying here, you might keep different hours than the rest of us."

"Your around-the-world missions were disruptive enough to family life," her father remarked. He softened it with a smile, but that was quickly replaced with a stern frown. "I want you to understand, though, that this new freedom is not to be abused."

"No sneaking out to make out with my boyfriend," she said, purely for the enjoyment of making her father uncomfortable (from his expression, she succeeded in that). "Got it, Dad." Of course, she and Ron had visited one another's rooms clandestinely many times when they were still just friends, but she thought it was probably best not to bring that up. Besides, they'd both be far away for most of the school year and out of their parents' jurisdiction. Despite this fact, Kim could fully understand her dad wanting to keep control of things that happened under his own roof.

"Now, Kim, don't antagonize your father," her mom reproved mildly.

"Sorry, Mom, Dad. I just couldn't resist."

The paint fumes were getting to be a little much, even with the windows open, so they made their way back downstairs and out of the house. Once there, Kim looked around and realized that something needed to be done with the now-dormant robots that were standing all around their newly-sodded lawn. All of the construction workers had packed up and left, but they clearly didn't know what to do with the robots that Drakken had loaned them.

"Coming, Kimmie-Cub?" her father asked, observing that she was not joining them in returning to the Stoppable house.

"Go on ahead," she urged. "I'll be there in a sec. Somebody's got to take care of these robots." Tapping a finger thoughtfully along her cheek, she decided to try the most obvious thing first. Pulling out her cell phone with one hand, she used the other to activate the Kimmunicator on her wrist.

"Hey, Kim," Wade greeted her cheerfully. "What's the sitch?"

"That's my line," she protested, grinning. "But I'll tell you anyway. My house is finished, and we need to get these robots back to their owner."

"Are you sure? They could have a lot of uses."

"I'm sure they could, but they don't belong to us," Kim replied firmly. "They were loaned to us for one job, and that's done."

"So what do you need from me?"

"Do you still have the phone number at Drakken and Shego's apartment?" She'd be more likely to reach Dr. Drakken by cell phone, but that number was probably unlisted, and she'd promised herself not to invade his privacy unless he did something illegal again.

"Sure. Here it is." Wade's face was replaced by both the number and address of the place. Kim quickly punched the number into her phone, shifting it to her right hand when it started ringing.

"Stick around," she told Wade. "I might still need you."

"Hello," Drakken answered at the other end.

"Hi, Drakken," Kim greeted. "Kim Possible. Should I be calling you Mr. Lipsky now? I didn't think to ask before."

"Drakken is fine. I'm used to it. What do you want?"

"It's not so much what _I_ want as what _you_ want."

"Come again?"

"My house is all done, partly thanks to you," she explained. "I need to know what to do with your robots."

"Hmmm," said Drakken thoughtfully. "They could be useful, once I get my business started. Can you bring them to the warehouse?"

"You're going into business?" Kim was startled enough by that to ignore his question.

"Why not? I've run businesses before." He sounded a little defensive.

"Well, yeah, but only as part of some larger, evil plan."

"That doesn't mean I can't do it purely for profit."

"Oh, well, as long as it's just for profit…" Kim couldn't restrain the sarcasm.

"Don't knock profit," Drakken advised. "Profit is what allows a company to hire people. You'll need a paying job one of these days yourself."

"I think I can program the robots to get there on their own," Wade interrupted, saving Kim from having to answer immediately. She really hated it when Drakken was right about anything. Aside from babysitting, the first paying job she'd ever had was her brief stint at Bueno Nacho, and she didn't have very pleasant memories of that. Even her present job at Club Banana she felt was mainly due to the past services she'd performed for Coco Banana. Networking was all very well, but if it weren't for all of these favors she'd done since setting up Team Possible, would she even have a chance at a career?

"What? Who's that?" said Drakken, obviously having overheard Wade.

"That's Wade," Kim answered shortly. "It looks like we'll have your robots on their way soon."

"He's your technical guru, yes?" added Dr. Drakken. "How will they be traveling?"

"Under their own power," replied Kim. "He'll program them to get themselves there." To his credit, Drakken didn't even question whether Wade would be able to do this or not. While he might still take pride in his genius, he was willing to let other people be clever as well. That was definitely a step in the right direction.

"I'll meet them," he said. "I was just heading over there anyway. Do make sure they don't step into traffic, won't you?"

Kim assured him that they would do their best to get the machines through the journey intact and ended the call. Then she turned expectantly to Wade again.

"Just point the Kimmunicator at the robots," he instructed. "I'll send a signal containing the code to get them moving, the address of the warehouse, and the road and traffic information they'll need to get there safely."

"Okay then." One at a time, she pointed the Kimmunicator at the robots, Wade sent his signal, and the automatons lurched into motion. As Kim watched them go, she felt the usual satisfaction of a job well done, but it was mingled with a strange feeling of sadness. She'd grown used to watching them go about their business on a daily basis. Shrugging, she sprinted to catch up with her parents.

* * *

Shego was frustrated. She knew that she probably shouldn't be, but she wasn't used to taking slow, deliberate steps in her physical relationships. Then again, she wasn't used to taking _any_ emotional steps in her relationships, so she wasn't sure what a good balance was between the physical and emotional.

Granted, since both she and Drakken had sort of skipped the typical teenage making-out-on-the-sofa routine (her for a long string of meaningless affairs and him for two decades of apparent celibacy), it was kind of fun to indulge in it now. There was something to be said for the pleasure of anticipation, too, but there was only so much of that she could take.

She'd made attempts to push things a little further during these sessions, but he always stopped when they reached a certain point. She didn't know exactly what his problem was, although she'd gone over the options. She didn't think it at all believable that he hadn't understood her nonverbal cues.

Maybe it was just the long habit of not being involved with anyone. They'd been intimate enough for her to know that the…_equipment_…worked, so that wasn't it. She was fairly certain that he didn't have much experience in this area, so maybe he was just nervous. Finally, she reached the breaking point and decided to approach the matter bluntly.

"Why haven't you taken me to bed yet?" she demanded one lunchtime, as they sat together in the small kitchen. Drakken made a half-strangled sound and stared at her for a few seconds.

"The wedding's in less than two weeks," he reminded her. "You can't wait until then?"

"What, you're going to be sentimental about this?" she challenged disbelievingly.

"It's…I don't know…I just…aren't things going pretty well?" he stammered.

"Well, yeah, but…" she let the unfinished sentence hang there in the air, making Drakken feel like he should provide further explanation, even if it sounded like babbling.

"I just thought, since it was such a short time between the engagement and the wedding, that, well, the honeymoon would be, er, good timing."

"So, are you saying you don't…_want_ me?" Shego had not even thought to ask anyone that question since the day she turned 18, and it made her feel oddly vulnerable. She hated that, and it made her want to bolt. She should have just left well enough alone.

Drakken, meanwhile, was gaping at her, astonished that she could even think such a thing.

"You are, without a doubt, the most desirable woman I have ever met," he assured her with complete honesty. "That's not the point."

"Then what _is_ the point?" she demanded. She was beyond being rational, despite his reassurance. She hated that she even needed his good opinion, although she supposed that was part of being in love. Still, it added to her frustration.

Drakken settled himself into his chair, realizing that he was going to have to tell her. He'd hoped he could make it to the wedding day without having to address the issue, but maybe this was for the best. Awkward as it was, this was the sort of thing married people talked about, wasn't it?

In point of fact, Dr. Drakken had several reasons for waiting. First…well, perhaps he _was_ a bit sentimental, and really, what was wrong with that? Second, he was very inexperienced. Some kissing and a little tentative groping in his teen years comprised the full extent of his sexual background, and even that had been half a lifetime ago. However, Shego had probably surmised that already, and those two reasons alone would probably not have held him back, especially in the face of her recent overtures. He'd been waiting a very long time, after all. It was the third issue that was really causing him to be reticent about taking that final step of intimacy.

"It's the flowers," he confessed finally. "You might have noticed that I still have some trouble controlling them when I get emotional."

"Yeah. So?"

"I can't think of too many experiences more emotional than _that_, can you?" he challenged, but he didn't wait for an answer. Swallowing hard, he said, "If I lost control and the plants…hurt you, or worse…I'd never forgive myself."

Ever since Drakken and Shego had taken their relationship to the romantic level, he'd begun having dreams of a sort he hadn't experienced since he was perhaps 20. Most of the time, they were quite enjoyable, even if they caused some discomfort upon waking. One night, though, he'd had a dream that they were making love, and his vines wrapped themselves around her neck, strangling her. He'd been helpless to stop either the plants or his body's movements as she gasped for breath and her face darkened.

He'd awakened from the dream in a cold sweat, stumbled shakily to the bathroom, and promptly thrown up. He'd been very grateful that Shego tended to be a sound sleeper, as he didn't want to have to explain what was going on. Since then, there had been a few variations on that dream, although none of them had affected him as much as the first one.

Shego, of course, knew none of this, but she could see the unfamiliar, haunted look in his eyes, and it worried her enough to make her back off.

"I didn't think about that," she admitted. "I…we can wait." It had never occurred to her that Dr. Drakken could be afraid of his own strength. It was a little frightening but also strangely sexy. When she thought about the vines at all, she'd primarily focused on what they might be able to do while his hands and mouth were otherwise occupied.

_Errgh. Not helping_, she chided herself as her blood started to run a little too hot for comfort.

"I mean, when you first got your powers, you didn't have complete control over them, did you?" he pressed, pleading with her to understand.

"No. I actually incinerated just about everything I touched for…oh. I see what you mean." And she did. She'd been afraid to touch her family or anything she was fond of for weeks after the comet hit her. Her brothers had experienced similar problems, but their powers weren't quite as destructive as hers.

"I promise I'll be ready by the wedding," he said. "I work on it every day."

"I'll hold you to that," she replied, managing a smile and standing up. She didn't really believe that any part of him would ever try to hurt her, intentionally or otherwise. However, _he_ believed it, and until he'd worked his own way through that, there wasn't really anything she could do. "But in the meantime, I'm going to go have a cold shower." For the first time in her life, she was realizing that monogamy was not for wimps. She suddenly had a great deal more respect for her parents.

Drakken followed her with his eyes as she exited the room, her words taking a moment to sink in. When they finally did, a slow smile spread across his face. He was not aware of ever having had that particular effect on a woman before, and it gave him a pretty good feeling to know that he could.

* * *

"Moving day!" Kim sang on the morning of August 1 as she helped her parents pack up the last boxes.

"This is a lot of work, but it'll be good to be back in our own house again," her mother agreed. "I can't wait to set up the new kitchen."

"I want to sleep in my own bed again," Kim sighed. Technically, of course, it was a new bed, but she still had time to take ownership of it, and her new Pandaroo would hold a place of honor. The stuffed toy was no longer merely a remembrance of her childhood but also a memento of her relationship with Ron.

As though her thoughts had summoned him, Ron peeked his head around the door.

"Uh, KP?" he said hesitantly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing. We're just about done here, anyway." She went out into the hallway and let him lead her to the living room. "What's the sitch?"

"It's just…I'm having…mixed feelings about this whole thing," he stumbled over the words. "I'm really happy your house is rebuilt and you and the fam have a place to call home again. But…it's been…I kind of like…"

"Having me around?" she guessed.

"Well, yeah. You don't think that's flawed, do you?"

"It's no big," Kim laughed. "Honestly, I feel the same way. It's been nice being able to come home to you – or greet you when you come home – but we're not ready to do that full-time yet."

"Heh, no, of course not," Ron agreed, blushing adorably. "But maybe, a little, um, taste of things to come?"

"Maybe," replied Kim shyly, feeling her own color rise. Was he sort of asking…? No, she was probably reading too much into it. Surely it was too early for such considerations. They'd only been a couple for a little more than a year, and they still had college to get through.

Her mind knew all of that, but her heart was getting the feeling that her common sense was a bit of a drag. Still, when Ron beamed and wrapped his arms around her, she couldn't help wondering again if they'd just embarked on a sort of pre-engagement. Feeling the warmth of his body and inhaling his unique scent, she was suddenly sure that she would not be able to wait four or five years to make him hers permanently. She was suddenly overcome by the irrepressible urge to kiss him. She tilted her chin and started to close her eyes…just in time for her father to enter, laden with boxes.

"We're ready to load up, Kimmie-cub!" he announced cheerfully, and Kim sighed as she reluctantly pulled away from her boyfriend. At least Dad hadn't caught them in a lip-lock.

"On our way, Dad," she said, and he continued through the door to the outside as she turned back to Ron. "You are helping, right?"

"What, you think I took the day off just to goof off?" he asked, wide-eyed with just a little too much innocence. "This time?"

Kim couldn't help laughing at that. Maybe he was a little lazy, but he always stepped up when it was important, and he could be surprisingly industrious when he got involved with something that interested him. His stint as Zorpox had also proven that he had a lot more brain power than he normally utilized, so she'd been pushing him a bit more ever since.

"You won't really miss living with the Tweebs, will you?" she teased as they got into her car. The back and trunk were loaded with boxes, while her parents were driving the moving trailer. Although their house was walking distance away, it was much easier to pack as much as possible all at once and drive it down the street.

"Oh, they're not so bad," Ron demurred, and when she looked at him askance, he acted quickly to defend himself. "You know the rule, KP. You can insult your own siblings, but nobody else can. I haven't been a big brother as long as you've been a big sister, but I know that much."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she conceded, pulling into her new driveway. Before he could get out of the car, she grabbed his collar and pulled him close for the kiss that had previously been denied them.

Ron was dazed for a few seconds but quickly rallied, demonstrating the way his special powers could levitate objects, although he was careful to only use them inside. Despite his heroics against the aliens being caught on security cameras, he didn't want to advertise the existence of Mystic Monkey Power too much.

Therefore, there was still a lot of tedious heavy lifting to be done between the vehicles and the house, and when the furniture arrived, the employees of the respective stores did their usual delivery job. Once inside the house, however, when only the family was present, furnishings and boxes were surrounded by a faint, blue light and went effortlessly where they were supposed to.

Kim took great pride in showing Ron her new suite, since he'd missed the earlier tour.

"Whoa, nice digs, KP," he complimented the space that would be hers. "Bet you're going to love having your own space."

"Yeah," she agreed, although she couldn't help thinking that she'd sort of prefer to share it. Almost immediately, though, she wanted to laugh at herself. She'd be sharing a dorm room for the entire school year, and it really would be nice to have a room to herself when she came home. "It'll feel a little like a hotel room for the two weeks I'll be staying here now, but maybe I can really settle in next summer."

"Yeah, next summer," Ron echoed, seeming a little uncomfortable for some reason. Whatever was bothering him, he shook it off almost before Kim registered that something was wrong. "I'm sure you'll have time for that after our visit to Japan."

"Oh, right," said Kim, still wondering why he seemed a little bit off but glad for the change of subject. "I'd almost forgotten about that. There's just so much going on right now."

"That's for sure." Ron looked around one more time and cleared his throat. "Well, if we don't get downstairs soon, your parents are going to wonder what we're doing in your room."

"You're right," she sighed, rolling her eyes and looking forward to the day they'd be free of such close parental supervision. "Besides, there's more work to do."

They finished the main process of moving, leaving the smaller details for later. Ron decided to head back home, promising to stop by the Possible house for breakfast the next morning, just like the old days.

He was trying to sort out some confusing feelings as he strolled down the sidewalk. Rufus, sensing his friend's mood, popped out of his pocket and crawled up to his shoulder. Sighing, Ron pulled a small box out of another pocket of his cargo pants. He opened it to view the simple diamond ring it held.

"I don't know, Rufus," he said aloud. "Am I rushing things? Should I really go through with this?" She was just getting her own room with some privacy and independence, and he was thinking of asking her to give that up almost immediately. Was that right? Or fair?

The naked mole rat rubbed his chin thoughtfully, finally making some noises that sounded to Ron like, "Wait for the right time."

"Yeah," muttered Ron, feeling a little better. "I'll just keep carrying this around, and when the moment feels right, I'll do it. The Ron-man does best when he's flying off the cuff. Or something."

Rufus scratched his head over the mixed metaphor but shrugged and gave his best friend two thumbs up. Ron went on his way with a new spring in his step.

* * *

Author's Note: This took a little longer than I expected because I'm volunteering with a community theatre, and I was there every day last week. Still, 15 days isn't too bad, right?

Review Responses:

Katsumara: Yeah, I might play with that idea eventually, but the characters have more pressing things to deal with right now. Ah yes, enjoy the Drakgo fluff. Not so fluffy here, but still an important step in their relationship.

Boris Yeltsin: The Michigan references will mostly be in the sequels. I love Cary Grant! Arsenic & Old Lace, Operation Petticoat, Father Goose, all those Hitchcock movies. I'm not a coffee drinker myself, but many people are.

CajunBear73: I thought about that, but I tried to build it up a little so that you could see her sort of changing and preparing for the day. Shego does have a softer side, even though she keeps it hidden most of the time.

snarky Beth: Yeah, it's fun developing Drakken and Shego's relationship. I think this chapter points out the fact that they're mature adults, in contrast to the teen but slowly maturing romance between Kim and Ron. I enjoyed the differences between Kim and Shego's behavior in Emotion Sickness, so I'm sort of extending that concept.

Yamal: Actually, this entire story is more or less transitional. It focuses on the relationships, while the majority of life experiences and possible action is planned for the future installments.

Man of Faith: Yeah, I'm going for a softer Shego that could realistically occur without her going all the way back to her Team Go days or requiring the use of a mind-altering device. I think I already answered your question, but yes, I'm definitely a Kataang shipper!

New at this: I'm very happy that you're enjoying the story, and I hope you continue to follow it!


	19. Insomnia

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: Again, I apologize for my lateness. I've had a hard time focusing on this story lately. I was writing two other pieces while working on this, and life was sort of crazy. Maybe I can settle in a little better now that my kids' birthdays are over with.

Also, I wanted to thank Ramillies for pointing out that Kim also worked at Club Banana. I've made some small revisions to Chapter 18 to reflect that fact.

**Insomnia**

It was too quiet. Kim hadn't realized how accustomed she'd become to the little, incidental noises one hears in the night. The breathing of other people, the shuffling movement of a restless sleeper, the hum of appliances, and even the settling of the house had always provided a background to her slumber. Now, on her first night in the new house, she could hardly hear anything. The closed-off suite she possessed meant that she was cut off from most other human contact, and the brand-new house wasn't ready to settle yet. Even the distant traffic and commerce sounds of Middleton's night life (such as it was) were muffled from her location. At least, if it were raining, there'd be _something_.

Frustrated, Kim got up, turned down her air conditioning control, and turned her fan on. She wanted to open the window but knew that it was an oppressive summer night with little breeze, so she didn't think that would help.

She lay back down again. That was better. She closed her eyes and listened to the white noise of the fan, but it wasn't quite enough. Kim reached for her new pandaroo, holding it close as she hadn't done with a stuffed animal in years, seeking the familiar comfort of its tiny body. She was just starting to get more relaxed when she suddenly realized that she was hungry. Making an irritated noise in her throat, she put some slippers on and made her way downstairs.

To her surprise, Kim found the kitchen light already on. Approaching cautiously, she spotted her father sitting at the table, sipping at a mug and reviewing an engineering magazine that he'd probably already read.

"Dad?" she asked, and immediately felt stupid for saying the word as though she were asking him to verify his identity. What did she think, an imposter looking just like her father had broken in and was hanging around like he owned the place? Maybe she'd been freak-fighting too long. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Kimmie-cub," he returned, smiling wearily at her as he laid the magazine aside. "Couldn't sleep?"

"It's too quiet in my room," she confessed. "I'm not used to it, and maybe I shouldn't try to be. After all, I'll be sharing a room with someone in a few weeks."

"That's going to be an adjustment, you know," her father warned. "Unlike the boys, you've never had to really share space."

"That's true," she conceded, not having thought much about that before. Sure, she'd shared cargo holds and such with Ron, but that had been only temporary. She hoped this Mary Lloyd was a pleasant person who'd be willing to compromise. "I'm more worried about sharing a bathroom with other girls. I haven't had much competition here." The freshman dorm she'd be staying in had communal bathrooms, with a hall of girls sharing a bank each of shower stalls, toilet stalls, and sinks. Kim was trying to think of it like camp or the locker room at school.

"I'm sure it will work out fine."

"So what's got you up at this hour?" Kim asked as she set some water to boil and pulled a block of cheese out of the refrigerator, which she began slicing to put on crackers.

"I always have trouble sleeping in a new bed the first night," he replied. Kim half turned toward him, somehow doubting this explanation.

"Really? That's all?"

"Well, maybe I did start thinking about you growing up and going to college," her dad admitted. "Worrying about the things that could happen, afraid of how much I'm going to miss you. And recognizing that I'm getting older."

"I'll miss you, too, Dad," Kim confessed, stacking the cheese onto crackers for her late snack. "Everything's changing. I suppose it's inevitable, and I've been wanting to move on for a while, but it is a little scary, I guess." She recalled Ron expressing his fears while she'd tried to calm him. She'd been a little nervous, too, but hadn't been willing to admit it yet. He was freaking out enough as it was, and she felt that somebody needed to keep it together. "And you're not old."

"Thank you, Kimmie, but I know better," sighed her father. "I was young once, too, you know."

"Would you really prefer it if I said you'd always seemed old to me?" she teased as she measured cocoa mix into a mug.

"No, I can't say that I would."

"Well, there you go." The teakettle started to whistle. Kim turned off the burner, poured the boiling water into her cup, and stirred. When her beverage was adequately mixed, she licked off the spoon and dropped it in the sink before bringing the mug and plate over to the table to join her father.

There was silence for a minute or so while Kim ate her snack and waited for her cocoa to cool enough so it wouldn't burn her tongue.

"Really, though, you're not all that old," she insisted during a break between bites. "Look at Drakken – er, Drew Lipsky. He's about your age, and he's just about to get married for the first time."

James Possible raised his eyebrows at that.

"Drew's getting married after all this time?" he exclaimed with surprise. Belatedly, Kim realized that she had neglected to tell her father about that, although she was sure she'd mentioned it to her mother. Mr. Dr. Possible had been around so little in recent weeks. Besides, the same day the wedding invitation arrived, she'd also discovered that Drakken was helping with the rebuilding of the Possible home. She'd therefore been a little distracted.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought you knew. Ron and I are going to the wedding a week from Thursday."

There was another pause while he digested this information. Meanwhile, Kim finished her crackers and got a start on the cocoa, which had cooled enough to drink.

"Who's he marrying?" he asked finally.

"His former sidekick, Shego."

"Wow, nice catch," her father murmured appreciatively.

"Dad, really!" Kim chastised, although she failed to completely suppress her instinctive grin. Although it was a little weird, a part of her found it funny that her dad, accomplished rocket scientist and devoted family man, could still be such a _guy_.

"I'm married, not _dead_," he shot back, almost as if he'd read her thoughts. "I do sympathize if he's planning to have children at his age, though. I can't imagine starting over again with a baby in the house. I don't suppose you know what their plans are?"

"Ugh, seriously, Dad," Kim held up a quelling hand. "There is such a thing as too much information." Of course, she understood that physical intimacy was an expected part of marriage, but she no more wanted to consider it too closely with Drakken and Shego as she did with her own parents. Her father chuckled indulgently.

"Understood," he agreed, his eyes twinkling. "So where's the wedding?"

"Go City Courthouse; nothing fancy. Team Go is hosting a luncheon at their tower afterward, and then the couple will be off on their honeymoon."

"So, just a day trip for you and Ronald?" her dad inquired in an approving tone, and Kim just barely suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn't like she and Ron hadn't spent nights together on missions before, and he'd have his own apartment with no parental supervision in a few weeks. Still, maybe it was easier to let her father maintain his illusions of her continued innocence.

"Yep, we'll leave early in the morning and be back by dinnertime." Although Go City wasn't far away in terms of a direct line, it could take some time to maneuver through the mountains. Fortunately, the Sloth had a flight mode, which could help cut that down. She decided to change the subject as she sipped her hot chocolate. "How's the research going?"

"I think we're really close to a breakthrough," he answered, getting more animated almost instantly. "If we could duplicate their rocket drive, it would accelerate the space program by decades, at least."

"Do you have any idea how far it traveled or for how long?" Kim knew this was a long shot, but she had to ask.

"We can guess how far and fast it _could_ travel, but as for where it actually came from…" Kim's father spread his hands helplessly. "We've analyzed the particles on it, but without anything to compare it with, we can't really narrow it down. Still worried about a full-scale invasion?"

"I can't shake the idea," she admitted. "It was about 8 months between Warmonga's first visit to Earth and her second. Does that mean it took her 4 months to go to her home planet and pick up her battle-mate and four months to get back?"

"Warhok might not have been at their home planet," Mr. Dr. Possible pointed out. "He could have been either closer or farther away."

"Which still leaves us knowing almost nothing," Kim sighed exasperatedly. She really hated feeling like she wasn't in control of a situation.

"I'm afraid so, but I think we can assume that the journey through space between our planet and theirs likely takes at least a couple of months. Any closer and I'm sure they would have stopped in much earlier in our history."

"Well, it's already been almost two months, but they wouldn't start right away. Wade hasn't found any sort of message beacon, so we should only be looking at the possibility of reinforcements being told to come if Warmonga and Warhok aren't back within a certain time frame."

"Which couldn't have been less than 4 months," Kim's dad concluded. "Probably a bit more, since they wouldn't have wanted to leave until they were sure the planet was completely under their control."

Kim thought this reasoning over, looking for flaws. The idea that they probably had at least four more months cheered her, but she didn't want to be unreasonably optimistic.

"I think there's a possibility we're not considering, Dad," she said finally. "What if they were just the conquering force, and there was always a plan to have others to…I don't know, colonize later?"

"Hmm. Good point. The two of them had to sleep sometimes, based on what we could piece together of their living quarters, and they couldn't possibly have planned to hold the Earth indefinitely on their own."

"So the question is, would their backup have waited at home, giving them a reasonable head start, or would they be lurking somewhere closer in space, ready to come in when they get the signal?"

"And what happens if they don't get that signal?"

After considering the situation for a little while, Kim shook her head in frustration.

"I think we're coming up with more questions than answers!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you know more about them than anyone else," said her father encouragingly. "If anyone can come up with their next move, it's you."

"Except maybe Drakken," said the cheerleader thoughtfully. "He actually spent more time with Warmonga than I did."

"True, but I can tell you from experience that the week before a man's wedding is not the best time to get coherency out of him."

"Well, I'm _definitely_ not going to interrupt the honeymoon." Kim chewed her lower lip thoughtfully, realizing that this was up to her, at least for now. "Warmonga and Warhok were very confident, even arrogant. I don't think they'd want to be crowded by reinforcements. If there are more Lorwardians coming, they're not close."

"All right then. We should have several months to prepare for possible invasion. In the meantime, you just concentrate on getting ready for college. And get some sleep!"

"Yes, Daddy," Kim replied with artificial meekness. She gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek before clearing her dishes. "I will if you will."

"Deal," the scientist grinned at her. They both left the kitchen, parting ways in the upstairs hall. With a full stomach and her fan on, Kim fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Kim was very surprised (and not very happy) to be awoken by her cell phone the next morning. Since she didn't have to be at work until the afternoon, she'd been looking forward to sleeping in, particularly after her late night.

_Should have put it on silent, _she thought in annoyance as she groped for the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Possible?" said a heavily accented voice.

"Isn't it a little early for telemarketers?" she replied, still a little groggy. She glanced at the clock to see that it was 7am and groaned into the phone. Whoever this was, she needed to conclude the call quickly so she could get back to sleep. Meanwhile, there was whispering on the other end.

"No, Kim Possible, you do not understand," the voice came back, and now that Kim was waking up a little, it did sound kind of familiar. "This is Senor Senior, Junior. My beloved Bonnie wished for me to call you."

Curious and wide awake now, Kim sat up in bed. This was almost weird enough that she could believe she was dreaming. She dug into her arm with her fingernails and felt pain. That confirmed that she was awake.

"Okay, why?" she asked slowly.

"You see, my father and I have invited Shego to our island this weekend for a…bachelorette thing?" Junior paused, apparently getting instructions from his end of the line. "Drakken will be joining us Saturday for some couples fun. Bonnie did not want you crashing our party. There is absolutely nothing evil going on! I promise!"

Kim just sat there for a moment, assimilating all of this. She could grant that Wade might have found it slightly suspicious for two reformed villains to be going to the home of two other villains. And it certainly sounded like Bonnie to make sure Kim and Ron didn't get in on it.

"Aw, we're not invited?" she pretended to be upset about this, even as she was grinning. "I'm crushed."

"I am terribly sorry, but Bonnie thinks you would…how did she put it…cramp her style?"

"Yeah, I can see that. Well, thanks for telling me, and have a good time!"

"Thank you so much!" With that, they both hung up. Kim stared at her phone for a few seconds.

_My life is so weird_, she thought before settling back into bed. She briefly considered calling Ron to tell him about it, to get him back for calling her last fall about all of his crazy dreams. However, he was working early today and was probably already in the shower.

_Mmmm, shower, _she thought, and with lots of naughty images running through her mind, she went back to sleep for several hours. Her own dreams weren't exactly restful, but they were fun.

* * *

Dr. Drakken stood by the bar in the strip club Eddie had dragged him to, downing his gin-and-tonic much too quickly in an effort to reach his two-drink minimum as fast as possible. He was going to have a strawberry margarita next, and he didn't care what anybody thought; he liked them. Maybe he would even sip it slowly.

He was not enjoying his evening at all, but he reminded himself that it could have been worse. The combination of Drakken's stubbornness and Eddie's being distracted by the "ladies" meant that Drakken was able to avoid most of the more embarrassing aspects of the typical bachelor party. No silly hat, no lap-dance, no calling attention to his upcoming nuptials. As it was, he was merely condemned to drink eight-dollar intoxicants and watch his cousin making a fool of himself. It was, from a certain point of view, no worse than watching one of his many plots get ruined again.

Sighing, he looked up at the stage without much interest. All of the women were overblown and overly made up. Besides, most of them were blondes.

_What is wrong with brunettes, anyway? _he thought. He'd always preferred them, personally, and he failed to see the attraction of a hair color that occurred so seldom in nature that a majority of the women he observed clearly got their shade out of a bottle.

Truthfully, Drakken had never understood the appeal of strip clubs in the first place. So there were women wearing little clothing and prancing about in front of you. You weren't allowed to touch them. In fact, there were burly men scattered around in strategic locations to make sure you _didn't_. What was the point of getting all hot and bothered, only to go home alone afterwards? Particularly when you had a perfectly gorgeous fiancée available to you….

He sighed even more heavily, thinking longingly of Shego, relaxing on a Mediterranean island. He didn't know what entertainments she'd be enjoying tonight, but it had to be better than this. He would see her tomorrow, but that didn't change the fact that he'd have to go home to an empty apartment after enduring this torture.

Drakken drained his glass and ordered his second drink, turning to watch his cousin push the boundaries of what was allowable. If he was lucky, Eddie might get them kicked out soon. And since he would most likely be searching for a curvaceous companion to occupy him for the rest of the night, Drakken could at last be free of this barbaric and ridiculous obligation. Maybe he could even call Shego then. He needed very much to hear her voice.

* * *

Shego was not particularly surprised to receive a phone call from Drakken early on Saturday morning. At least, it was early where she was, but her body clock told her it was just a little after midnight, so she hadn't gone to bed yet. She figured she could sleep through the morning and be up in time for Drakken to join her at the island. Besides, staying up all night had been fun. Bonnie and Junior weren't the most intellectually stimulating companions, but the music was good, and the champagne was better.

"Hello, Shego?" his voice said when she answered. What _did_ surprise her was how Dr. D sounded; his speech was a little slurred, and he seemed far away, like he was forgetting to keep his mouth near the microphone.

"Are you drunk?" she demanded.

"Two-drink miminum," he explained. "At the club. Eight bucks each. And they call _me_ a villain?"

"It's highway robbery, all right," Shego agreed, feeling amused and a little sorry she was missing out on seeing this in person. She had never seen Drakken drunk, not once in 5 years. He had always prized his intellect above anything else and didn't want to do anything to interfere with his brain's function. He'd indulge in a glass of wine now and then or even the occasional grasshopper or mudslide (had to serve that sweet tooth, after all), but he never overdid it. If he'd been drinking that fast, he must have really wanted to get the evening over with. She couldn't resist teasing him a little. "Have a good time?"

"It wash horrible!" he exclaimed. "I'm never going to one of thoszh places again!"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm having fun. I was just about to go to bed, though."

"I mish you, Shego," Dr. D sighed, running the words together so that Shego had to pause for a moment to make sense of them.

"Yeah, I miss you, too," she admitted, feeling that tug in her chest that was still kind of unfamiliar. "I think you should get some sleep."

"Yesh. I jesht couldn't shleep wivout you that I love you."

"I love you, too, Dr. D. Good night."

"Good night."

Putting the phone away, Shego looked over to Bonnie and Junior. Wrapped up with each other (literally and figuratively), she doubted they would notice whether she was there or not. She slipped away to her guest room, only pausing to greet Senior in the hallway, who was just begining his day. She fervently hoped that Drakken would take her advice and not try to drive the hovercar in his condition. If she hurried, she could get six or seven hours of sleep and still sunbathe for a few hours before her fiancé arrived Saturday evening, local time. A woman had to have her priorities, after all.

* * *

Author's Note: Most of Drakken's reflections came from my husband's actual assessment of his own bachelor party. And our "friends" did make him wear a jester's hat and a ball and chain. No hiding there!

Review Responses:

Katsumara: I suppose it was generally pretty fluffy, but I wasn't sure that the average teen would feel that way. Don't worry; Ron will find his moment. As for Rich Rod, I'm not sure. I don't really want to make a big deal about it, but his first season would also be Ron's in 2008, so I might work something in. Of course, at the rate I'm going, it will be 2014 before I get to that point, so I may forget.:)

Boris Yeltsin: Well, it is the middle of summer for them, so maybe a cold shower wouldn't be so bad.

CajunBear73: Yes, the two couples are finding intimacy in their own, distinct ways. Sorry Ron wasn't in this chapter, but I had some things I wanted to cover.

snarky Beth: I had considered a number of ways for Shego to approach the delicate subject, but in the end, I figured she'd just be blunt about it. As for the plants, they seemed to respond to Drakken's emotions, and he didn't always seem able to control them, so…that's where my mind went. I know, I need help, right?

Yamal: Yes, life. That thing that's eating up more and more of my time. I keep hoping it will settle down. Admittedly, some of it is my fault, though. I'm spending a good chunk of my writing time playing Facebook games. It's a bad habit.

Man of Faith: I sort of skirted the issue here; I figure Mr. Dr. Possible is essentially in denial. Will they behave? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Ramillies: Of course, you are quite right. I'd even mentioned Kim's job many times in this story, yet I neglected to mention it during that scene. I've fixed it now. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Redrose690: I'm assuming you meant don't stop, and I don't intend to. My discipline has been slipping, but I'm really going to try getting back to about once-a-week updates.

LG: You're in luck – here's another chapter!


	20. PreWedding Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: Are you getting tired of me apologizing? OK, I just won't anymore. My time management skills seem to have completely deserted me. Most evenings, by the time I've put my kids to bed and had a short workout, it just doesn't seem like there's much time for anything else. Still, this was a fun chapter to write, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Pre-Wedding Dates**

The Saturday before Drakken and Shego's wedding, Kim and Ron spent most of the day together, just the two of them. Kim took the opportunity to fill him in on the strange call she'd received from Junior.

"Wow, so all the villains are kind of laying low lately," Ron responded to the news. "I suppose Global Justice could just swoop in and grab four all at once. Five if you count Bonnie."

"Bonnie might not be my favorite person, but she's hardly a villain," Kim corrected. Personally, she was just as happy to have the other cheerleader across the Atlantic for a while. "Anyway, I'm sure Drakken and Shego need the break. I've heard that planning a wedding is very stressful."

"And sometimes the wedding can be stressful. Remember my cousin's?"

"Uh, yeah, Ron? You pretty much _made_ that stressful."

"Technically, that was Zorpox," her boyfriend corrected, distancing himself from his evil alter ego.

"You _were_ Zorpox!" Kim paused thoughtfully. "Well, with the help of Drakken's evil."

"Not my fault!" Ron insisted. "It was the Attitudinator. If Dr. D hadn't been playing around with it in the first place, I wouldn't have been there to get…evilified!"

"Evilified? I don't think that's a word."

"Well, what would _you_ call it?"

"Um…villainized?"

"I like mine better."

"Have it your way," Kim decided to give in graciously. "We're here." They'd decided to pack a picnic lunch and hang out at the lake all afternoon. In the evening, there'd be dinner at a casual steak place (they'd agreed to take a break from Bueno Nacho) followed by a movie (Kim had insisted that the words "death" and "zombies" _not_ be in the title). A good relationship was all about compromise.

The couple began unpacking the Sloth as they continued their conversation.

"I have to tell you, I've never been so happy to be snubbed," Kim confessed. "That's one party I really didn't want to go to."

"Not getting invited to a supervillain's place for a bachelorette party is not a snub," responded Ron loftily. "It's a mutually beneficial decision."

"Okay, but think about it. We might be the only couple to be invited to this wedding, except for Bonnie and Junior. Strictly speaking, we should have been invited. Like I'd expect to be invited if Shego was having a bridal shower. She's not, but you know what I mean. So technically, it's still a snub."

"So, we're having our own pre-wedding party," shrugged Ron. "I bet we'll have way more fun here."

"Well, you're here, and that's all I really want," Kim asserted, brushing his lips quickly with her own.

The pair found a spot on the beach to stake out as their own for a few hours. The lake was a pretty busy spot on a summer Saturday, but Middleton didn't have that large a population and didn't attract many tourists, so it wasn't too crowded. They stripped off their outer layers and had some expected fun applying sunscreen to each other's skin. This was followed by some swimming, which felt good in the hot, August afternoon.

They dried in the sun and wind while dividing up their packed lunch. Even Kim ate quickly, having burned quite a few calories in the water. After the meal, it was time to re-apply the sunscreen, and Kim noticed that a volleyball game was being organized. Ron followed her gaze, and his face took on an almost panicked look.

"Oh, no," he said before she could even make the suggestion that they join in. Sand volleyball was one of her favorite sports.

"But—"

"KP, you know I'm awful at athletic stuff!"

"Says the star of Middleton's football team," Kim countered archly. That made Ron pause, but only for a second.

"That was different!" he protested. "That just used my mad running-away skills. For this, you need…you know, coordination and stuff."

"You're the Mystic Monkey Master who fought off two aliens single-handedly. I'm sure you can handle a little volleyball."

"It wasn't quite single-handed, and anyway, I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to use my powers to play games," Ron argued, but Kim could see that he was already beginning to crumble under the weight of her praise.

"I'm not really asking you to cheat or anything," she insisted, edging closer to him and adding a wheedling tone to her voice. "Just use your meditation techniques to center yourself, gain confidence. There shouldn't be a problem with that."

"Well…"

"Please?" While saying this word, Kim brought out the most powerful weapon in her arsenal.

"Aw, man! Not the Puppy Dog Pout!" her boyfriend exclaimed, attempting to close his eyes against the display. However, as she'd known, he couldn't resist opening an eye after a few seconds to see if she was still wearing that expression. In preparation, she made sure to angle her chest just the slightest bit up and forward. Predictably, both eyes opened wide and looked down before he caught himself and flushed.

"Arggh! You win," he conceded. "We play volleyball." Under his breath, but still audible to Kim, he added, "…and I get sand in my shorts." She giggled and pulled him to his feet.

* * *

Dr. Drakken arrived at Senior Island none the worse for wear. He had, after all, invented a foolproof hangover remedy when he was 19. It was one of the reasons the upperclassmen had been willing to tolerate him for as long as they had. Besides, he hadn't really drunk all that much the night before; he'd just drunk it quickly.

Shego greeted him warmly but with some reserve, not knowing if they were being watched. It was nearly dinnertime on the island, and they were invited to dine shortly with their hosts and Ms. Rockwaller.

"I'm guessing you'll want to take a minute to freshen up before we eat," she remarked, gesturing to him and leading the way into the building. He hefted his overnight bag and followed. She took him to the guest quarters, knowing that some explanation would be in order but preferring to wait until she was sure they were alone. Despite having turned to evil, Senor Senior remained a most polite and gracious host. While most of the house was wired, his guest suites had only the most basic of emergency sensors (smoke detectors, fire alarms, etc.) so that he could respect the privacy of visitors who were there by invitation.

"So, er, how bad was that phone call last night?" Drakken asked while they walked. Shego smirked.

"How much do you remember?"

"Oh, I _remember_ everything. I just get the feeling that it made a lot more sense to me than it would to anyone else."

"It wasn't that bad," Shego assured him, stifling a laugh. "It was kind of sweet, actually."

"You don't like sweet," he returned suspiciously.

"It's growing on me. Here we are." She escorted him into their suite and closed the door behind them before she continued. "These are our quarters. I hope you don't mind, but I told Senior we didn't need separate rooms."

Dr. D's brow furrowed, and he looked at her intently, as though trying to discern some hidden meaning behind her words. He set his bag down on the floor.

"Shego, I thought we agreed—" he began, but she cut him off.

"Hear me out," she said. "The couch here folds out into a bed if that makes you more comfortable, but…I'd really like to…share space."

"I'm not sure what you mean," he replied carefully.

"Just once, before we're married, I'd like to share a bed! Not necessarily to _do _anything. Just to…" somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to use the word "snuggle," even though that's what she meant. So she concluded simply, "…be close."

"Ah," he managed, recognizing how difficult a request this must have been for her to make. Shego was not accustomed to admitting that she needed anyone, but she was now effectively admitting that she needed him. In the face of such a confession, he found that he couldn't deny her. And the thought of being able to cuddle with her for hours on end was definitely appealing. He had really missed her over the past day, and she'd apparently missed him as well. "Yes, we can do that. It sounds very nice, actually."

"Great!" Shego let out her breath in relief and favored him with the brilliant smile that she used so rarely, the one unspoiled by even a hint of mockery. She bit her lip for a few seconds before adding, "There is one other thing I have to tell you. It's the other reason I wanted to make the most of our weekend."

"What is it?" Drakken was again wary. He was already tired physically, and this emotional roller-coaster was not helping.

"I've decided to move into Go Tower on Monday and stay until the wedding."

"WHAT?"

"I just thought…it's hard to explain, but I'd like to be with family for those two or three days before the wedding. I mean, as it gets closer, we're probably going to have nerves and stress and everything, and I want to avoid us getting all irritated with each other."

"I see," he murmured, thinking it over. He knew he would hate it, but he could see her point. His mother had been calling daily as it was, asking if she could do anything or clarifying the details of her travel itinerary. Yesterday, she'd dissolved into theatrical sobs on the phone, making him promise to call and write regularly. He could only expect that kind of thing to increase, possibly accompanied by unexpected visits. In all honesty, he couldn't blame Shego for wanting to get away from that. Her brothers presented their own challenges, but they were pretty tied up between hero work and preparing Go Tower for the big day. Besides, he'd heard that couples who lived together often had a time apart like this before getting married. "A sort of purification period?"

"Something like that," she agreed, although she appeared amused by the description. "I know it'll be hard, but don't you think we'll be that much happier to see each other on the wedding day, after having a few days apart?" Drakken strode over to her and took her hands in his.

"I can't imagine being any happier to marry you than I am right now," he told her fervently. "But if this would make you happy, it's what we'll do. I'll find some way to occupy myself."

"Good." She beamed again. "Now, let's get dressed for dinner."

* * *

The volleyball game hadn't been nearly as humiliating as Ron had feared. He'd only eaten sand three times, which was pretty much on a par with half of the other players. The meditation he'd used to prepare his mind and body had helped, but Kim's encouragement had gone even further. She'd pugnaciously refused to join a team without him, so he was accepted as a sort of penalty for the privilege of having the famous Kim Possible. His football heroics last fall notwithstanding, Ron was not viewed as a favorite on this sports field.

Still, Kim managed to lead their team to victory, and Ron had acquitted himself well. He was happy, as usual, to bask in her reflected light. Although he might not have put it in these terms, he'd long seen her as the brilliant, shining sun, impossible to ignore. Ron Stoppable, on the other hand, was the pale moon, only visible when reflecting the sun's glow and capable of fading into the background.

Kim would not have had much patience with such an assessment, if she had known about it, so it was probably best for all concerned that Ron had become so used to the situation that he no longer thought about it consciously. It certainly would never occur to him to find words to describe his observations.

After another dip to cool off, Kim and Ron dried off and used the available changing rooms to get into nice yet casual attire. While they'd agreed to take a break from Bueno Nacho, they weren't in the mood to get all dressed up, either. Therefore, dinner was at a steak place called Down Under*, which offered great food combined with an informal atmosphere. Ron had one of the signature steaks, while Kim ordered a grilled chicken meal.

While waiting for their food, they just talked. There wasn't really that much going on in their lives at the moment, but they'd had so little time to themselves over the past two weeks that every inconsequential detail felt important.

"You are planning to come to the home games, right?" said Kim over her salad.

"Already got them on my calendar," Ron confirmed. "Wouldn't miss them!"

"Great! I'll always have a ticket waiting for you." The cheerleaders, like the players and the marching band members, were allotted a certain number of tickets that they could give to family and friends. "I'll miss you during the away games, though."

"Yeah, me too, KP." He had those weekends marked on his calendar, too, but for a very different reason. He had to look at the bright side; those Saturdays would be good times to put in some extra hours at Smarty Mart or get caught up on his studying. "I might come to some of the away games, too, though. Indiana and Ohio State aren't that far away. Maybe even Notre Dame." Notre Dame was the first away game of the season and the first potential challenge. The first two home games were more or less exhibition matches, against Vanderbilt and Central Michigan.

"Minnesota's quite a hike, though. It would be wonderful, if you can manage some of those games," said Kim excitedly, then her face clouded. "But can you afford to lose that many hours of work?"

"I've got time to figure that out. By the way, have you decided about getting a job on campus yet?"

"I sent in a couple of applications," Kim shrugged. "I'm just waiting for them to get back to me. I'll only have 10 hours or so to spare each week, so it limits the options."

"You'll make it work," Ron assured her.

"Thanks." Kim beamed at him. "You know, you've always been really great at supporting me. I don't think I've always been so good at letting you know how much I appreciate that."

"You have, in your own way," Ron protested. Then their meal came, interrupting the conversation. Once the waiter left, Ron picked up the thread again. "You could have left me out of Team Possible from the beginning, but you didn't."

"It didn't even occur to me not to include you. I mean, we did everything together!" Kim suddenly frowned at her chicken, twirling it on the end of her fork. "I also never thought that it might not exactly be your dream to run around the world solving other people's problems. I'm sorry if I sort of…pushed you into it."

"No worries, KP," he assured her quickly, putting his hand over hers. "I admit I had my doubts from time to time, but I wouldn't trade any one of our missions for anything."

"Not even the one where you had to live in a bubble because you disintegrated everything you touched?"

"Okay, maybe that one." He smiled, and she grinned back at him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I love you," she told him firmly. "I do wish I'd figured that out sooner."

Ron found himself speechless. There was just something about this moment, as they gazed adoringly at one another. Was it finally time to ask the question – the BIG one?

There was only one problem; he'd left the ring at home. Although he'd been keeping it on him every waking hour lately, he hadn't wanted to risk losing it at the beach. It had seemed a good idea at the time, but he was regretting the decision now.

_Okay, so it's not quite the right moment yet, _he thought ruefully. _But it sure felt awfully close._

"Is something wrong?" Kim asked, and Ron realized that some of his feelings about the missed moment must have shown on his face.

"No, nothing," he replied, shaking himself and managing to smile reassuringly at her. "I just…I guess it still always surprises me when you say that." He thought it was a pretty good recovery.

"You'd better get used to it," she advised. "I plan on saying it a lot."

"I think I need a little more practice," he said, raising his eyebrows and making her laugh. "And I love you, Kim Possible." This might not have been quite the exchange he'd been hoping to have, but it was definitely a good one.

* * *

Dinner at Senior Island was simple yet elegant, and Drakken was formally introduced to Bonnie Rockwaller for the first time. He found her shallow but not completely without charm. She reminded him a little of the college co-eds back when who wouldn't give him the time of day, which initially made him automatically want to shy away. He'd thought he'd grown past such insecurities, but apparently there were certain, visceral reactions that remained a part of him. Drakken soon realized that Bonnie was a perfect match for Junior, however, and that helped him to relax.

Truthfully, Drakken probably would have enjoyed the meal and the conversation even more if it weren't for the distraction Shego was presenting. Not only did she look phenomenal, she slipped her shoes off during the soup course and began running a foot up his leg now and then. The first time it happened, he nearly jumped out of his chair, just managing to catch himself in time. She had never done that before, and as they started in on the main course, he wondered what had got into her. Was it the one-day absence they'd had from one another? Was it the fact that he'd agreed to share a bed with her for the first time?

_If this is what she's like after just one day apart, what it will she be like on the wedding day, after three days of separation? _he wondered. The very thought inspired a physical reaction that was almost painful in its suddenness. He inhaled sharply as he struggled to maintain his grasp on the present. He probably would have been blushing at the images running through his mind if his blood had not been occupied elsewhere.

Shego chuckled softly to his right, low and sultry, which didn't help matters. She'd evidently noticed at least some of his discomfiture. He glared at her, but it had no more effect than any of his glares ever had on her. She was clearly leading up to something, and he found himself both curious and nervous as to what she had planned.

The remaining two courses seemed to take an impossibly long time.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, poor Dr. D. Why do I enjoy torturing him so much? Perhaps because he suffers so well. I'm using the actual U of M football schedule from 2006. The Internet is a wonderful thing!

*Yes, this is a play on Outback Steakhouse.

Review Responses:

Katsumara: I'm not quite done torturing Drakken yet, but you are absolutely right. I'm glad Rich Rod is gone as well, but it may take a couple of seasons to come back from what he did to the team. Glad you enjoyed the father/daughter talk. I always sort of liked the relationship Kim seemed to have with her Dad.

Boris Yeltsin: Haven't you ever heard a man refer to his wife as "the old ball-and-chain?" It refers to the metal ball that used to be chained to a prisoner's ankle to keep him from running away and implies that the man will be "imprisoned" by marriage.

Lon Wolfgood: Great, thanks!

CajunBear73: No, they didn't get arrested, and I decided to leave it to the reader's imagination whether they got thrown out or Drakken just got fed up and walked home.

Caraline Fisher: Wow, daily? It takes me at least a week to write a chapter, but I really will try to post more frequently. Hint: put this story on Alert, and you'll get an e-mail when I post a new chapter. While you're waiting, I do have some one-shots and other stories you might enjoy.;)

snarky Beth: Ed is such a jerk where women are concerned, I could just imagine him being an idiot at a strip club. I decided to have Kim and Ron having a good time on their own. They've earned it!

Yamal: Thank you. I do try to inject a healthy amount of humor into my stories, and I'm always happy when readers notice and appreciate it.

Man of Faith: The denial phase does seem to work. Even when I announced that I was expecting my first child, my mom was overjoyed while my dad said, "Isn't it kind of soon?" As for the Lorwardians…all in good time.

kl: I'm assuming that means you like the story, so thanks!


	21. Warmth

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: I've had half of this chapter written for weeks, but I had trouble finishing it. It turned out to be a lot steamier than I expected, which might be good news for some of you.;) Near the end, there are some references to my previous story, Alien Consequences. I don't think it will interfere with your enjoyment if you haven't read it, but I made a few assumptions about what happened between Mad Dogs and Aliens and Clothes Minded.

By the way, for those of you who have followed my Avatar: the Last Airbender work, some people have gotten together an awards presentation for that fandom. I've been nominated as Best Author, so if you wish to vote, look up the author Citrus Productions, and make your selection. I'm not sure how long voting is open.

**Warmth**

At long last, Shego and Dr. Drakken were able to excuse themselves from dinner and get back to their suite. The walk was silent, as they were both consumed with their own thoughts.

It might have surprised Dr. D to know that Shego had almost as little idea of why she'd been goading him through dinner as he did. She wasn't about to let him know that, though. Oddly enough, she didn't really want to entice him into bed. Well, she _did_, but not like _that_, exactly. Not yet. If they consummated their relationship now, she was almost positive that she wouldn't make it through the three days of abstinence at Go Tower, which would effectively negate the things she'd said earlier. After all, it had been a long time…

Suddenly, they were there, and no sooner had the door closed behind them than Drakken began speaking.

"All right, now what was that a—" he was interrupted by Shego's mouth on his. She still didn't have a clear idea of where she was going, but she knew that her teasing had affected her as well, and she desperately needed to be close.

"I guess I'm just in a sort of…naughty mood," she said when she finally pulled away.

"Ah." He did not completely leave her embrace, but he did put some space between them.

"Come on, loosen up! I don't think you ever looked this scared when I was threatening you!"

"Well, excuse me, but you're not exactly acting like yourself today. I don't know what to expect."

"I promise, there's no mind control this time," said Shego impatiently, lifting up her hair for emphasis. "You're welcome to check." Drakken gazed at her neck for a moment, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. Then his features relaxed and his lips slowly stretched into a smile.

"I suppose I ought to be thorough about it, hm?" he suggested, and without waiting for a response, he was kissing her neck and shoulders, moving her hair out of the way as needed. Shego responded by moving her head obediently when he gave signals with mouth and hands.

_This is more like it, _she thought, but the only sound she could make was an approving noise in the back of her throat.

"I didn't find anything that didn't seem to belong there," he agreed after an indeterminate length of time.

"Told you," she murmured just before pulling him in for a satisfying kiss. He was driving her crazy. Then again, she supposed she deserved it. "Why don't we move this to the bedroom?"

"Really?" the nervousness was back, but not as intensely as before. "B-but it's the middle of the afternoon!"

"At home. Here, it's almost sunset. Nobody will think it's strange if we go to bed." She firmly took him by the hand, and he meekly followed.

"Uhm, just out of curiosity, what _do _you have planned?" he asked hesitantly as they entered the bedroom.

"I'm not planning to cross the final boundary yet, if that's what you're asking," she replied, smiling slightly and looking him carefully up and down. "There are a few things I've been wanting to try with you, though. Think of tonight as a prologue."

"Prologue?"

"To the wedding night."

Drakken swallowed and licked his lips, trying several times to form words without actually managing it. Shego, meanwhile, sat down on the bed and reached back to unzip her dress.

"What does that mean, exactly?" he finally got a question out.

"Come over here and find out." When he gave in and approached, she proceeded to show him _exactly_ what she meant.

* * *

It was a lousy summer for romantic comedies (actually, Kim was beginning to worry that it was a lousy _decade _for that particular film genre), which limited the choices at the movie theatre. Kim and Ron eventually decided on a new Disney offering called _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, _based loosely on the theme park ride of that name.

Ron was pleasantly surprised to discover that the story did involve some undead pirates, but that was part of an overall plot that contained enough romance and clever comedy to keep Kim interested. The sword-fighting and adventure on the high seas appealed to both of them. On the way home, naturally, they had to discuss it, and Kim found it refreshing that they'd finally seen something that contained things of substance to be discussed.

"It kind of reminded me of the time Drakken got possessed by that pirate captain," Ron commented.

"He was nowhere near as scary as the Barbossa guy, but…I see your point," Kim acknowledged. She honestly wasn't sure how she would have felt if she'd had to face a ship full of pirates that looked like rotting skeletons in the moonlight and shrugged off attacks that should have been lethal. Under the circumstances, the people who'd had to fight them appeared to have maintained their composure remarkably well. Of course, they were actors, which undoubtedly made it easier.

"What about that freaky monkey?" added Ron, shuddering. He'd literally jumped out of his seat when the skeletal simian had suddenly appeared and frightened the film's heroine. Kim couldn't help giggling a little at that. She still found it very ironic that her boyfriend could wield monkey power without losing his lifelong fear of the animals for which it was named.

"It was pretty creepy," she acknowledged, then laughed. "I wonder how it got cursed? Pulled a coin out of the chest?"

"And I would _not_ have wanted to be the one who had to put its blood in to break it," said Ron.

"It was kind of interesting, though, how the movie sort of challenged traditional concepts of morality," Kim turned the subject a little. "You know, the idea that someone could be both a pirate and a good man?" There had been characters in the film who'd had difficulties with that ambiguity, but most had accepted it in the end.

"I don't know if it's all that new," her boyfriend answered. "Haven't people been romanticizing pirates for a long time?"

"I guess, but this story seemed to show the shades of gray a lot better than most. I think what I'm saying is that I'm glad it had a good plot and complicated characters. It wasn't just a mindless action film."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with a little mindless action!"

"Well, sure, but once in a while, don't you want entertainment that makes you think?"

The incredulous look he gave her pretty much said it all, but he commented anyway: "You're kidding, right?" Kim could only laugh.

"One of these days, I'll get you to appreciate great works of film and theatre," she promised. By this time, she was pulling into her driveway. She would have dropped him off, but he'd insisted he was happy to walk the short distance, especially on such a nice night. Kim put the Sloth in park and shut off the engine. "Well, here we are."

"Yeah, we are." They both sat there for a moment, unmoving. It was Ron who broke the silence. "This has been a great day."

"It has," Kim agreed. She popped the trunk, opened her door, and stepped out. "Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule for me," she added teasingly. Ron followed her lead by getting out of his side and beginning to collect his picnic basket and wet swim trunks.

"I'm never too busy for you," he replied, matching her tone. Kim removed her things from the car as well, getting ready to go into the house. Despite having her own entrance now, she was planning to just go in the front door. It wasn't all that late, and it would let her parents know that she'd made it home safely. Besides, she had to stop by the laundry room to hang up her suit and towel.

Unfortunately, once she'd closed the trunk and was balancing her items, she realized that they were both too burdened to give a proper goodbye to one another. Ron appeared to notice this at almost the same moment because he quirked an eyebrow.

"Got a little ahead of ourselves, didn't we?" he asked ruefully. However, he was a creative thinker, and he swiftly laid out their beach blanket, tossing their things onto it to protect them from whatever might be crawling across the ground. "Problem solved!" he announced before striding over to take her in his arms.

She giggled a little but melted happily into his embrace, trying not to think about which members of her family might be trying to spy on her. Granted, the Tweebs would probably be grossed out, so it was unlikely they'd see much. That left her father, but she could hope that her mother was keeping him reined in. She sighed and sobered.

"I don't want this night to end," she complained. In only a week, they'd be heading up north to begin their college routines, and everything would be different. As much as they were trying to pretend that things would remain the same, she knew that couldn't possibly be true, and she was pretty sure Ron knew it as well. She hoped and believed that their feelings for each other wouldn't change – or at least, that they wouldn't change for the worse – but she couldn't shake a slight feeling of insecurity. Except for the summers when he went to camp and that exchange program with Japan, Ron Stoppable had been within walking distance ever since the day they'd met. Having to rearrange their schedules in order to spend time together would definitely be an adjustment, but it was one she was determined to make.

"I know what you mean," he murmured, holding her just a little more tightly and resting his head against hers. "These next few days are going to be…"

"…so the drama," she finished the sentence. Since they'd each taken today off for their date and Thursday for the wedding, they were working crazy hours for the rest of the week. In between that, they somehow had to get all of their packing and last-minute laundry done, not to mention checking their lists to see if there was anything on their to-do lists that they'd missed. Then there was always the possibility of a mission. Although the world-saving type seemed to have dried up, at least temporarily, they were still getting the occasional request for more mundane things like pet-sitting or small business advice.

"Well, cheer up, KP," Ron encouraged in a hearty tone that sounded forced. "There's still the weirdest wedding of the century coming up!"

"This century's still young, Ron," she reminded him.

"Do you honestly think there's going to be one stranger?" he challenged, backing up so that he could look into her face. She thought it over carefully.

"I wouldn't want to bet against it," she decided eventually. "You never know what those Hollywood types are going to do. California might make it legal to marry your pet one of these days."

"Better them than us, I guess. I'm cool with loving your pets, but I don't think you should _love _your pets, know what I mean?"

"Actually, I do." There was a brief pause, during which Kim wondered whether she should just kiss him already or continue this postponement of the end of their evening. Before she could decide, Ron spoke again.

"Do you really think they can do it?" he asked, his gaze far away. "Dr. D and Shego, I mean?"

"What, get married? Why not? Despite their pasts, they're legal residents of this country."

"No, I mean…go straight. Stop being the bad guys."

"Oh." Now she got it. Sometimes Ron's mind went on, and he'd just start talking wherever his train of thought had left off, not realizing that those around him hadn't followed his mental process. "I think maybe they can. Shego's been a hero before, and they did help us save the world, so it's not that much of a stretch to think that they could find some sort of happy medium to live in. Not heroes, maybe, but not villains, either."

"Maybe you're right," he conceded, looking into her eyes for a moment before capturing her lips with his. Kim felt like she was melting into him. While this wasn't their first kiss of the day, she had the strangest feeling that she'd been waiting for it since she woke up this morning. Feeling bold, she worked her tongue between his lips, and the noise he made in his throat was enough to encourage her to explore his mouth fully. He returned the favor, and she pressed their lower bodies together, feeling the arousal that he still, after more than a year together, tried to hide from her. As their hands began to wander, she knew unequivocally that she wanted…_more._

The thought made her eyes fly open, and she broke their connection, breathing heavily. In all of their make-out sessions, she'd never felt desire as strongly as this, and she wasn't sure what to do about it. Ron's eyes remained closed for a second or two, but he slowly opened them to look at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with genuine concern, and Kim felt badly for making him doubt himself again. But how could she explain? _You've got me so turned on I can't think straight. _Yeah, she didn't think either of them was quite ready for that kind of confession.

"No big," she managed. "It's just…wow." It wasn't like she'd never had dreams or fantasies about them together, but he'd always been safely distant. This was the first time she'd seriously thought about it while they were actually close and showing their affection. It was dizzying, almost frightening. She didn't know what was different now. Was it the fact that they were only a few days from striking out on their own, being adults in truth as well as in law?

"I thought that was my line!" he complained good-naturedly.

"No, yours is 'a-booyah,'" she corrected, glad to return to a safer area.

"Oh, right. A-booyah!" he said, making Kim laugh.

"Well, I should go before someone inside gets curious. Or impatient."

"Yeah, I guess you should," sighed Ron reluctantly. They shared one more kiss, just to say good night, and they each picked up their things. "See you around."

"Absolutely." Kim's heart was still racing, and she needed a little time and distance to sort things out. So, after greeting her family briefly and putting her beach stuff away, she retreated to her room, grateful now for the solitude it provided.

* * *

Drakken awoke surrounded by warmth. There was a moment of disorientation before he realized that the source of the unfamiliar heat was Shego, sleeping beside him.

_It really happened, _he thought, still a little in awe of what had transpired before they had fallen asleep. _And she's still here._ Checking the clock on the bedside table, he noticed that an hour had passed since the last time he'd looked at it. Considering that his body told him it was late afternoon, it was a reasonable length for a nap. He felt refreshed but unwilling to move just yet. It was very comfortable here, and he didn't think that was just the bed.

Shego made a soft noise, but instead of waking up, she merely rolled over. Drakken turned onto his side and just watched her sleep. It suddenly hit him that, starting in a few days, he would be able to wake up next to her every day for the rest of his life. The thought gave him an overwhelming feeling of happiness.

As promised, they had not crossed the final intimacy boundary, but they had seen and touched more of each other than ever before. Drakken's flowers had gotten away from him once, but since all they'd done was cradle Shego gently, he felt much more confident about proceeding to the wedding night when the time came. All in all, this had been a brilliant idea of Shego's. Eventually, she stretched in a very distracting manner and turned towards him with her eyes open.

"Hey," she greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough." He stroked her hip under the sheet. "This was really a great idea. I'm so glad we…took this time together."

"I'm full of good ideas," she replied, with just a hint of her old snark. "Maybe now you'll start listening to me, genius."

"I'm listening," he insisted. "Believe me. I never knew that hands and mouth could feel like that."

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Just wait 'til we get to the main event."

"I think it might kill me."

"It better not. I've been waiting a long time for this, and once is definitely not going to be enough."

When he heard that, Drakken frowned in puzzlement.

"Two months isn't really all that long," he remarked. It was hard to believe, but they'd only been a couple for two months and engaged less than that. Shego avoided his eyes as she sat up and put her arms around her knees.

"Yeah, well…I haven't had a lover in more than a year. So I'm sort of counting all of that time."

"Really?" He was intrigued. He'd never considered her love life to be his business when they'd had a purely professional relationship, but he was well aware of some of her…pursuits. While another man might have been insecure or jealous knowing that his bride-to-be had a past, Drakken didn't really care. When he thought about it at all, he was honestly relieved that one of them knew what they were doing in this area. In a way, it took a lot of the pressure off.

"Last summer, we were in prison," she reminded him with a shrug. "The two guys who broke me out were…not viable options, even if we hadn't been constantly on the run from Kimmie and company."

"But I thought…Midas?"

"He does have great hands, but he's also as gay as a maypole," Shego laughed. "And if you recall, I didn't go back to him after that first Warmonga business. I guess I just haven't been in the mood for conquest since then."

"I see." And he thought he did. He'd had the feeling, during those weeks of recuperation, that something was changing between them, but he hadn't wanted to say anything for fear of driving her away again. "So what are we supposed to do now? I don't think I can go back to sleep again."

"I probably could, but we don't have to. We could see what kind of night life is happening today. It was pretty kicking last night."

"Night life?" said Drakken blankly. "This is a private island with a dozen or so people on it. What kind of night life could it possibly have?"

"Well, Senior turns in early, but we're not the only ones here whose body clocks are on Eastern Daylight Time. Let's go see what's shaking."

"Oh, all right. As long as we can get some more private time here before we have to leave."

"That, my dear, is a promise," she assured him, and they were off to see what Bonnie and Junior were up to.

* * *

Author's Note: I could have parodied the name of the movie, but since it was also by Disney, I figured I might as well keep it. It's not like they don't cross over their own stuff occasionally. The "love your pets but not _love _your pets" line is adapted from the film _The Truth about Cats and Dogs. _I just felt like throwing it in there.

Review Responses:

Katsumara: Love means never having to say you're sorry, and that includes the relationship between author and readers, doesn't it?:) At least Drakken got a reprieve from the torture here.

Boris Yeltsin: Yes. Yes, I do. Longhorn's good, too, but we don't have as many nearby.

CajunBear73: Thank you very much. At least Drakken got more than teasing in the end. Still, those three days are going to be long for him. Oh, and don't worry about Ron. He will get his moment.

Caraline Fisher: Well, I did notice that almost all of your other favorite stories are for Inuyasha, and I'm guessing that I'm much older than your usual favorite authors. Thanks for telling me how much you're enjoying the story. This one is almost over.

snarky Beth: Right you are, and the couples' moments continued here. Hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Yamal: Sorry, but Junior is harder to write than it might seem, and since he isn't a major character in this story, I haven't made the effort very often. He'll put in an appearance at the wedding, though.

Man of Faith: I thought about that regarding the volleyball, but I guess I was looking at the graduation game as being among friends, while the one I wrote was more competitive and might have included people they didn't know as well. I am working my way through your stories. I particularly enjoyed Kettlecorn.

pendragon56: Thank you for finding this story and reviewing! I am trying to be faster with my updates, but it hasn't really worked out so far. Especially as I get into steamier scenes (as in this chapter), I feel more constrained as to when and where it's appropriate to work on them.


	22. Final Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: Er, I really thought I'd get to the wedding in this chapter, but there was just so much preparatory stuff I wanted to do first that I realized it was a chapter's worth. Next time, I promise! I also tried to post earlier, but the site wasn't letting me.

**Final Preparations**

Dr. Drakken was extremely happy to be doing the last load of laundry before packing up his suitcase the day before the wedding. He had decided to spend the night in a hotel in Go City so that he wouldn't have to be in a rush and travel a long distance in the morning. Their two witnesses had agreed to do the same, which gave Drakken the opportunity to keep an eye on Cousin Eddie tonight and make sure everyone and everything was ready at the appointed time.

He could number these last two days among the longest in his entire life. He and Shego had spent the majority of Monday morning in bed, mostly just snuggling and enjoying each other's company before she left. It was during that time that it had finally occurred to him to ask a simple but important question.

"I can't believe I didn't think about this before, but…are you planning to take my name?" he said suddenly. "It's all right with me if you don't, but you should really decide. You know, for the paperwork and so forth."

Shego tilted her head as though she, too, had not given the matter any thought.

"I don't see why not," she shrugged. "I've been using Shego as a first name for years, so I don't mind adding onto it. Shego Lipsky. I kind of like that."

Drakken had been happier than he'd expected to hear her say this. He really would have been fine if she'd said no, but it felt like an extra affirmation that she was willing to completely share his life.

In Shego's absence, he'd begun packing away non-essentials or putting them into storage until they could get a place of their own. He'd also taken care of details like shutting off the phone service. This had been an absolute necessity as his mother became more intrusive and more shrill. He still had his cell phone, which had caller ID and voice mail. That allowed him to decide when to answer it.

While he loved his mother, Drakken was already going to be spending quite enough time with her over the next 24 hours, and he needed a break before that happened. He'd decided to bring her to Go City with him today. It was a long enough trip that it made sense, especially as a way to ameliorate her irritation that the wedding wasn't going to be in Middleton. Of course, he'd be leaving for his honeymoon after the luncheon, so Mama Lipsky would catch a ride home with Eddie. That could be interesting, but he wouldn't be around to see it.

There was still one more thing to be done before leaving town, and it would unfortunately involve going outside. He looked out the window in distaste as the rain pounded down. A series of thunderstorms had begun coming through yesterday and were still going strong. The weather did not improve his mood, as he was simultaneously deprived of his fiancée's company and saturated with his mother's. He could have developed a weather machine, of course, but there were three reasons he hadn't bothered: most of his equipment was locked away in storage, he was occupied with the final wedding preparations and packing, and messing with the weather was a serious and delicate business. On the positive side, the weather was supposed to clear by tonight, so the actual day of the wedding should be bright.

Pulling on a raincoat, Drakken drove the hovercar to another part of town. The vehicle wasn't really practical for such short distances, but he didn't want to get any wetter than necessary, he didn't own an automobile, and public transportation had never been very comfortable for him. The blue skin alone would have been enough to get sidelong glances or even astonished stares. Being recognized as a supervillain who'd recently saved the world and been honored by the United Nations added a whole new level of discomfort, and that wasn't even figuring in the new plant mutation. He was never sure if people were going to tackle him, pretend he didn't exist, or ask for his autograph. All in all, it was just better to avoid crowds.

He arrived at his destination, rushed to the front door, and rang the bell. A young brunette answered, but not the one he was looking for. The woman was probably in her twenties, dressed simply but stylishly, and he could see the family resemblance.

"I'm looking for Miss Bonnie Rockwaller, please," he said politely.

"Yeah. Sure thing," the woman replied. She was giving him odd looks, but Drakken couldn't tell whether that meant she knew who he was or not. She clearly didn't have any idea why he'd be coming to see Bonnie. "Uh, come in." He stepped gratefully in out of the rain and stood dripping in the entryway after closing the door behind him.

Muttering under her breath, the brunette left the room. Shortly thereafter, the more familiar Bonnie appeared, followed by a middle-aged woman with glasses and a distinctive mole.

"Good afternoon, I'm Mrs. Rockwaller," said the older woman, introducing herself and extending a hand to be shaken. "So it's your wedding my daughter will be in?"

"Yes, that's correct," he confirmed, very conscious of being looked up and down critically. "I'm…er…Drew Lipsky." It was the name he was going to married under, so he wasn't really lying, even if he wasn't telling the whole truth. Besides, the odds that there was anyone in the country who didn't recognize his face at this point was virtually non-existent.

He braced himself for the expected questions and comments – things like, "You're older than I expected" or "Is this your first marriage?" or allusions to his villainous past – but surprisingly, they never came.

Instead, Mrs. Rockwaller just added, "Thank you for including her in your special day. It's a pleasure to meet you." With that, she left him alone with Bonnie. He let out a relieved breath and turned to address her.

"Sorry about the family," she apologized quickly. "They've been kind of curious about this mysterious wedding I'm in. Shego wasn't too clear about how much to tell people, so…"

"We both appreciate your discretion, and I'm sorry to arrive unannounced," he responded. "However, it's rather a matter of tradition." He withdrew a small box from his pocket and held it out to her. "As the maid of honor, you're supposed to hold my ring. This seemed like the best time to catch you." Although Bonnie would also be leaving for Go City today, Drakken didn't know where she was staying and assumed that she would be spending most of her time with Shego or Junior. Since Drakken was, also according to tradition, forbidden to see Shego until the actual ceremony, this might be his only opportunity to see Bonnie. The young woman took the box and opened it.

"It's beautiful," she gasped with genuine appreciation. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like it, and trust me, I know jewelry."

"Thank you," he responded, causing her to glance up at him.

"You picked it out?"

"I _made_ it," he corrected huffily. Just because his signature inventions were large, destructive items, why did everyone seem to assume that he was incapable of finer work? "Now that my duty has been discharged, I shall leave you to finish your packing."

"I promise, I will keep this safe," Bonnie assured him as she saw him back out into the rain.

"Oh, and don't let Shego see it," he added just before making his exit. "They're a matched set, and I want to surprise her." After seeing her nod of agreement, Drakken returned home to make his final preparations before locking up the apartment and picking up his mother. He trusted Bonnie to keep track of the ring, and if she didn't, well, men's wedding rings were historically optional anyway, and he could always make another of more common metal. Shego's ring, on the other hand, was a different story. He wasn't going to hand that over to Eddie until the last possible moment. Since they'd be entering the courthouse together, that shouldn't be difficult to manage.

* * *

Bonnie stood admiring the ring for a while after Drakken (she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to think of him under another name) left. It was difficult to believe that the same brain who could conceive and execute something so beautiful had also been responsible for sending giant robots rampaging through town on prom night last year, threatening to deplete the atmosphere of oxygen, and any number of other maniacal schemes.

The object was not large in terms of sizing – it would easily have fit many women she knew – but the band was thicker and heavier than a woman's wedding ring, indicating that it was meant for a male hand. She wasn't sure what metal had been used to craft the item, but it was clearly not silver or white gold. It looked a little like platinum jewelry she'd seen, but the hue and visual texture weren't quite right. Tracing all along the outside was a delicate design of interwoven vines, a couple of flowers breaking up the pattern while somehow not disrupting the sense of masculinity.

For a moment – just a moment – Bonnie couldn't help but wonder if anyone would ever love her enough to put that much effort into a gift for her. At last, she put it away and resolved to keep it on her person as much as possible between now and the ceremony. This was far too special to leave lying around.

* * *

The day of the wedding dawned clear and sunny, and Kim rose to face the day cheerfully, despite the early hour. She packed the wedding gifts into the trunk of the Sloth, hung her dress on a hook behind the driver's seat, and tossed a small bag of incidentals onto the floor in the back – snacks and toiletries, mostly, but she was also bringing her mission outfit and some basic gear, in addition to the ever-present Kimmunicator on her wrist. You just never knew, and she didn't want to get caught unprepared if some emergency came up. They'd made arrangements to dress at Go Tower, not wanting to arrive all rumpled, even if it was only a civil ceremony.

With her reusable water bottle in the drink holder, she was ready to pick Ron up for their journey. He answered the door but did not look particularly happy to be awake. He hadn't even shaved yet, probably planning on doing that when they arrived in Go City. He could sometimes get away with skipping a day, being blond and not having whiskers that grew very quickly yet, but for an occasion like this, Kim hoped he was planning to be well groomed. She took it upon herself to check his supplies, sending Rufus back for a couple of things. While Rufus never missed an opportunity to dress up and had brought his tuxedo, Tina was staying at home. She was still not comfortable with groups of people, and considering that she'd already be moving next week, Ron and Rufus had agreed not to disrupt her life any more than necessary.

At last, they were on the road, and Ron promptly fell asleep. Kim wasn't really surprised, and since she felt perfectly well rested, she didn't mind. She was planning on making him drive at least one leg of the return trip, though.

She'd had some time over the past few days to think over her body's response to Ron last weekend, and she was much more relaxed about it now. Such feelings were, after all, perfectly natural, and the fact that she hadn't experienced them before probably meant only that she'd never been so deeply connected with any young man before. All in all, that wasn't really a bad thing. They were, she thought, still pretty far away from getting seriously physical, and if they were to take steps in that direction, she suspected she would be the one taking the lead. In the meantime, she fully intended to have fun with the fact that she had a steady boyfriend.

About an hour later, Ron stirred and woke, stretching his neck from the awkward position it had been in but looking refreshed.

"Whoa, sorry I konked out on you like that, KP," he apologized. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really," she replied. "When you've seen one tree-covered foothill, you've seen them all. And it's no big." The quiet drive had actually been soothing. Rufus had been helping to keep her company, changing the music on the radio now and then to mix things up. "I was just thinking of stopping to stretch my legs and maybe grab a snack."

"Cheese!" said Rufus hopefully.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind the chance to use the little boys' room," Ron admitted.

"That, too," Kim agreed, smiling faintly at his habit of still using childish expressions for things. At least he didn't do it all the time. After their short break, Ron offered to drive for a while.

"No, I'm good. We're almost halfway there already, and I was just planning to engage the flight mode to get through the Appalachians faster. Besides, I'd already decided you were going to drive partway back. I'm pretty sure I'm going to need a nap by then."

"Deal," he said, grinning. For the rest of the journey, they just talked about incidentals and sang along to the radio. It was already a great trip, and they hadn't even started on the day's activities yet.

* * *

Bonnie arrived at Go Tower early Thursday morning to pick Shego up so she could get her hair, nails, and make-up done. Bonnie didn't know how much it was possible to do with a green complexion, but there had to be _something_.

The sight that greeted Bonnie when she arrived made her jaw drop. A blue-haired man with glowing hands was lifting up heavy furniture pieces while a young man in purple kept changing his size while cleaning under them. About a dozen identical boys in red rushed around laying tablecloths and place settings on a series of small, round tables. One of these had opened the door for her, but it took her a moment to register that he was asking who she was.

"Uh, Shego," she said stupidly. "Maid of honor." The boy frowned, but then his face cleared.

"Oh, you must be Bonnie. Wait here." He allowed her to enter before he shut the door behind her and darted off around a corner.

_And I thought _my_ family was crazy, _she thought, bemused. In a way, she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. Shego had powers and odd coloring, so it kind of made sense that it would be some sort of family trait.

Shego herself appeared, looking a little frazzled. She was definitely not a morning person, Bonnie noted critically. Bonnie was accustomed to getting up early for things like cheerleading competitions and ballet practices, so it wasn't that big a deal to her. Besides, she was very well rested after spending the night in the penthouse suite of a fine hotel. There were distinct advantages to having a boyfriend whose father was one of the richest men in the world.

"Is this really necessary?" Shego asked, yawning into a hand. Her other hand was occupied by holding a hanger supporting a clothing bag. Bonnie graciously relieved her of this burden.

"Absolutely," she stated definitively. "It's your wedding day. Don't you want it to be special?" She had also received a phone call from Shego's older brother, Hego, requesting that she make sure Shego was out of Go Tower for a couple of hours before the ceremony. Apparently, there was some surprise they were preparing for her, and they wanted to keep it secret. Bonnie was only too happy to comply. This was her first chance to be a maid of honor, and she intended to play it to the hilt.

"At the moment, I just want to be married," Shego retorted grumpily.

"You will be, and you'll look your best doing it. I promise you won't regret this." With that, she bundled the bride out the door.

* * *

Ron and Kim arrived at Go Tower about an hour after Shego and Bonnie had left and threw themselves into the final preparations before getting dressed. Since Shego had not bothered to use a secret identity for years, the other members of Team Go had decided that they'd better attend the wedding in their superhero personas, especially considering that they were hosting the reception at their headquarters. They still wanted to have a chance at normal lives under different names, and this seemed to be the best way to protect that. The plan had the added benefit that none of Shego's brothers had to wear a tie for the occasion.

The same could not be said for Ron, unfortunately. He'd considered pulling the blue tux out again, but Kim had informed him that this wasn't that formal a wedding and helped him pick out a lightweight tan suit. Rufus had a limited selection of formalwear – or indeed clothing of any kind – which was why he was again wearing his jacket, tie, and cummerbund from prom.

Ron straightened his rust-colored tie as he stepped out of the room he'd changed in, and Rufus gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, buddy. You're looking pretty sharp, too."

"Uh-huh," agreed Rufus, adjusting the angle of his bow tie. Just a couple of minutes later, Kim emerged from her changing room wearing a yellow sundress with a subtle floral pattern. It hugged her body perfectly, displaying her well-formed arms, shoulders, and calves to advantage. She'd touched up her face and brushed her hair, but the red locks still hung down freely.

"You look beautiful, KP," Ron managed to compliment her after he got over the vision. Having got through two proms and a homecoming, not to mention other special occasions, you'd think he would get used to this, but he was always struck by a new, flattering outfit.

"Thanks," she said, brushing the shoulders of his suit coat. "You clean up pretty well yourself." A cleared throat nearby reminded them that they were not alone, and Ron was able to pull back from what he'd intended to be a kiss without really _looking_ like he was pulling back.

"So, is our surprise all ready to go?" inquired Kim of their hosts, helping to cover the potentially awkward moment.

"All set," Hego responded, grinning and gesturing to the far end of the large common room, where a stage and curtain had been set up. "In fact, she should be here pretty soon." As though summoned by his words, the buzzer on the door sounded. Since Hego was closest, he opened it, and none other than MC Honey entered, followed by a skeleton crew of her roadies.

"Nice pad," the hip hop artist complimented. "Not like my usual concert scene, but I can deal."

"It's spankin' to see you, MC!" Kim came forward to greet her. "And thanks again for doing this. It means a lot to me – and it will to them, too."

"No sweat, Kim," MC Honey waved off Kim's gratitude as the crew went to the stage area to begin their setup. "Normally, a private gig would cost plenty, but you kept me out of jail, and that would have cost me a whole lot more."

"It was no big," shrugged Kim modestly, as she usually did. Then she grimaced with genuine humility. "It was pretty hard for me to admit that I needed my brothers to help me solve that one, though." She made a mental note to find out what Camille Leon had been up to. Most of the world's usual villains were accounted for, but that one's shape-shifting abilities meant that it was difficult for a prison to hold her for long.

"Ron, my man," MC Honey addressed the sidekick-turned-boyfriend. "You keepin' it real?"

"You know it," Ron grinned, probably ecstatic that someone had remembered his name. Rufus greeted the entertainer with a complicated series of handshakes.

"We'd better go," Hego interrupted. He nodded to MC Honey. "Two of the Wegos will stay here and help with anything you need."

"Seriously? They can do that?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," one of the Wegos confirmed (there were about six of them running around at the moment). "We can duplicate and split up."

"And when we rejoin," began another.

"…we remember everything that all the copies saw and did," finished a third.

"It's totally awesome!" one more chimed in.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed enthusiastically. He could project his spirit to a limited extent, but he always had to make sure his body was protected while he left it. This was way cooler. Even as he watched, the Wegos merged back into the original two, then each split off one copy to stay behind.

"I'm sure glad the Tweebs don't have that ability," Kim whispered in his ear as they all moved towards the door, and Ron had to suppress a snort of laughter even as he nodded his agreement. Jim and Tim could cause plenty of trouble on their own; how much havoc could they wreak if they could duplicate themselves?

Right now, though, it was time to focus on the wedding ceremony itself, which Ron was happy to do. However, his hand slipped briefly into his pocket to touch the velvet box inside. This time, he was prepared.

* * *

Author's Note: I really am sorry for this once-a-month schedule I seem to be on. My time management skills have been slipping this year. I can't believe I've been working on this story for a year and only have 22 chapters. My longest Avatar story was 45 chapters, and that took me less than a year. And most of the chapters were twice as long as these. Well, life changes, I guess.

Review Responses:

Katsumara: Thank you for your reassurance. We're getting closer to some special moments for both couples. You're right about a few things.

Boris Yeltsin: A Valkyrie as in the daughters of Allfather Odin, who gather dead warriors from battlefields and escort them to Valhalla? Glad you liked some of my ideas.

CajunBear73: Kim and Ron do have a ways to go in maturing their relationship, but they'll get there. I still have four years of college to write for them (give or take), so I couldn't solve everything in this installment.

Caraline Fisher: I hadn't really looked at the rating, but I get it now. I'm not a huge smut reader, but I admit it's a guilty pleasure now and then.

snarky Beth: I do work very hard to strike a balance between romantic and sensual. It's one of my favorite things to do, though. I would be very happy for you to read my Avatar: The Last Airbender stories, if you haven't done so already.

mo and mm: Are you the same person? Anyway, I'm trying to update more quickly, but it's been difficult.

LilMissThomas: I have become very lazy about reviewing, so I understand. Mostly that's because I'm reading at work, so I can't really post anything. Anyway, thanks for taking the time. Grammar's a big thing for me, too.

Yamal: At the moment, I can't really remember any incidents with Ron and Junior together that were funny. I recall setting Junior up with Bonnie and the earlier episode where Ron demanded that Junior get away from his girlfriend.

Man of Faith: Thanks; I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. I will make an effort to post some reviews for your stories soon. I was sort of surprised that all of them were for Suite Life. I enjoy the show, but it never inspired me to fanfiction.


	23. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: At last, the chapter you've all been waiting for – the wedding! I seem to write the first two or three pages of each chapter relatively quickly, then I creep along for the rest. I don't know why that is.

**The Wedding**

Drakken, Motor Ed, and Mama Lipsky stood at the entry to the Go City courthouse. It was finally time to prepare for the ceremony. To Drakken, it seemed like the past week had lasted a year. At the same time, however, he felt the need to pause on the steps and take stock one final time of this momentous step he was taking.

"What are you waiting for?" Mother complained. "Let's go in already."

"Kinda weird, us going into a courthouse without being arrested first, huh coz?" said Eddie in a stage whisper. "Seriously!"

"Yes, very ironic," Drakken agreed absently, assisting his mother as they proceeded up the stairs and through the large double doors. He was dressed in a sharp black suit with an ivory shirt and black tie. Eddie's only concession to the solemnity of the occasion was to wear a brown sport coat over his muscle shirt and leather motorcycle pants. Drakken supposed he ought to be grateful for that and said nothing. His mother was wearing a floral print dress that, although new, was not otherwise distinguishable from her usual attire.

It appeared that the efforts they'd made at secrecy had paid off; there was no press in sight. No one on their guest list would have been particularly interested in wading through a sea of reporters to attend this function, for various reasons, and they'd taken pains to arrange that the official court reports (a legal necessity) wouldn't be released until they were long gone. The media blackout was no doubt helped by the ceremony's location. Despite its size, Go City was oddly insulated from the rest of the world; Team Go and the villains they faced had all managed to avoid national attention until Kim Possible had become mixed up with them a couple of years earlier.

Drakken and his family easily found the room set aside for them and found a seat for Mrs. Lipsky. Normally, these affairs were standing room only, but since they'd reserved the area for half an hour rather than simply waiting in line for a rushed exchange of vows, there were a dozen or so wooden folding chairs set up. The time was still going to be short, of course. Drakken had 10 minutes to check on the final arrangements before Shego and Bonnie arrived and the ceremony could begin. He quickly surveyed the layout and got the modest bouquets to a small table near the door so that they'd be ready for the ladies to pick up.

He then affixed Ed's boutonnière to his lapel. Neither Drakken nor Shego had been willing to completely dispense with beauty just because they were having a civil ceremony. Therefore, while the flowers were far from extravagant, they were present. And, of course, they were having an informal reception at Go Tower. Nothing fancy, but he'd been informed that the food would be plentiful and of the highest quality. It was just too bad that there couldn't be music for the ceremony.

"Having second thoughts, coz?" Eddie teased while Drakken focused on not drawing blood from either of them. "There's still time to change your mind. I could whisk you out of here in nothing flat. Seriously!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Drakken snapped, glowering. "Besides, I thought one of the jobs of the best man was to make sure the groom _doesn't_ run away." Not that there was any danger of that in this case, of course.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that, dude? Seriously!"

Drakken moved silently to pinning the corsage onto his mother's dress. Truth to tell, he was getting nervous, but that had nothing to do with thinking he was making a mistake. He was worried that he'd screw up the vows somehow or someone would, for some unfathomable reason, object to their marriage. There'd been no opportunity for a rehearsal, and he hadn't really thought they'd need one, but he was starting to regret it now. What if his plants got out of control? Even worse, what if Shego realized that _she_ was making a huge mistake? What if she left him at the altar?

Taking a deep breath, he worked valiantly to stave off the impending panic attack while Mother helped him with his own boutonnière. His internal efforts were assisted somewhat by the appearance of the justice of the peace who'd be officiating. The two men spoke briefly, and Drakken handed him the license and an envelope containing the fee.

While all of this was going on, the guests were arriving: Drakken's Uncle John and Aunt Sally (Ed's parents), along with their daughter Kate; Duff Killegan; Dementor. Kim Possible came in with Ron Stoppable, the naked mole rat, and Team Go. Even Jack Hench put in an appearance, as well as Drakken's former intern, Bob.

"What, no Monkey Fist?" Ron remarked, his eyes shifting nervously as Drakken greeted them.

"Lord Fiske is…indisposed," Dr. D said uncomfortably, remembering what Shego had told him about DNAmy's odd garden decoration. Not that he would have invited the man anyway, but there was no reason for Team Possible to know which villains he might maintain cordial relationships with. He was only grateful that there was no sign of DNAmy. She'd apparently decided that discretion was the better part of valor after all.

"And you know this how?" pressed Kim, her eyes narrowing. Drakken clicked his tongue.

"Can't stop being the world-saving hero, can you?" he chided. At least the conversation was taking his mind off of his nervousness. "It's not really polite to interrogate a man on his wedding day." He had the satisfaction of watching the redhead actually look a little abashed at her assertiveness.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "Force of habit."

"Everybody else knows about the truce thing, too, right?" Ron interjected.

"Ron!" Kim hissed.

"Hey, I don't want to have to look over my shoulder every minute," he said defensively. "I'd like to be able to focus on the ceremony."

"Quite understandable," Drakken assured both of them. "Everyone has agreed not to start a brawl. I can't make any promises that Eddie won't do anything stupid, but no one should be putting any evil plots into motion here."

Reassured, the young couple took their seats, and soon after, Senor Senior Junior and Bonnie came in, indicating that Shego must have arrived. Drakken felt his heart begin to race as the maid of honor glanced around, picked up the two bouquets, and exited again, while Junior remained near the door. The groom and the best man took their places to the judge's left.

"Here's the ring," Drakken murmured as he finally handed the box over to his cousin. "Think you can manage to hold onto it for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing, cos," Eddie responded confidently, holding the object tightly in his hand as they awaited the entrance of the bride.

* * *

Shego, feeling a little nervous (not that she'd ever admit it out loud, of course), stood outside the courtroom and accepted the bouquet that Bonnie handed her. It was a modest combination of white irises, ferns, and coleus, also known as wizard plant (a colorful plant which has many varieties, in this case vibrant pink markings on its leaves). Although she did not have the best perspective, she thought it was a nice complement to her light green dress. The gown had thin straps to hold it in place and was made of satin. It hugged her body from the chest to just above the knee, at which point it flared out to allow her to walk normally. Some might have called it a mermaid effect, but she believed that she more resembled a forest nymph in it. The only thing dispelling that image was her hair, cascading down her back in clearly styled curls. She looked stunning, and she had to admit that Bonnie's insistence on spending so much time (and money) getting ready had not been completely wasted. Besides, she'd had the opportunity to dress in the penthouse suite where Bonnie and Junior were staying. It was very swanky, not that she'd expected anything less from the son of a billionaire. It also had two bedrooms, which appeared to have only been used for sleeping by the separate occupants, if Shego was any judge. She was a little amused by that; the Queen Bee of Middleton High School was evidently maintaining a certain distance. Either that, or she was holding a bargaining chip for a permanent arrangement, which Shego could both believe and appreciate.

Bonnie's dress was a strapless, silk piece in lavender, which looked fabulous on her tanned body. She was carrying a spring bouquet of daises and lilacs, accentuated with baby's breath and miniature fern. Shego had absolutely refused to have baby's breath, considering it far too girly, but it suited her maid of honor quite well.

"Ready?" asked Bonnie, and Shego nodded, taking a deep breath. This was it. It was finally time for her to take the step she'd been avoiding for so many years. Bonnie went in first, flashing an encouraging smile as she did so. Shego counted to five, and right on time, the door was opened for her. Deciding that it would ruin the effect if she had to open the door for herself, Junior had agreed to do it at Bonnie's signal.

She stepped into the room, only vaguely aware of the people arrayed in chairs around her. Her eyes were fixed on her groom, and his expression upon seeing her was all that she could have wished. The sincere admiration and affection, mixed some disbelief that he could possibly be this lucky, made the entire morning's fuss completely worth it, even the lack of sleep. Smiling with new-found confidence, Shego walked purposefully but unhurriedly to join him in front of the justice of the peace.

Once she'd arrived, the judge wasted no time, beginning the invitation with a speed an auctioneer would envy. Shego and Dr. D exchanged glances, Shego resisting the urge to laugh out loud. Drakken cleared his throat.

"I beg your pardon," he interrupted politely. "Do you, perhaps, have a plane to catch?" The man stopped, blinked a few times, and looked at the bride and groom with confusion. "We still have the room for 18 minutes," Drakken added. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get my money's worth and understand the vows I take."

"Sorry; habit," the man before them apologized, looking sheepish, and it became even harder for Shego to resist having a fit of the giggles. She could imagine that most of the couples getting married this way just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. She and Dr. D were the exception to the rule…but then, nothing about either of them was ordinary.

The words of the ceremony began again at a more normal pace, and even if they were boiler-plate, Shego found that she enjoyed them and really meant it when she agreed to the conditions of marriage. She experienced a brief moment of panic when the officiant requested the rings. She knew that Drakken had told her not to worry about them, but shouldn't she at least know where his was? Bonnie, however, calmly took Shego's bouquet and handed her a ring in exchange. She took a moment to look at it, noting that it was beautifully made and wondering what hers looked like.

After making her promises and sliding the ring onto Drakken's finger, she finally got to see her own ring. It was…exquisite. He'd obviously made them both in the same style, but the delicate vines and flowers on hers were truly incredible for the detail he'd managed to squeeze into a much smaller space. She hardly heard him repeating his vows but was brought back to the moment when she heard the following words:

"By the power invested in me by the State of Kentucky, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The kiss they shared to seal the occasion was nothing special, but it was enough to make the guests cheer enthusiastically. Pulling back to look at her new husband's face, Shego felt a little light-headed. That was it; she was married.

* * *

Kim was grinning and applauding just as much as anyone else as the new Mr. and Mrs. Lipsky walked back out into the corridor, followed by Ed and Bonnie. Ron had managed not to make an impolite noise or mention "brain soap" during the kiss, and Rufus, softie that he was, had even shed a sentimental tear. The blue and green (former?) villains really did make a cute couple, and it had been a nice service. Not what Kim would want for herself, but it suited this pair perfectly.

"Well, that's it," she said. "Our two main nemeses have tied the knot."

"And for once, it's not around us," Ron joked.

"Cute."

"Thank you," Ron gave a mocking bow, and Kim rolled her eyes as he continued. "Now it's just the reception, and I'm ready for it. I'm starved!"

A fresh wave of excitement washed over Kim as she recalled the surprise that awaited the newly married couple back at Go Tower. She couldn't wait to see their faces.

"_I'm_ looking forward to Shego getting her present from us," she responded. "Let's go; the Sloth should get us there before anybody else."

"First to the buffet! Booyah!" Ron exclaimed, doing a fist-pump and seeking the fastest way out.

"Uh-huh," Rufus added his own enthusiastic agreement, punctuated by licking his chops.

"If you two ever stop eating enough between you to feed a third-world country, I think the universe will end," Kim remarked wryly but affectionately. Still, she was also anxious to get there, if for different reasons, so she fished her keys out of her handbag and, before too long, they were off.

* * *

Shego and Drakken got into the hovercar to finally enjoy a few moments alone together on the way to the luncheon. Shego and Bonnie had been ushered into an anteroom to sign the certificate, after which the justice was able to send the document to the county clerk to be filed. It was practically the first thing these two had done legally in a number of years, and it actually felt pretty good.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Lipsky," he complimented her, kissing his bride again before he had to be occupied with piloting the vehicle. He was beginning to regret not hiring a limousine for this, where they could have just enjoyed each other's company for a half hour while someone else did the driving. Still, they could take the scenic route, and there was something to be said for being in control of your own destiny.

"And you're looking very sharp, Mr. Lipsky," Shego responded, eyes twinkling as she settled into her seat. "The rings are incredible. Possibly your best work!" She held her left hand up to admire it.

"They are, aren't they?" he responded with pardonable pride.

"It was a nice ceremony. Short and sweet."

"It was perfect," he agreed. "The flowers will be transported to Go Tower so they can enjoy them for a while."

"That was thoughtful."

"They're family," he shrugged. "I hope you don't mind if we arrive fashionably late. I'd like a little tour of your hometown."

"Actually, I like the idea of making a dramatic entrance." She proceeded to narrate the attractions of Go City. In between, they exchanged small talk and caught up on the days they'd been apart. When they'd spent as much time as they thought they could before the natives got restless, they arrived at last at Go Tower. For some reason, the sight of it reminded Shego of something.

"You know, Bonnie and my brothers hustled me out of there awfully fast this morning," she remarked, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She'd been so wrapped up in the day that she hadn't given it much thought, but now she wondered. "I think they've got something planned."

Drakken frowned, then shrugged.

"Well, they're superheroes; how bad could it be?" he commented at last.

"You didn't grow up with them," Shego muttered darkly, but he made a good point, so she said no more about it. They landed, exited the hovercar, and went up to the door, which opened when Shego pressed her palm into a console by the door. Despite her switching to a life of crime some five or six years ago, Team Go had never removed her as one of the people allowed in. An odd security oversight, but considering that she'd never had the smallest desire to raid the place (or even set foot in it, for that matter, although she'd made rare exceptions) while working for Dr. D, it hadn't hurt them any.

Everyone applauded as they walked in, indicating that they'd been seen approaching the building. Hego, who was acting as emcee for the event, proudly introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Lipsky. Shego wondered how long it would take her to get used to that title. Not that many people would be likely to use it, of course, but that legal name represented a material change in her life, on multiple levels.

Once Shego's eyes adjusted to the light, she gazed confusedly at the curtained stage that had been set up in her absence.

"I could swear that wasn't here this morning," she whispered, indicating the location to her new husband. "I was tired, but not _that _tired."

"Hmm," he replied noncommittally. They sat down at the places reserved for them, and full plates were brought to them. Dr. D dug in without hesitation, causing Shego to grin at him. He did love food, but she'd seldom seen him attack it with such gusto.

"Hungry?" she inquired.

"I didn't have much appetite this morning."

"Yeah? Me neither." Come to think of it, this all did look pretty good, and now that the butterflies had receded, she was becoming aware that her stomach was empty.

"Nervous?" He paused with his fork halfway to his mouth, looking as though he couldn't quite believe it. From his point of view, she clearly didn't have anything to be nervous about.

"Yeah," Shego confessed, deciding not to bother with false bravado. They were married now; they might as well be open with each other. "Actually, we probably should eat while we can. There'll probably be some formalities soon, and people will start clinking their glasses for us to kiss, and then we'll have to mingle a little with our guests before we can take off."

"Excellent thinking."

In fact, it wasn't very long before Hego announced that it was time for the toasts. Eddie stood up first and held up his glass of champagne.

"Okay, so I totally never thought Drew would get married. I mean, seriously, right? But here we are, and it is AWESOME! Seriously!" This was followed by an air guitar rendition so energetic that he completely forgot to ask everyone to toast the couple. Drakken put his head in his hands.

"Why couldn't we have skipped this part?" he moaned.

"Oh, it's almost over," his new wife reassured him. It was Bonnie's turn next.

"I haven't known this couple long," the maid of honor confessed as she held up a glass of what was probably sparkling juice. While Shego and Drakken didn't care all that much about underage drinking, Shego assumed that Hego did and would have provided a non-alcoholic alternative for the teen guests (and possibly himself). It had been difficult even convincing him to allow the champagne into Go Tower.

"Most of what I've known of them was watching them fight Kim Possible on the news," Bonnie continued. "In recent weeks, since Shego picked me as her maid of honor, I've had the opportunity to get to know them better. All I can say is, they are two people who are extremely devoted to each other, and I'm very honored to be a part of this day. To their lasting happiness!" She took a drink, signaling everyone else to do likewise. She wasn't quite done, however. After swallowing she added, "I only hope I find someone who loves me that much, and I hope the couple will forgive me if I add that I hope it doesn't take me quite as long." With that, she sat down.

Drakken chuckled good-naturedly along with the guests, but Shego frowned slightly.

"Did she just call me old?" she demanded in a harsh whisper. Dr. D lifted her hand in his and planted a kiss on it.

"Let it go, dear," he urged. "She's 18. Everyone over 21 is old to someone that age."

Shego grunted and sat back, recalling the time Kimmie had lost her memory and Ron had described Shego to her as "way older" than 21. Perhaps Dr. D had a point. Besides, Bonnie _had_ been very accommodating about witnessing a wedding for virtual strangers, and it _had_ been a nice toast.

At this point, Hego got up onto the stage again and sent his sister a fond gaze.

"I know it's common for the father of the bride to toast the new couple, but as that isn't possible, I thought I'd fill in," he said. "Shego, we may have had our differences, but I've always loved you, and I hope you know that. I can't tell you how happy I am to be part of this day. I hope that it's only the first of many days to come. To my only sister and brother-in-law!" Once again, everyone drank, but Hego did not stand down.

"We'll have the newlyweds open their gifts and get them on their way soon enough, but first, I have a special presentation. Compliments of Team Possible, Team Go is proud to present a wedding present that can't be wrapped…MC Honey!"

Shego felt her jaw drop as she watched the curtains part and her favorite musical artist appeared, first in silhouette, then fully illuminated by the multi-colored stage lighting. She was totally speechless until MC Honey finished her first number and addressed the crowd.

"How y'all doin' tonight?" the hip hop artist asked the small group, just as though she were addressing a crowd of thousands. Shego got up on her feet and cheered louder than anybody else. "Well, this is my first show in a tower, and it's been an experience already. I was surprised when my homegirl, Kim Possible, asked me to play a wedding. I mean, it's not really my thing. But when I heard that the bride was one of my biggest fans, how could I refuse?" She gestured, and a spotlight landed on Shego. While the green-skinned woman had more or less expected to be the center of attention today, she nonetheless felt a little embarrassed at being singled out by her favorite pop icon. She also wondered where the spotlight had come from – last she knew, Go Tower didn't have one. To cover, she applauded and cheered again.

As MC Honey resumed her set, Shego sat down to enjoy the show. Her brain kicked into gear again, and she realized that only one person knew about her musical tastes.

"Did you set this up?" she asked her husband in mock accusation.

"As much as I'd like to take credit, no," he demurred. "I merely let Miss Possible know that you were a fan. I knew she'd done favors for Ms. Honey in the past, and I thought she might have an 'in.' I never imagined all this."

"We are going to have to come up with one monster of a thank-you card," said Shego emphatically.

"Indeed," Drakken agreed.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that doesn't seem like a weird place to end it. It just seemed long enough. I think the next chapter will be the final one for this particular installment, but that could change.

Review Responses:

Katsumara: Well, now I don't remember what I was talking about, either. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Boris Yeltsin: Yes, here's the wedding at last! I believe I referenced in an Author's Note the fact that John DiMaggio voices both Drakken and Motor Ed and that Motor Ed came out of an impression he did of motorheads he'd known as a kid in New Jersey.

CajunBear73: I hope you're not disappointed that I didn't have anything crazy happen. I was originally going to, but nothing brilliant came to mind, and I decided to make it a more or less normal wedding with just some humor and quirkiness thrown in.

Caraline Fisher: I am not planning to drop off the face of the earth, and this story, at least, is wrapping up. I do hate it when writers abandon their stories, although I know some of them take long absences due to health issues.

snarky Beth: Okay, so I got through the wedding and reception here. Next will be the wrap-up.

RomKin shekkenDrago 4 ever: Since you don't actually have an account, I had no way of contacting you to answer your questions. This chapter is finally up, and I hope the next one will be done in about two weeks.

elyk36: How was this? This particular story is almost done. I do have some plans for Ron and Kim in college, but I'll probably take a break first.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I didn't specifically mention whether the invited villains would know about Kim Possible attending. The way I saw it, they'd have no reason to attack her when she wasn't messing up one of their schemes. Since they weren't "on the clock," so to speak, they should be willing to let her alone. It was Kim that might have decided to turn them in to law enforcement.

Yamal: Thank you for appreciating my crazy schedule. I don't feel as committed to the story as I once was, but I think the next chapter will be the final one, and it should be fairly short, so I can hopefully get it done quickly.

Man of Faith: My feeling is that Drakken and Shego, once involved in a relationship, would mostly act like a normal couple, allowing for the unique baggage they bring to the situation.


	24. Closing

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; that's all Disney.

Author's Note: I've had this almost done for several days, but things were complicated when I cut my hand and required stitches. That made typing difficult for a couple of days. This is the last chapter of this particular story. Some things will be resolved, and new issues will be introduced. Enjoy!

**Closing**

At last, the concert was over, and the newlyweds were sent on their way in a hovercar freshly decorated with streamers and a "Just Married" sign (and in possession of a full set of MC Honey's albums, all signed). The guests began to drift away as MC Honey's road crew worked to dismantle the stage and the lighting and sound systems they'd brought.

Kim and Ron sat at a round table in a corner, watching the activity. Neither of them felt very inclined to move just yet, and they felt a sort of responsibility as assistant hosts to remain until all of the other attendees had gone. Kim was wondering if they should offer to help clean up. After all, it was still only early afternoon, so they had plenty of time to get home before night fell. Besides, Ron seemed more fidgety than usual, and she thought he could use something to occupy him.

She was surprised, therefore, when he suddenly took hold of one of her hands. She turned to look at him and found him gazing at her with unusual solemnity.

"Ron, what is it?" Kim asked immediately, knowing that he didn't show his "serious face" for anything but the most earth-shattering situations.

"Kim, I don't know if this is the right time or not, but I don't think I can stand waiting anymore," he replied. "Maybe it's the whole romantic atmosphere, but…well, it doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is, Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

With that, he drew a velvet box out of his pocket and set it on the table between them. Kim felt her heart racing, and while she knew he would want an answer quickly to end the suspense, she also knew that she had to think it over carefully first. This was, after all, a big step.

_Earth shattering indeed, _she thought. Certainly, she'd been thinking a lot about their long term relationship recently, but was she ready to make this kind of commitment? How long an engagement was he thinking about? Was it rude to ask that question in this sitch?

Suddenly, something she'd heard once came into her mind: "It's not the one you can live with; it's the one you can't live without."* That memory completely shifted her perspective, and she took another look at the young man who'd been her faithful companion for nearly 14 years. She could scarcely remember a time when he hadn't been a part of her life, and as she looked at his expression, simultaneously adoring, hopeful, and nervous, she knew that she didn't want to see a day when he wasn't. She smiled.

"Yes, I will," she answered, hoping the pause hadn't been too long. Fortunately, the mind works quickly, and Ron didn't seem to notice anything.

"A-booyah!" he practically yelled, making Kim blush a little in embarrassment. There weren't very many people left here, and they'd surely drawn everybody's attention. Her self-consciousness was quickly forgotten, however, when Ron stood up, pulling her with him so that he could hug and kiss her more easily. There was some scattered applause from the Wegos, who were roaming around and cleaning up. Kim and Ron broke apart, laughing at the spectacle they were making.

Rufus was happy, too, but he tugged on Ron's sleeve and pointed at the jewelry box that still lay, abandoned, on the table.

"Oh, right!" Ron exclaimed. "Thanks, buddy." He opened the box, removed the ring that lay inside, and took hold of Kim's left hand, raising his eyebrows in wordless inquiry. She nodded, spreading her fingers to make it easier for him to slip the item on. Once there, she held it up to the light to admire.

Knowing how Kim disliked jewelry that was likely to catch in hair, clothing, or doomsday devices, it was not a traditional diamond solitaire. Instead, the tiny diamonds lay in a channel of white gold. It was almost exactly what Kim would have picked for herself, and she marveled that he'd chosen so well. Somehow, having this tangible symbol made the moment feel more real, and she felt her heart rate increase again.

"I'm engaged," she whispered, half to herself. "We're engaged!"

"Yeah," he agreed, looking just as thunderstruck as she felt, although he must have been thinking about this for quite some time. "I love you, Kim."

"I love you, too," she responded, and this was followed by yet another kiss. "But how did – I'm sorry if this a gorchy thing to ask, but how did you afford this?" She wasn't going to insult him by asking if the gems were real. Ron smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, about that…turns out my parents started an engagement ring fund for me the day I turned 14," he explained. "They didn't exactly say this right out, but I think they were figuring it'd be for you."

Kim shook her head when she recalled what her feelings were back then and what their relationship had been.

"Did everybody see this coming but us?" she asked ruefully. Although her recollections of the time she'd spent under the influence of the Moodulator were a little hazy, she seemed to remember that her parents hadn't been all that surprised that she and Ron were going on a date at last. They'd certainly made the transition from Ron as best friend to Ron as boyfriend easily enough. It was even possible that the transition had been smoother for them than it had been for Kim herself. Of course, Ron hadn't been calling _them _at three o'clock in the morning to confirm that they were really going out.

"Almost everybody, I think. Oh, and there is one other thing about money I should tell you."

"What's that?"

"Remember that royalty check I got from Bueno Nacho for creating the Naco?"

"You mean the money you blew? How could I forget?" Kim replied.

"Uh, yeah, that. Well, that was just the first check. See, I still get a few cents on every Naco sold in the world. My dad set up a trust fund for me and arranged with Bueno Nacho to put the funds directly in there. He kept it a secret from me, and I can't say I blame him."

"Spankin'. So how did you find out?"

"He and my mom decided it was time to tell me when I talked about getting married. Besides, I start getting the money next year, when I turn 19. I'll get monthly checks until I'm 22. Then, I get full access to the entire account."

Kim's head was spinning.

"So, how much money are we talking about here?" she asked cautiously.

"It's pretty substantial," he admitted. "The monthly payments should cover rent and living expenses, and that won't even equal what's coming in. As long as people keep buying Nacos, anyway."

Kim had to sit down as she tried to comprehend those kinds of numbers. There were no financial restrictions on them getting married, at least. They wouldn't have to struggle much in their first years like most young couples did. There was no guarantee that the royalties would keep rolling in, but their jobs would be mainly for security as long as that source of income continued. That provided them with an immense degree of freedom, and she couldn't help but like that.

"That's…" Kim didn't have the words to describe the situation. "When were you planning to have the wedding?" Ron sat down beside her again.

"I wanted to talk to you about it, of course," he said. "But I was kind of thinking next summer." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"After we spend a month in Japan together?" she asked. "You want me to get through my first year of college, hold down a job, train in Japan for a month, and somehow plan my wedding at the same time?"

"You're the girl who can do anything," he reminded her. "Besides, the best way to plan a wedding is from a distance." He raised his eyebrows at that, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You may have a point, there," she conceded. "But there is one thing I thought I should mention."

"What's that?"

"Using my middle name in your proposal? Overkill."

"Okey-dokey. I'll remember that for next time."

"Hah. There better not _be _a next time," she retorted, punching him in the shoulder.

The preliminary wedding plans occupied them during much of the ride home. Kim did let Ron drive the first leg, but though she could probably still benefit from a nap, she found that she couldn't even think about sleep. She was too wound up.

"So your parents obviously know," she said. "What about mine?"

"Not yet. I mean, I thought about doing the whole asking for your hand thing, but I didn't know exactly when I would ask you, and I didn't want them peering at us every time we got home from a date, waiting to find out if it had happened or not. I didn't need the pressure, and you would've been suspicious."

"Probably true. So we'll tell them when we get home."

"Seems like the thing to do," Ron agreed, although he gripped the steering wheel a little more tightly. Kim noticed the change.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," he answered emphatically. "I mean, they are your parents. Your dad already threatened me with a deep space probe."

"_If_ you didn't treat me right," Kim added. "I don't have any worries about that."

"Okay, that's true. Still, getting married is totally different than dating. Are you sure they'll be okay with it?"

"My mom will be cool. Dad might not be thrilled at first, but he'll come around. And I think I can make sure he doesn't send you into space."

"That would be nice."

"The thing to do is plan as much as we can before we get there," Kim decided. "If we make it seem like it's already a _fait accompli_, it will be easier for everyone to accept."

"A fated what?" Ron asked with consternation.

"_Fait accompli_," Kim corrected, giggling. "It's French. It means something that's already been decided."

"Okay, sounds good. So…August wedding? Before we go back to school?"

"That does give us the most possible time to plan," she concurred. "But I'm not sharing an anniversary with Drakken and Shego. I don't care how reformed they are."

"I'm with you on that. Besides, I want to have some time for a honeymoon before you have to do your cheerleading thing." He flushed slightly as he mentioned this, but he didn't seem too embarrassed by the concept. Apparently, Kim hadn't been the only one to consider furthering their relationship.

"Don't forget your football thing," she added, determined to continue believing he would get into the university next year and make it onto the football team. "We'll need some time to set up an apartment together, too."

"Right, so I guess it'll be the first weekend in August."

"The next thing to figure out is what kind of ceremony to have. It's not like Jewish-Christian weddings happen every day."

"Traditionally, it's the bride's choice," Ron pointed out.

"I know, but I want to respect your beliefs. Hey! How about we have the wedding outdoors but under a canopy?"

"Sounds like a good start."

"A basically Protestant ceremony, with readings from the Old and New Testaments," Kim continued, really warming to the topic. Her mind was racing. "And we can do that crushing the glass thing."

"I like it," Ron approved. "Our wedding will be original."

"Just like us," said Kim.

* * *

The response of family and friends to the engagement news that evening was generally positive. Ron's parents, of course, were not surprised but were ecstatic that it had actually happened at last. Kim's mother was almost as enthusiastic, and even Mr. Dr. Possible was not as reticent as Kim had anticipated. His main concern was the time frame.

"Next year? That's awfully soon," he remarked with a frown.

"Now, dear," his wife tried to moderate the situation. "Just because _you_ took three years to decide to marry me, it doesn't mean everybody needs that long."

"That's not fair! I had to finish my doctorate, and you were tied up with medical school, then your internship."

"I know, but I don't think either Ron or Kim is planning to spend that long in school." The red-haired doctor looked at them both. "You _are_ going to finish college, though, right?" The young couple affirmed this, causing Mrs. Dr. Possible to give a nod of approval.

"Well, then, I don't see a problem," she continued. "They make some good practical points about combining living expenses and transportation costs, and I'm sure you'd prefer they legalize things before they take certain steps in their relationship." Her expression left no doubts as to her meaning.

"Mom!" Kim shouted as she turned bright red. Ron also blushed and tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Ann!" Mr. Dr. Possible chastised at almost the same time. "There's no need to give the young people ideas."

"Oh I hardly think they need us for that," the brain surgeon replied lightly. "I still remember what it was like to be young, even if you've forgotten."

"I haven't," her husband grumbled, clearly stung. "Oh, all right. You have my blessing. But I expect you two to behave yourselves for the next year. Just because you'll be away at college doesn't mean there are no boundaries."

"Yes, Dad," Kim responded meekly, keeping any contrary thoughts she may have had to herself.

Once the parents had been informed (and Rufus reunited with Tina), Kim and Ron decided that it was just about dinner time, so they should celebrate their engagement by going out. They weren't in the mood for anything fancy, so they just stopped into a casual dining place where they could have a corner booth to themselves and a server who wasn't too intrusive. Since it was a Thursday night, the place wasn't too busy. Kim paused in perusing the menu to admire her ring again, but she suddenly frowned, which got Ron's attention.

"Something wrong, KP?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how long it would take the media to descend on us," she replied. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean, the ring's not _that_ obvious, but if anyone notices and passes it on…"

"I hadn't thought of that," Ron admitted. Since he was normally ignored (even, sometimes, by the villains they fought), he could occasionally forget that everything Kim Possible did was news. The tidbit that they would be getting married was likely to cause a media circus.

"Not that I'm afraid of people finding out," Kim added quickly, wanting to reassure him that she was not ashamed or regretting her decision. Ron appreciated that, even though he hadn't needed it this time. A lot of things had changed in the last year – the last three months, even – and he was much more self-assured than he once had been. If he hadn't felt secure in their relationship, he wouldn't have found the courage to propose in the first place. "I just want to handle it the way we choose."

"I know exactly what you mean," said Ron. "I don't really want paparazzi camping on your front lawn tonight."

"What about your lawn?"

"That either, but given the choice, whose house do you think they'd pick?"

"Unfortunately, you have a point." Kim chewed her lower lip thoughtfully.

"So…press conference?" Ron suggested.

"I suppose that's best," Kim agreed. "Let's have Wade set it up. We should tell him the news, anyway."

They waited until after they'd ordered to call the computer genius up on the Kimmunicator, to give them the maximum amount of time to talk to him before they were likely to be interrupted.

"Hey, guys," Wade said when his face appeared. "How was the wedding?"

"Nice, actually," Kim answered. "Everything went as planned, and the happy couple is off on their honeymoon."

"We're actually back in Middleton," Ron added. "We're about to have dinner, but we couldn't wait to give you the news."

"What news?"

"Tell him, KP."

"Why don't you tell him? You're the one who asked."

"Yeah, but you're the leader of the team."

"Will somebody please tell me _something_?" Wade interrupted. The easiest thing would have been for Kim to simply show him the ring, but since she wore the Kimmunicator on her left wrist, that wasn't physically possible without removing one item or the other. At any rate, she was the one to take pity on their young partner.

"We got engaged today!" she announced happily.

"Wow, really? Congratulations," said Wade, smiling back at the two of them. Then, his face fell. "Aw man, I lost the pool."

Ron and Kim exchanged glances.

"There's a betting pool?" asked Ron.

"On when we'd get engaged?" Kim contributed.

"Oh, yeah. I can't remember exactly when it got started, but I think Monique was kind of talking about it with Tara, and it spiraled from there."

"So, who did win?" asked Kim curiously.

"I'm not keeping the official records, but I think Monique was closest. I was figuring on Christmas break."

"Who's holding the bets?" Ron put in.

"Felix," Wade shrugged. "He didn't want to bet, so everyone agreed to let him hold the guesses and the money."

"Good old Felix," sighed Ron.

"Well, gambling aside, there's something we wanted you to help us with," Kim continued. "To hopefully limit the media feeding frenzy over this, we want to hold a brief press conference tomorrow morning, before we go to work."

"No worries, Kim. I'll get everything set up and send out the notices. Where do you want it to be?"

They hammered out the details and signed off before the food came and sat back to enjoy the rest of their evening and the meal.

"I guess we should call our friends tonight, so they have advance warning," Kim remarked ruefully.

"As Monique might say, true that!" Ron laughed.

* * *

Shego woke up and stretched languidly. Her husband still slept beside her, which made her smile to herself. She couldn't remember too many days in their entire association when she'd been awake before he had.

_I must've really worn him out last night, _she thought with a certain degree of satisfaction. They'd actually managed to consummate their marriage twice already. The first time had been quick and fiery; they'd barely remembered to close the door of the hotel room. The hovercar ride to the Bahamas had taken several hours, which was a long time for the anticipation to build. After that, they'd realized that they were ravenously hungry and ordered room service. They'd eaten the food in bathrobes before returning to the bed for another round, this one slower and more controlled. Both experiences had been wonderful, as far as Shego was concerned.

Her smile broadened. She felt like she could wake Dr. D up and go again, but she restrained herself, at least for the moment. It was kind of nice to simply lie and watch him sleep. In all of her sexual history, she'd never spent the entire night with a partner – she'd felt that would lead to the dangers of emotional involvement, which she'd wanted to avoid at all costs.

Now, though…well, she already _was _emotionally involved, and she found that waking up to someone she'd made love to was an experience that she could enjoy and get used to. The fact that they'd just pledged their lives to each other added a depth to it that she couldn't have imagined feeling a few months ago. It made her head swim that this wasn't just for a night; this man was hers for as long as they lived. She raised her left hand to look at her one-of-a-kind ring once again – the symbol of their commitment to each other and of Dr. D's love for her. She couldn't imagine a better wedding gift, although the private concert had been a close second.

Eventually, the call of nature forced Shego to leave the comfort of the bed. When she returned, she kissed Dr. D's bare shoulder, knowing that he was a light sleeper and should wake fairly easily. It was the first full day of their honeymoon, and she had no intention of wasting it.

* * *

Meanwhile, beneath a mountain somewhere in the Appalachians, two large, humanoid figures lay suspended in air, their bodies encased in cylinders of coruscating light in all colors of the spectrum….

* * *

*These lines are adapted from the song "Go With Her" by Toby Keith, Scotty Emerick, and Dean Dillon, although they're probably not the first to use those words. If you're interested, I actually wrote a songfic in the Teen Titans fandom based on that song.

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this is basically a prologue. To answer several questions, I do intend to do four more installments, one for each year of college (I know most people take 5 or 6 years to get a bachelor's degree these days, but I'm making it four to simplify things). However, I'm planning to take a break before I get started. First of all, I need to solidify the plot in my mind and decide where I'm going with Freshman Year. Second, I'm hoping to have about 5 chapters ready before I begin posting so that there won't be as long a wait for the readers between chapters. Third, I just need a little time off. I may write a few oneshots here and there in the meantime. Thanks for following this story, irregular posting and all!

Review Responses:

Katsumara: Yep, and this chapter had a surprise from Ron to Kim. Hope you liked it!

yeahh: Was this enough K&R for you? The next story will involve them and their relationship a lot more.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks. Details with clothing and food aren't my forte, but I thought it was necessary to help everyone visualize the event.

Eddy13: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. See the author notes.

CajunBear73: That's true, but I decided to take pity on Drakken and Shego. The guest list alone was weird.

Caraline Fisher: Thank you very much!

snarky Beth: I'm so glad Motor Ed sounded like himself. He's harder to write than you might think. Glad you enjoyed the ceremony.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Thanks for the applause. As I understand it, that pretty much is what civil ceremonies are like, unless you make special arrangements.

Allysian: Yes, you are fortunate that you didn't have to wait so much for the chapters. This story has ended, but clearly, the real tale is just beginning.

Yamal: Well, here's the conclusion of this story. I hope it fulfilled your expectations!


End file.
